


Kids Will Be Kids

by GoringWriting



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avenger Bucky Barnes, Avenger Loki (Marvel), Avenger Sam Wilson, Avengers Family, BAMF Frigga (Marvel), BAMF Loki (Marvel), Bruce Banner Is a Good Bro, Eventual Loki/Tony Stark, Everyone Has Issues, F/F, F/M, Frigga (Marvel) Lives, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel)'s Kids, M/M, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Parent Frigga (Marvel), Parent Loki (Marvel), Parent Tony Stark, Parent Volstagg (Marvel), Post-Thor: The Dark World, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, They do not like Odin, They like Loki, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 55
Words: 64,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13176033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoringWriting/pseuds/GoringWriting
Summary: The Avengers have been invited to Asgard to a feast in their honor. Too bad they don't know a feast on Asgard lasts for several days. Days that Loki spends vanishing to places unknown. Will the avengers care enough to find out where their unwanted member is or will Loki manage to keep his kids a secret from them.





	1. Taking a Trip

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on my phone so there may be spelling mistakes I'll fix them when I get to my computer.

“Hey tall, dark and emo when's your brother supposed to get back home from El Dorado?” Tony asks entering the common floor in avengers tower where the avengers are gathered in the kitchen eating breakfast. Loki and Bucky their probie members sitting further away from the others.

“I believe he should be back by tonight, if he has not found a maiden to entertain or there is no feast to honor him, that is,” Loki says sounding a little bitter. 

“Awww, is Rudolph jealous?” Tony asks pouring some scotch into his coffee.

“Why are you interested in Thor, Stark?” Loki asks sipping his tea, the Avengers had banned him from drinking coffee after the discovery of what it does to the God's magic...there are still Thor sized dents in the walls from it.

“He promised to bring me some Asgardian technology to play with,” Tony says.

“Remember the last time humans experimented with technology not from Earth?” Loki says.

“Except I didn't ask for weapons, I asked for medical tech,” Tony says.

“Most medical tech as you put it, is magic based. Even Earth sorcerers would have trouble understanding and using it, let alone a man who belongs purely to the world of science,” Loki says.

“That's where you come in Elsa. I'll need you to explain anything I don't understand,” Tony says. Loki opens his mouth to deliver a snapping retort but he's interrupted by Thor arriving on the roof.

“Great the oaf is back,” Loki mutters. The Avengers wait and Thor bursts into the kitchen.

“Friends, Father has asked you come to Asgard for a feast in our honor,” Thor says.

“whoa slow down Pointbreak, Your father wants us to go to Asgard,” Tony asks.

“Yes Man of Iron,” Thor says.

“What about probationary members?” Steve asks looking at Bucky across the table.

“Mother wishes to meet all of you. I believe she wishes to meet those who are responsible for the safety of her sons,” Thor says.

“Protective mothers always want to meet the people their kids are hanging around,” Clint says.

“I assume that might be Odin's aim as well, to make sure that you are warriors worthy to be held in Asgard’s highest esteem,” Loki mutters.

“So Reindeer Games, can we trust you not to try and steal the throne while we're there?” Tony asks and Loki looks at him oddly.

“Stark, I am not going. I was not invited,” Loki says as if explaining something to a child.

“Brother, you do not know that. Father would not invite everyone else and not you,” Thor says.

“Odin has no reason to want me there Thor. Why would he want a Frost Giant anywhere near Asgard?” Loki asks.

“Look Elsa, you don't really have much choice. I doubt any of us are going to give up a chance to go to Asgard to babysit you down here, so you're coming with,” Tony says.

“Besides everytime I visit, Mother asks about you. Seeing you will do her good,” Thor says and Loki glares at him.

“See, now you have to go. Don't want to disappoint your mother,” Tony says smuggly.

“Very well. I would like to see Mother again,” Loki says standing. 

“When do we leave?” Tony asks looking at Thor.

“As soon as you are ready for the journey,” Thor says.

“Ummm, what is appropriate clothing for Asgard?” Steve asks.

“Yeah something tells me that jeans and t-shirts wouldn't be appreciated,” Bruce says.

“You are correct Banner, but I believe you should be able to get away with wearing Midgardian garb for your arrival and either your uniforms or Asgardian formal wear for the feast,” Thor says.

“Wear are we supposed to get Asgardian garb for the feast?” Bruce asks knowing that Clint, Natasha, Cap and Bucky can use their uniforms slash suits, but that he, Tony and Sam would have to find suits.

“Well, Loki could always alter some of his own and my own clothes until you could have Asgardian clothing made for you,” Thor says.

“No I will not. If they want Asgardian armor they can wait for the tanners and leathersmiths to make them,” Loki says leaving the common area and into his room.

“What crawled up his ass and didn't die?” Clint asks. 

“As children Loki would beg our father for armor. Most children receive armor by the time they can walk, I did, father refused to give him armor until he was well into his teenage years. It caused a lot of teasing, from my friends and I,” Thor says.

“What you're saying is, Loki is very attached to the armor that he does have,” Sam says.

“Exactly, I thought he had out grown such childish behavior,” Thor says.

“Well let's forget it. I'm sure the Asgardians will find Midgardian clothes and customs interesting,” Tony says and they leave to pack for their trip.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Okay Point Break, we're ready to go,” Tony says as he and the other Avengers arrive on the roof Loki standing to the back of the group.

“Gather around friends and I will call for Heimdall,” Thor says and they come in close and suddenly they're engulfed in the light of the bifrost.

“Welcome home Prince Thor,” Heimdall says bowing to Thor and not looking at Loki.

“C’mon let's go. I want to see Asgard!” Tony says excitedly and the others rush to keep up with him as he rushes through the palace.

“Loki, Thor. I am so happy to see you both looking well Frigga says coming down the hall to give both her sons hugs.

“I am glad to see you are well mother,” Loki says with a softness in his voice the Avengers have never heard him use. 

“Mother these are the Avengers,” Thor says and they bow awkwardly because how the hell do you react to a queen who happens to be the mother of one of your friends and someone you put up with?

“It is an honor your highness,” Tony is the first to respond, being used to dealing with the very top of social circles.

“You must be the man of Iron that tried to hurt Thor,” Frigga says.

“I... I” Tony says.

“Your Majesty, Tony didn't know at the time whether Thor was friend or for,” Steve says.

“You must be the Captain. You too tried to hurt Thor,” Frigga says.

“I...well yes, but I apologized,” Steve says.

“You must be the Archer that tried to shoot my Loki's eye out,” Frigga says looking at Clint.

“Well I... I...he did mind control me!” Clint says defensively.

“And I do not hold you wanting vengeance against you, but had you blinded him, my son would be blinded for however long it would take him to heal. No mother wants that for their son,” Frigga says.

“I suppose that you are mad at me for smashing him,” Bruce says.

“Quite the opposite. I understand that Beserker form is responsible, not you Dr. Banner. Actually I was hoping you would meet with some of my healers in training and explaining your work in under developed countries. Explain how helping made you feel,” Frigga says.

“I would be honored,” Bruce says blushing and Frigga turns to Natasha.

“You are the one that tricked Loki into revealing his hand,” she says and Nat nods.

“Yes and I'm not sorry about it.”

“Nor would I expect you to be. Outsmarting a trickster is something to be very proud of. I am happy that Loki has found a trickster who is better than him. It shows him that even tricksters have a place or respect in some places,” Frigga says quietly to Nat so no one else can hear.

“What are you two whispering about?” Tony asks.

“I was just asking Lady Natasha if she would like my help getting ready for the feast and offering one of my dresses to her,” Frigga asks.

“Careful Nat, she's trying to set you up with someone,” Clint says.

“I would never do something like that. Lady Natasha is out of their league,” Frigga says with a mischievous smile that has the Avengers wondering how much of Loki's personality comes from his mother.

“Thor, it is good to see you!” Someone booms and they turn to see Odin standing there. The Avengers immediately drop to their knees just to be on the safe side. Frigga seems like the kind to not be upset if you mess up the first few audiences with her by bowing wrong or greeting her wrong. Something tells them that Odin would be a lot less forgiving.

“Hello Father, these are the Avengers. The best warriors have to offer,” Thor says introducing each to Odin, and Odin warmly shakes each of their hands, but completely ignores Loki.

Tony tries to ignore the familiar feeling gnawing with in his gut. He is not going to sympathize with Loki. Even if he knows how if feels to be ignored by family.

“Mother, may I take my leave? I wish to rest before tonight,” Tony hears Loki murmur to Frigga.

“Of course dear, I hope you will be at the feast tonight,” Frigga says.

“Am I allowed to be there? Wouldn't want Odin's Frost Giant foundling to ruin the festivities,” Loki says.

“Your father has not made you parentage known to the people. We are the only ones that know,” Frigga says.

“Ah, he is ashamed that he allowed a monster to be raised among them,” Loki says quietly.

“Loki, please. You are no monster. Young and misguided yes, but not a monster,” Frigga says. 

“As you say mother, I will see you tonight at the feast,” Loki says making his way down the hall and away from them.

“Please allow me to have a servant show you where you will be staying,” Frigga says summoning one. The servant shows them to their nicely finished rooms and the Avengers attempt to get settled.


	2. Of Mythology and Men

“So, Thor. Does your father often completely ignore Loki?” Sam asks when they've met back up after settling their rooms.

“Who cares?” Clint says.

“I'm with Legolas. We're on Asgard land of amazing magical tech. I want to see some of it,” Tony says rubbing his hands together excitedly, like a child in a toy store.

“Of course Man of Iron. But first I was hoping you would like to meet some of my friends,” Thor says as a row of three people come into the yard.

“Avengers may I introduce Hogun, Fandral, and Lady Sif...where is Volstagg?” Thor asks.

“He could not come. Something about his brood needing him to be home,” Hogun says.

“Those children have him wrapped their little fingers. Did you know he has even more than we thought? Somehow we forgot the birth of four additional children, he has so many,” Fandral says causing the warriors to laugh.

“Where did Loki go?” Bucky asks, noticing the other god is missing and causing the warriors to stop laughing.

“Allfather allowed him to be brought back here?” Fandral says.

“I'm certain it was Queen Frigga’s doing. She's always been overly fond of him, even when he's given her no cause for that fondness,” Hogun says.

“She's a mother. It's their job to love their children,” Bruce says.

“Not when their child is a monster,” Sif says and a heavy silence falls over the group.

“I think I'm going to go meet with Her Highness and her healers,” Bruce says separating from the group and Sam hurries after him.

“Ahem, well let's get this party started Thor. You said you'd show us around,” Tony says.

“Yes, if course Man of Iron. This way friends,” Thor says leading them on a tour of the palace.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“So Thor, how much of Norse mythology is real and how much is fake?” Steve asks as Thor and his friends lead them through the halls of the palace reciting stories of battle and bloodshed that have Bucky looking sick to his stomach. By now Steve is desperate to change the subject matter.

“I know not Captain. I have not read many of your myths,” Thor says.

“Makes sense. It's probably a lot like reading fanfic about yourself and your family,” Tony says and they each turn read at the reminder of the last one they read.

“I think I saw Loki reading some last week,” Bucky says.

“If you tell me about one of these myths I can probably tell you whether they happened,” Thor says.

“Did you ever dress up like a woman to get your hammer back?” Tony asks and Thor bursts into hysterical laughter.

“No, that is complete fiction. If I'd ever done that I probably would not be here in front of you," Thor says wiping tears from his eyes.

“How about what happened to Sif’s hair?” Natasha asks before anyone can ask what he means by that remark.

“That one is true and I am still upset with him,” Sif says.

“How about the one where Loki's mouth got sewn shut?” Bucky asks and the Avengers look at him not being familiar with that one.

“Aye, that one is true,” Thor says solemnly before anyone can ask Bucky about that myth.

“What about…” Bucky starts to say but a royal trumpet sound announces the beginning of the feast so the Avengers head back to the Grand Hall for the feast, questions and concerns about mythology and Loki forgotten.


	3. Honor

The Avengers actually find Loki and meet Volstagg at the exact same time. Both men are standing outside the Grand Hall leaning close together whispering.

“What's going on?” Bucky asks eyeing Volstagg cautiously.

“I was simply warning him not to cause any trouble,” Volstagg says as Bruce and Sam rejoin them.

“Nevermind that, Volstagg I would like you to meet the Avengers. Avengers this is Volstagg,” Thor says beaming at his friend.

“It is an honor,” Volstagg says as Frigga comes out.

“There you all are. Please don't dally the feast will be starting soon,” she says and then sees Bruce, “Doctor Banner, I would like to congratulate you. My healers were very inspired by your stories. Perhaps you'd be willing to tell them more?” Frigga says gently.

“I... I thought we were just staying here for the feast,” Bruce says.

“Asgardian feasts last more than just a single night,” Loki says as Thor bursts into laughter drowning Loki out.

“This feast is going to be held for the same number of days as members of the avengers at the time,” Thor booms.

“Are you telling me we'll be here for six days!” Tony exclaims.

“Are you against that idea Man of Iron? Lady Potts implied that you've partied for longer times than that,” Thor says.

“Well yeah, don't you think leaving Earth defenseless for six days is…” Tony begins.

“Like courting trouble,” Loki finishes for him but Thor just continues talking.

“With our tales of our deeds making their way throughout the nine realms, no one would dare attack Earth,” Thor says.

“Maybe, but I don't think troublemakers on earth have gotten the memo,” Tony says. 

“I'm sure Shield can take care of things for a week,” Natasha says.

“Now that that's been settled please come take your seats of honor,” Frigga says leading them through the hall and to the head table.

“Please take your seats,” Frigga says taking hers and the Avengers assume that the throne like chair next to her is for Odin. Loki shifts awkwardly when he's left without a seat. Before heading for a seat in the back of the hall. As far from the warriors three and Sif as he can get.

“I told Odin not to do that. But of course he does not listen to me,” Frigga sighs.

“Mother, Loki was defeated in the battle we are celebrating. Of course he doesn't deserve a seat up here,only then victors do,” Thor says and Bucky gives Steve's hand a squeeze under the table before standing and Sam is quick to follow.

“Where are you going?” Clint asks.

“You heard Thor. Only the victors have a seat at the table. We weren't even involved in the battle of New York,” Sam says.

“But this feast is for Avengers and you are Avengers,” Thor says.

“So is Loki,” Bucky says as they head down to sit with Loki. Loki looks up at them in surprise but quickly hides it.

“Sam, I believe everyone would be a bit safer if you stayed with your lover. Asgardian feasts can get very boisterous and often result in roughhousing. Neither of us want Banner to feel uncomfortable,” Loki says.

“I appreciate the concern, that's why I'm going to sit here too,” Bruce says sitting down next to Sam. 

“You would pass up the seats of honor to sit with a criminal?” Loki asks incredulously.

“I am a criminal. If it weren't for the mind control and Tony's legal team I'd probably be in jail,” Bucky says.

“And people are still hunting me down and judging me because of the other guy. So I know how you feel,” Bruce says.

“And I'm here because I don't like the way a lot of them are treating you,” Sam says with a shrug and for the first time any of them can remember Loki cracks a smile, a true smile with no hint of michief or malice.

“Thank you,” Loki says and Odin comes in and guests begin filing in and Loki sighs and adds, “let the circus begin.”


	4. Mead

And a circus is exactly what the feast is. Within minutes people are chatting and snatching food from plates and passing around mugs of what Loki says is Mead while promptly snatching it from Sam's hands.

“Hey, why can't I have any?” Sam demands.

“You are fully mortal. It'd kill you,” Loki says bluntly.

“But Thor is letting Clint and Natasha have some,” Sam says.

“I switched their Mead with a Midgardian brew using my magic,” Loki says.

“Why?”

“Why what?”

“Why did you help them?” Sam says.

“Because Thor seems to forget how fragile humans can be. I have no doubt that if left to fend for yourselves up here with only Thor to advise you. You would all perish,” Loki says taking a sip of the Mead and cringing at the taste. He never did like the taste, it was just one more thing to set him apart from the rest.

“So, what I am hearing is, you care about us pathetic mortals and don't want us to die,” Sam says.

“Precisely. I can hardly make reparations to The Avengers if they are all dead,” Loki says.

“Uh huh. Admit it Loki, you care about us,” Sam teases gently and Loki just barely manages to change Tony's Mead to a harmless beverage before he swallows it.

“I believe you should have a discussion with them about the Mead, that was an uncharacteristically close call,” Loki says.

“Why don't you just tell your father or mother?” Bruce says.

“Odin would not listen to me, and mother would make me tell them each myself. And since it would be coming from me they'd probably ignore my words of warning,” Loki says watching each of the at risk mortals.

“Is it safe for Stevie?” Bucky asks as Sam and Bruce go to warn the Avengers.

“Yes, you and Captain Rogers are safe, but I advise no more than two full mugs for each of you if you both wish to keep your wits. Also I should warn you to keep your affections with Captain Rogers to a strict minimum. Asgardian veiws on two men being together is worse than it was when you were both young,” Loki says and Bucky stares at him.

“How?”

“I am not oblivious, not am I emotionless. I am very skilled at ready emotions.”

“Should I warn Sam and Bruce?” Bucky asks.

“As much pleasure as it would bring to watch the Hulk anyone foolish enough to say anything I believe warning them would be best,” Loki says taking another sip of Mead to dull the ache from the memories of why he knows to warn them.

“I'm glad you decided to come with us,” Bucky says.

“Someone has to keep an eye on you all, James,” Loki says.

“Bucky. I prefer my friends to call me Bucky,” Bucky says and heads over to the others to warn them about displays of affection.

Loki tries desperately to squash the warmth filling him at being referred to as a friend but is failing miserably at the task.

“Everyone! Our guests have agreed to tell the stories of their triumphs!” Odin bellows and Loki quickly downs his Mead, no way is he going to listen to this sober.

“So, what I did was tricked him into believing that he had gotten to me so that he'd reveal his plan,” Natasha says to the gathered Asgardians who laugh appropriately and Loki thinks he may have been worried for nothing until one heavily intoxicated warrior stands up.

“Tricked by a woman! What else would you expect from and ergi god,” he says and the hall falls deathly quiet and the whole hall, avengers included, turn to stare at him but he's all ready vanished to his chambers.

“Thor what does ergi mean?” Steve asks the barely standing god after Loki's abrupt departure and the winding down of the night's festivities to provide adequate rest time for the following night's feast. Odin had taken his leave while Frigga had stayed to have a talk with the loudmouth from earlier and as they had walked off towards the royal garden Steve worries for the man's health.

“It means unmanly, feminine, and to refer to a unmanly man who sleeps with an unmanly man,” Thor says hiccuping.

“Damn, no wonder Loki warned me to keep you and I a secret here,” Bucky murmurs to Steve.

“He did?” 

“Yeah, right after asking me to not let Clint, Natasha, and Tony drink the Mead.”

“Why?” 

“It's too strong for normal mortals and he couldn't keep changing their Mead to harmless alcohols forever,” Bucky says.

“He did that?” Steve asks feeling a little bad about the way he's been allowing others to treat Loki and how he himself had been treating him.

“Yeah.”

“I think I should go tell him thank you. Keep an eye on the others?” 

“Aye aye Cap,” Bucky says with a shit eating grin and Steve makes his way through the halls to Loki's room. Steve takes a breath and knocks and there is no answer.

“Loki, it's Steve. I just want to talk,” Steve says knocking again.

“About what?” A voice says from behind him and Steve yelps and turns. 

Standing behind him is Loki, dressed in what Steve assumes to Asgardian sleep clothes and several books in his hands.

“What are you doing here?” Steve asks.

“I could not sleep so went to get some reading material. Considering it is you, outside my door, I believe I should ask why you are here Captain,” Loki says.

“I came to apologize. I know that I and the others haven't treated you like a member of the team. For that I am sorry. I also wanted to thank you for preventing the aftermath of a mortal ingesting Mead. As well as to see if you're alright after what that guy said,” Steve says.

“you need not feel guilt. If I were in your position, I too would mistrust me. I am used to such treatment. I have been mistrusted since I was very young. As for the Mead, I already explained to Seargant Barnes that if you all die, I can no longer finish my sentence,” Loki says.

“No, you did it because you care,” Steve says and then adds, “I want to start over with a clean slate. Hi welcome to the Avengers. I'm Steve Rogers.”

“Loki,” Loki says rolling his eyes but playing along and Steve will take what he can get.

“Nice to meet you. Now liking men is nothing to be ashamed of,” Steve says.

“Way to cut to the chase. I know, my mother has had this conversation with me already. I chose to leave so that I would not do anything to put my freedom in danger. Now goodnight Captain Rogers, I will most likely see you tomorrow morning to break fast with,” Loki says entering his room and Steve is left with nothing to do but go to his own room and falling asleep.


	5. Children

The next morning the Avengers awaken to have breakfast in the Grand Hall. They are shocked to see Loki's plate piled with food. Normally the darker god has maybe one or two pieces of fruit and no pastries. Something that had worried the more attentive Avengers, especially when they saw how much Thor eats. When Tony says something to this effect Frigga smiles.

“I fear that may be my fault. Loki was raised on pastries that I made myself. I'm afraid that I may have ruined him for Midgardian pastries for life,” Frigga says.

“But Thor eats everything including the box,” Tony says.

“I believe there maybe a psychological reason Tony. You've seen the way Loki is treated here. Those pastries were probably one of the few kindnesses he's experienced. So of course he wouldn't want Midgardian pastries,” Bruce says and Tony falls quiet, understanding where Loki is coming from.

“That and your Midgardian pastries are full of sugar. I love sweets but even I have a limit,” Loki says from where Frigga is piling pastries onto the plate.

“Sure blame the mortals,” Tony says reaching for a drink.

“Is that Mead?” Steve asks.

“No, tea. I've never been fond of Mead to begin with,” Loki says sipping it.

“I have to admit I was shocked to learn that Asgardian Mead tastes no different than scotch…Bruce why are you laughing?”

“Loki switch you, Clint and Nat’s Mead to your favorite alcohol because Mead would kill you,” Bruce says.

“Is this true brother? You would undermine their strength by denying them Midgardian Mead?” Thor says.

“Thor. It. Would. Kill. Them. They are mortal,” Loki says.

“I believe Loki is right. I would like to apologize. Odin seems to forget how strong Mead is and how... unaccustomed mortals are to it,” Frigga says and Bruce can't help but notice a hint of mischief in her eyes. Perhaps she knew Odin and Thor would not remember Mead is too strong, thereby allowing Loki a chance to earn a little trust...or maybe he's reading too much into it. 

“No apologies needed ma’am...I mean your highness,” Steve says blushing a little and Frigga chuckles warmly.

“Do not fear Captain, you will find I am a bit more lax with people I like,” Frigga says.

“You like us?” Sam asks.

“Of course. My sons have seen fit to call you allies and even friends and I have seen nothing yet that makes me doubt your worthiness for such a title. Just treat my sons right and I will continue to like you. Doctor Banner, would you accompany me to the healers for another story timeM” Frigga says.

“Of course. I would be happy to do that,” Bruce says going with her, Sam is quick to follow.

“Come friends, we will explore the city,” Thor says and when Bucky turns to check on Loki he finds the trickster gone.

Loki walks through the streets and quickly knocks on a door and Volstagg answers.

“Hello Volstagg, may I come in?” Loki asks and Volstagg nods gruffly. Once the door is shut the gruff demeanor shifts to a relaxed one. Loki smiles as he hears a stampede of tiny feet and turns just in time for four bodies to crash into him.

“Mama! Daddy!” the three boys and one girl say hugging him tightly and Loki hugs them equally tightly.

“Hello my darling children. Have you been behaving for Volstagg?” Loki asks eyeing Volstagg over their heads for confirmation.

“They have been as behaved as my own children. But they do have your love of tricks, the missus finds it endearing. Especially since they turned her gray hair to red again,” Volstagg says laughing.

“I am glad that they are well behaved for you,” Loki says.

“Daddy I learned a new spell!” Hela, the only girl says jumping in place excitedly.

“That's marvelous dearling,” Loki says and his daughter beams up at him.

“Father, Sleipnir and I caught a stag last week,” Fenrir says as both his sons look up at him and Loki pats both his son's heads

“Wonderful. You two are becoming quite the accomplished hunting team,” Loki says.

“Will you show us how to carve it's antlers? We wish to make yule gifts,” Fenrir says and Sleipnir nods excitedly.

“Of course, go fetch the antlers and I will show you now,” Loki says.

“I wish to make purses for yule, I have some fabric will you help me Daddy?” Hela asks smiling up at him with that sweet little smile that she knows he can't say no to.

“Of course dearling,” Loki says and she runs off after her brothers and Loki turns to the most gentle of his children.

“How do you fair Jörmungandr?” Loki asks.

“I am well father, I wish I had some sort of impressive feat to tell you about,” his son says quietly looking down.

“Hey, look at me Jörmungandr. I have no doubt that you have been keeping those three troublemakers out of trouble,” Loki says and Jörmungandr gives him a soft smile.

“Besides from what Volstagg tells me, you have been devouring every book he brings you. The Midgardians have a saying that goes knowledge is power,” Loki says and Jörmungandr smiles and Fenrir calls out for his help caring the antlers and Jörmungandr goes to help him leaving Loki and Volstagg alone.

“Volstagg, I wish to thank you for protecting them when I could not,” Loki says quietly.

“They are kids, I never did believe they were what others called them and this time with them has only strengthened that belief,” Volstagg says.

“Thank you.”

“I also wish to apologize to you Loki. I know now that I was unfairly mean to you when we growing up. The only reason I can give is that you were my friend's little brother. Always tagging along with us and causing us to have to choose games that would be appropriate for you. Then when we were adults I grew to resent you for denying me honorable deaths in battle,” Volstagg says.

“I never meant any insult. It's just that I didn't want you to die. After all why would I allow children to grow without a father and a wife to raise them without a husband,” Loki says.

“Yes, I realize that now. After the missus took a boar's leg to my head,” Volstagg says and Loki chuckles softly.

“And your opinion towards me now?” Loki asks.

“I'm a little angry with you for betraying Thor's trust, but then I realized that Thor never truly gave you any trust so I am a bit...confused with my feelings towards you. So long as you do not betray Asgard I do not believe there is any reason for me to hate you,” Volstagg says.

“Thank you Volstagg, for a great many things,” Loki says as his four children come in followed by a sea of Volstagg’s own children.

“Mr. Loki, Queen Frigga says that you are an expert story teller. Will you tell us a story?” One of Volstagg's youngest, a girl with braids and a doll bigger than she is says.

“When did she say that?” Loki says nervously.

“Calm yourself. Queen Frigga came here shortly after her grandchildren were left in my care and said that she knew they were here, but that she wished to not be told which of the children they were. Claiming she did not want her opinion of the children tainted by the tales the allfather told of them. After a week she could see no difference between any of the children, aside from the uniqueness all children display and announced that she wished to get tot know her grandchildren properly as she should have done when they were born. She visits regularly now to help Hela with her spells and Jör with his studies. As well as simply spends time telling stories to Fenrir and Sleipnir as well as to my own children. You have been the focus of quite a few stories. She's very fond of telling stories of you as a child. Many of which even I had forgotten,” Volstagg says.

“And what of Odin?” Loki asks quietly.

“He still does not know anything of them being here. According to Queen Frigga he has been to busy maintaining control over the nine realms and dealing with the issue of Midgard to check the children's prisons,” Volstagg says and some of the ever present tension eases from Loki's form. Only to return when a loud knock sounds at the door.

“VOLSTAGG MY FRIEND! I wish for my honorary nieces and nephews to meet the Avengers!” Thor's voice booms from the other side.

“Just a moment!” Volstagg bellows back and looks at Loki who looks to be in a panic.

“Okay younglings, you are to act like I am your father and that Loki is simply helping you make yule gifts and telling stories,” Volstagg says to Loki's four children who nod and then he turns to his own children who also nod.

“Loki, I assure you I will not allow Thor to take the children away. Now are you ready to do what you do best and put that silver-tongue to work?” Volstagg asks.

“Yes,” Loki says and begins showing the children how to carve the antlers and weave clothe. Volstagg takes a breath and opens the door to allow Thor and the Avengers inside. Hoping that he's picked up some of Loki's skill over the years.


	6. Fight

“Brother? What are you doing in Volstagg's house?” Thor asks eyes locking onto his brother even as Volstagg's children along with Loki's screech, “Uncle Thor!” And jump on him.

“I asked him to help my children make yule gifts for their mother. They've already given her every weapon in the known realms so they decided to try making gifts themselves. My boys want to make things out of the antlers of a stag their brothers caught and the girls want to weave some dresses with a little bit of magic in them so that they'll stretch when the missus is carrying again. Now, there are only two people who can carve and weave with magic, besides my wife, and those are Queen Frigga and Loki. Now I wasn't about to ask the Queen of Asgard to help make yule presents with my children. So yesterday, I asked Loki to help them,” Volstagg says.

“That's what you were whispering about yesterday,” Bruce says.

“Actually, yes. We had to lie to you because the missus was listening at the door the little minx,” Volstagg says with an easy smile. Hoping they'll take the flimsy excuse.

“Are all these children yours?” Steve asks as some of the younger ones uses him and Bucky as a jungle gym.

“Yep, they're my brood,” Volstagg says as two of the girls try to steal one of Clint's arrows which he somehow manages to dodge their little hands.

“Hi,” Jör says shyly to Bruce tugging on his pants.

“Hi there, I've seen you around haven't I? You were watching me talk to the healers weren't you,” Bruce says kneeling down by him.

“Yes sir. I want to be a healer too, but it's women's work,” Jör says.

“Healing doesn't pick and choose genders. I'm a man and a healer and some would say a berserker in essence,” Bruce says and Jör smiles.

“I'm Bruce, maybe when you're an adult you can be a healer here or if they won't let you, you can be a healer on Midgard with me,” Bruce says with a smile.

“I'm...Freynin. I would be honored Mr. Bruce,” Jör says with a smile and Bruce pulls a pocket sized first aid kit out of his bag and hands it to Jör.

“Thank you!” Jör says and Loki hides a smile at just how confident he seems with Bruce. He watches Hela approach Tony quietly.

“Are you the Man if Iron?” Hela asks making the man himself jump a little.

“Uh...yes,” Tony says and she smiles.

“I’ve heard many stories about you. Is making things like you do hard?” Hela asks.

“Yes and no. Yes there will always be difficulty when you try to push the boundaries of science, but no because when you have a love for it, it hardly gives you trouble,” Tony says.

“C...could I learn?” Hela asks.

“Uh...yeah. I'll find something we can experiment on together,” Tony says and Hela skips after him and Loki smiles fondly. 

“Are you a hunter?” Fenrir asks Clint.

“Uh, no just your everyday archer. I've never been much for hunting,” Clint says awkwardly.

“I've never been able to master the bow and arrow. C...could you maybe teach me?” Fenrir asks.

“Uh...yeah...sure come outside I'll teach you proper technique,” Clint says and they head outside.

“So...is this where you were yesterday?” Sam asks.

“No. Yesterday I went to mother's garden to enjoy the air and then to the library to read. It was quite relaxing,” Loki says without missing a beat.

“Oomph!” Thor grunts as several other kids jump on him, Bucky and Steve. Loki watches Sleipnir stay on the fringes, his typically outgoing son now shy.

“Hey what are you into?” Sam asks sitting beside Sleipnir. 

“I like running in the forest. Running is fun,” Sleipnir says quietly.

“Then Steve and Bucky are your guys. They have astounding stamina,” Sam says and Sleipnir smiles.

“What about you?” Sleipnir asks.

“Nope. I know I can't keep up with Asgardians,” Sam says laughing and Sleipnir smiles softly.

“I'm shocked that you're letting Loki around kids,” Natasha says as Clint and Tony bring Hela and Fenrir back inside.

“Loki actually has several children of his own,” Thor says.

“WHAT!!” Clint says.

“Yes, I have several children,” Loki says.

“What are they like?” Bruce asks.

“They are monsters,” Thor says from where he is play wrestling with Fenrir and Sleipnir. Everyone freezes when he says that.

“NO THEY ARE NOT!!! You never got to know them! I begged you to get to know your niece and nephews! But you didn't. Odin told you they were monsters and that's all you needed to know! Hela is the sweetest little girl in the nine realms! She loves flowers and watching clouds and she loves to hum little nonsense songs she makes up. Jörmungandr is the gentlest boy on the planet. He's so shy and it makes me feel bad that there is nothing I could do for him. He enjoys teasing the mortals in that forsaken loch Odin put him in on Midgard, but he never hurts them. Fenrir loves to hunt and release! Only keeping enough meat to survive and he loves studying animals and dreams of flying like the birds he loves to chase! And Sleipnir! Apparently he's monster enough to have taken away from me but tame enough to be used as Odin's steed! He wants nothing more than to run free and frolick! They are monsters because you never bothered to get to know them! I had to plead for their lives! And you didn't care! You told me I was making a fool out of myself, but no Thor you were the fool!” Loki snarls at him and Volstagg puts a calming hand on Loki's shoulder to keep him from punching Thor. Which would not be good for anyone.

“What's this about your kids being taken away?” Bruce asks eyeing the various children around him trying not to hulk out.

“Ask Thor what his father did!” Loki shouts.

“He locked the monsters away,” Thor says.

“WHAT!” The Avengers shout.

“Fenrir was locked in a cave in chains, Hela was sent to rule the dead, Jörmungandr was stuck on Midgard, and Sleipnir was saddled and became Odin's war horse and was kept in the stabbles and I was kept out,” Loki says wiping furiously at his tearing eyes.

“He misleads you. He leaves out the fact that Jörmungandr is a serpent, Hela is half dead, Fenrir is a wolf, and Sleipnir is an eight legged horse!” Thor bellows.

“Thor by that logic I am a monster which you have often attempted to convince me I am not,” Bruce says.

“What did the kids do that was so monsterous?” Clint asks face an emotionless mask that Loki can't read but he thinks he sees a little anger in there.

“Nothing,” Loki says.

“Odin says they are monsters so that's what they are,” Thor says and all of Volstagg's children begin kicking Thor' shins.

“Uncle Thor a meanie!” They say. 

“Thor, if Odin said your children were monsters would you believe him?” Steve asks.

“If I had seen them be monsters yes,” Thor says.

“BUT YOU WOULD TAKE ODIN'S WORD OVER THAT OF THEIR PARENT IN REGARDS TO YOUR OWN NIECE AND NEPHEWS!” Loki shouts at him and he's so angry he's shaking.

Hela makes a move to go comfort her father but Jörmungandr wraps an arm around her to keep her from going to him.

“Loki, take a breath. Don't do anything foolish. How about you take us to meet your kids and we will figure out a way to help thwm,” Steve says.

“I cannot Captain. Odin keeps their location a secret from me, aside from Sleipnir who I only see when there is battle and I'm not allowed near him. The only thing I can do is pray that he survives the battle. My greatest fear has always been that he'll get injured during battle and Odin will have him put down,” Loki says quietly.

“Would your mother know where they are?” Steve asks.

“Yes, I do know,” Frigga says from where she's been listening in from the door.


	7. Reveal

“Mother how long have you been standing there?” Thor asks.

“Long enough to know that I must tell you that if you put one hand on my grandchildren’s heads, I will show you the fierce fighter that your father demanded to marry,” Frigga says entering the room and Volstagg and his children immediately drop into a bow.

“Honorable Volstagg, perhaps it would be wise to have the children go play outside. So, that they do not hear what a fool their uncle is being,” Frigga says staring pointedly at Thor.

“Yes my Queen. Alright you troublemakers out, go play by the stream,” Volstagg bellows and the children giggle and run out because they never get to play by the river because mama says they'd get too dirty.

“Mother, I don't know what lies Loki has fed you, but Father says…” Thor starts to say.

“Your father says a great many things, and not all of them true. I'll admit, at first I believed him when he said that they were monsters. I've made a great many mistakes in my life. Most of them while I was raising the both of you. One of them being not getting to know my Grandchildren and relying only on Odin's assessment of them. My second mistake was attributing Loki's pleas for the sparing of their lives as purely a parent's love. Not this time Thor. Those children are everything Loki's claims them to be. In a crowd of children the only way you can tell they are Loki's is their eyes. They have his eyes and Hela has his true smile, Jörmungandr has his love for knowledge. Sleipnir is just as shy as he was at that age and Fenrir has the same burning desire to prove himself as a warrior and sorcerer, just as Loki wanted and I suspect still wants to do,” Frigga says.

“Mother you speak of the children as if you have seen them out of their prisons,” Thor says.

“I have Thor, they've been free for a little over two or three Midgardian years. All it took was one day of talking to them and I saw how wrong Odin truly was,” Frigga says and Thor tenses.

“Mother if the monsters are free Father must be warned,” Thor says heading for the door only for it to slam shut in his face and for him to be held against it.

“You will do no such thing Thor Borinir Odinson. I birthed you and I love you, but I also love Loki as much as if I had birthed him. Those children are my grandchildren. They are sweet innocent children that need someone to protect them, and I have given an oath to do so and if I must harm you to keep my oath, as much as it would pain me to do so, than I will,” Frigga says calmly.

“You would harm your own son for those beasts?” Thor demands.

“I would harm my own son for my grandchildren Thor. If the roles were switched and it were Loki trying to harm your children I would defend them just as fiercely. You are my son and I love you as much as I love Loki, but your father has tainted your view of the world,” Frigga says sadly.

“Thor, if it means anything, I too have met the children and allowed my own brood to play with them briefly. If it weren't for their hair not being red, I wouldn't be able to tell them apart from my own children,” Volstagg lies.

“Thor maybe you should agree to at least meet the children. They hardly sound like vicious monsters,” Steve says.

“Besides, if four bloodthirsty monsters were on the loose then surely your father would have noticed in three years,” Tony says.

“Regardless of all that, unless they actually did something horrible, there is no fucking reason to treat a child like that. Taking them away from their parent purely because of how they look! You're fucking aliens you all look weird!” Clint shouts breaking his silence he'd been in since Frigga showed up.

“Man, I'm sorry, but Odin is seriously starting to piss me off. What kind of man does that to first his son and then his grandchildren. He's pathetic in my opinion,” Sam says.

“Take care how you speak of my father,” Thor growls but is still paralyzed by Frigga’s magic.

“No Thor, you take care how you speak of your niece and nephews,” Frigga says.

“I can't believe I'm going to say this, but maybe the other guy should try knocking some sense into him,” Bruce says turning a little green.

“No!” Four little voices say and Loki's four children run in and Loki's eyes widen with fear of what Thor will do now.

“Get out of here. He wants to turn you in to Odin so you'll be locked up again!” Loki hisses getting between them and Thor.

“Volstagg, you hid them within your own family? Are you mad? That's treason!” Thor says.

“Actually it's not. When Loki took the throne from Odin while you were banished Queen Frigga told him where the children were and Loki went and freed them and then brought them to me and asked me to take them in. Once I agreed he gave me royal orders to care for them and not tell a soul their location. So it's technically not treason. Loki was a legitimate king at the time and he gave me a command which I followed,” Volstagg says.

“I thought you said they were a serpent, half dead, a wolf and a horse, Thor. They look pretty normal to me,” Natasha says.

“We're all magic like Daddy and Grandma. We can shapeshift like he does,” Hela says peeking out from behind Loki's cape.

“Wait... I played with each of you…” Thor says dumbly.

“Yes, and we played with you. We wrestled with you and the so called monsters didn't harm you at all,” Fenrir says.

“I... I never hurt a single human on Midgard. Even when they tried to blind me with those flashy light things, or they invades my home waters with small machines to look for me. All I did is tease them a little,” Jörmungandr says. 

“I was perfectly behaved when I was ridden into battle. I didn't even complain when the riding gear hurt my mouth or back,” Sleipnir says quietly.

“I try really hard to bring a little fun and life to the people in my realm. I drew flowers all over the place and taught them games and everything...does that make me a monster Uncle Thor?” Hela asks batting her eyes at him.

“I... well...um... Odin...no?” Thor says unsure.

“Of course not dearling. Those people deserve games and flowers too,” Loki says picking her up.

“I bet they were the prettiest flowers ever,” Jörmungandr says ruffling his little sister's hair.

“Brother please, if you ever cared for me, spend this week with them. Get to know them as they truly are. If you desire it I'll get down on my knees and beg if I must,” Loki pleads looking at Thor tears in his eyes.

“I...alright Loki, but if at the end of the week when it is time for us to return to Midgard, I still feel they are a threat I will tell father of their whereabouts,” Thor says and Frigga releases him.

“Thank you brother,” Loki says as the boys cautiously approach him and hold out their hands and Hela hands Thor a flower.

“I'd better go ferch the missus so she can go to the feast tonight,” Volstagg says. 

“You won't be attending?” Clint asks.

“Someone needs to tend the babes and I went to the feast last night. It is her turn,” Volstagg says.

“Volstagg my friend I'm afraid she and your brood have you wrapped around their fingers,” Thor says with a chuckle.

“I'm sorry, of the two of us who has a lovely family?” Volstagg says and Loki bursts into laughter.

“Father, may we walk you to the door?” Jörmungandr asks.

“Of course,” Loki says and as they near the door Tony remembers something Jörmungandr had said.

“Those flashy things you mentioned. Did you mean cameras?” 

“I believe that's what they are called,” Jörmungandr says.

“Why were people taking your picture?” Tony asks.

“I believe that they wanted a picture of the ellusive creature of the loch.”

“Wait... you're Nessie!” Tony nearly shrieks.

“Oh? Is that what they were saying to me? It is so difficult to hear with water in my ears. I thought they were saying messy and were commenting on my hygiene,” Jörmungandr says as they reach the door and Tony is standing there frozen and speechless.

“Come on Tony. We have a feast to go to,” Steve says.

“I...just met Nessie,” Tony says.

“And you can meet him again tomorrow if you like,” Loki says as Steve literally picks Tony up.

“Bye, we love you,” the four children say quietly and Loki steps back inside to give them each a hug and a kiss.

“And I love you dearlings. I want you to continue being on your best behavior,” Loki says before rejoining the Avengers.

“Surprisingly you're a good father,” Clint says.

“Thanks, I had an outstanding example of what not to do,” Loki says as they make their way back to the palace.


	8. Picnic

The second night of the feast is relatively uneventful. Thor gets far too drunk and boasts about the size of his muscles before passing out. Tony gets drunk and mutters about Nessie, but he still has the good sense to do it once Odin has left. Loki is unsurprisingly quiet during the entire feast only talking when Bucky, Sam, or Bruce ask him a quiet question about his kids at which point he starts beaming and talking more than they've ever heard him talk before. 

So, the Avengers find themselves sitting in the hall for breakfast the next morning some of them slightly hungover and the others reveling in their misery.

“So, what's the plan for today?” Tony asks causing Clint to wince at the volume if his voice.

“Shhhhh, my head hurts,” Clint mumbles and Loki cocks his head to the side and starts mixing some concoction.

“Drink this Agent Barton. It is a remedy for a hangover,” Loki says passing it to him.

“Thor, have you ever taken this?” Clint asks.

“No, Loki usually uses a spell,” Thor says.

“I felt you would be unwilling to let me use magic,” Loki says and Clint downs potion and shows signs of being better instantly.

“And to answer your question Stark, my children have invited us for a walk in the woods,” Loki says.

“Do I get to ask Jörmaindr...Jör...how do you say it?”

“Jör-mung-andr,” Loki says.

“Jörmungandr, right. About being Nessie?” Tony asks.

“If he is not opposed,” Loki says and Tony rubs his hands together and then runs back to his chambers and comes back with a small bag.

“I put together a little beginners engineer kit for Hela, is it okay to give it to her?” Tony asks.

“Yes. I believe it would be,” Loki says and Bruce comes in carrying a book.

“I was going to show this to the healers, but I think Jörmungandr would enjoy it more,” Bruce says.

“That’s very kind of you. Jörmungandr would absolutely love that,” Loki says and they get up and go to Volstagg's house where the kids are waiting. 

“Hi,” they say hugging Loki and Hela tentatively hugs Tony. He stands there in shock and then hugs her back.

“H...hey there kiddo, look what I got for you,” Tony says and hands her the little kit.

“Thank you Mr. Tony. I love it!” She squeals and Tony smiles a little and ruffles her hair as she climbs up onto his shoulders. 

Loki watches then and smiles as Bruce hands Jörmungandr his book and Jörmungandr hugs him.

“Daddy I made a picnic,” Hela says pointing at the basket Fenrir is holding for her.

“That's wonderful dearling. I can't wait,” Loki says kissing her cheek.

“Thank you Daddy,” she beams and hands Tony a flower.

“Thank you sweetie,” Tony says blushing a little.

“Come on!” Fenrir and Sleipnir say running ahead into the woods.

“Don't run too far ahead!” Loki calls out.

“Loki you're such a worrier,” Thor says rolling his eyes watching Tony give Hela a piggy back ride.

“Well, excuse me. I know how horrible it can be to be lost out here,” Loki says.

“What do you mean?” Bucky asks.

“Odin left me lost out here for several days when I was a child. He claimed it would teach me much needed survival skills,” Loki says and climbs over a tree root.

“That's horrible,” Bruce says.

“That's Odin,” Loki says and they come to a clearing and set up for the picnic. They sit and eat and Hela brings a bundle of flowers over to Loki and he begins helping her to weave them into a tiara which he then puts on her head and begins braiding her hair into a complex Asgardian style that he's seen his mother do a few times when there was a particularly important event.

“Hey, looking good kiddo,” Tony says and Hela smiles and squeals and hugs him tightly. Loki smiles and Hela climbs up behind him and starts playing with his hair. While they watch Fenrir and Sleipnir wrestle and play with a ball.

“Don't you want to play with your brothers?” Nat asks.

“No, they get all smelly and sticky,” Hela says scrunching up her nose and braiding Loki's hair making Natasha laugh.

“So Jörmungandr, what's it like living in a lake?” Tony asks.

“It was nice. Much nicer than when I lived on Asgard. Your fellow humans treated me nicely. They held festivals in my honor and would come looking for me and when they saw me they'd look so excited. It was amazing, but I missed my father and siblings so much it hurt,” Jörmungandr says softly and Loki reaches over to put a hand on his shoulder making the boy smile.

“Is Midgard pretty?” Hela asks quietly.

“So pretty dearling. There are flowers and animals and bright blue skies. In the winter there's snow and in the fall the leaves turn so many pretty colors,” Loki says and she smiles.

“The water is so clear and blue. It sparkles when the sun hits it just right and there's pretty rocks and corals in the ocean and the fish are so brightly colored,” Jörmungandr says and Hela cries a little.

“What's wrong dearling?” Loki asks pulling her into his arms.

“I wanna see Midgard too! But I can't,” she sniffles a little and Loki holds her tightly against him.

“Says who?” Tony says.

“It would be very difficult to sneak a child past Heimdall. He'd know the minute she came near him and he'd tell Odin. I cannot allow that to happen,” Loki says.

“Is there any way to get off of Asgard without him?” Tony asks.

“Yes, there are small portals and the like, but getting her back after her visit would be near impossible,” Loki says.

“So then we don't bring her back,” Tony says.

“What?”

“We take all the kids to Midgard. Odin has no power over Midgard. They'd be safe,” Tony says.

“Yes, but safe where? I have no where to keep them,” Loki says.

“For someone who claims to be smarter than me you are being very slow. They can stay in the tower,” Tony says.

“You'd allow them to live in your tower?” Loki asks.

“Yes, of course. Besides Hela made me promise to teach her everything I know. And I don't mean to toot my own horn but I know a lot of stuff. Way more than I can possibly teach her in thw four days,” Tony says and Loki smiles.

“Thank you, Stark. You have no idea what this means to me,” Loki says.

“Don't mention it. Seriously, don't do it. I have an image to maintain.”

“Man of Iron. I must caution against this. I have not decided whether the children are a threat, and if they are then I will not allow them to go to Midgard,” Thor says.

“For goodness sakes Thor. The only person Hela is a danger to is someone who's allergic to pollen,” Steve says and Hela cock her head on the side.

“Daddy what's an allergic?” Hela asks.

“An allergy is something that makes a person ill when exposed to it. Some people sneeze, cough, or wheeze and then there are more extreme reactions,” Loki says.

“None of them are allergic are they?” Hela asks worried.

“No dear, they would have all ready had a reaction if they were,” Loki says.

“Okay, so let's figure out how we can get the kids off Asgard,” Bucky says.

“I could take them through a secret way...but I wouldn't be able to get back in time to leave with you for Midgard, and of I'm not there Heimdall will grow suspicious,” Loki says.

“What about one of us? Could one of us take them through and you make an illusion?” Bucky asks.

“Heimdall would sense it,” Loki says.

“What if I fake an emergency and have Heimdall send me home the day before, could I sneak back to Asgard then?” Tony asks.

“Why are you the one that gets to sneak?” Clint asks.

“Because taking the kids to Earth was my idea, I'm not about to involve anyone else any more than I have to,” Tony says.

“I'm afraid traversing the paths would be too complicated for a mortal,” Loki says.

“So, our only hope is your Mother,” Clint says.

“But she wouldn't be able to be back in time to see us off,” Nat says.

“Which would arouse suspicion... unless we give everyone a reason to believe I would not want to see you off,” Frigga says making everyone jump.

“How does she do that,” Sam gasps holding his heart.

“Where do you think I learned it. What do you mean mother?” Loki asks.

“My granddaughter invited me. As I was saying, if the court believes me angry at you and Thor they would not expect me to see you off because I am as they assume an over emotional woman,” Frigga says.

“Allowing you the time to take the children to Midgard,” Loki says.

“But how do we convince them that you are mad at loki and I?” Thor asks and Frigga smiles a smile that the Avengers recognize from when Loki has an idea.

“Simple Thor, we do what we do best, argue and fight,” Loki says.

“Precisely. You both will fight in two days time during the feast. The next day I will behave coldly to you both where people can see. During the final night of the feats you will again fight and then be disrespectful to me and I will magic my chambers to say I do not wish to see my two ungrateful sons off while I am really taking the children to Midgard,” Frigga says.

“That's quite the plan Your Highness. I see where Loki gets his brains from,” Tony says and Frigga turns to Loki.

“I am not one to be fooled by flattery, but I do like this mortal,” she says.

“Thank you for this Mother,” Loki says.

“I am simply standing up for them, like I should have done for you,” Frigga says hugging him.

“Grandma, can I braid your hair?” Hela asks deciding that the mood is too somber and needs a little lightening up.

“Of course dear,” she says and sits and the others watch the boys roughhouse with Thor while Jörmungandr sits and reads his book. 

All in all, it's a beautiful day in Hela's opinion. The only thing that could make it better is if there was an amazing sunset.

No sooner has the thought crossed her mind than the sun begins setting, sending waves of color over the sky.

“We'd better get the kids back to Volstagg's and make our way to the feast,” Tony says.

“I will take them,” Frigga says.

“But then won't you be late?” Natasha asks.

“A Queen is never late, everyone else is simply early,” she says and vanishes with the kids.

“How has she seen that movie?” Tony asks.

“I told her about it and then played it for her with my illusions,” Loki says and they begin making third way back to the palace. And Tony decides to learn what else Loki can do with his magic.


	9. Night Sky

The third night of the feast goes as smoothly as most things involving the Avengers and Loki do...not at all.

The night started out well, the warriors three and Sif decided to teach the Avengers how to dance and eventually the other Asgardians decided to join in... except for Loki. The night fell apart when a very drunk very stupid man decided that Loki would make a good drinking companion.

“You know you're lucky that Odin didn't execute you,” he says tossing back his third drink since sitting down.

“Yes, as you've said several times before,” Loki says trying to catch the eye of one of the Avengers or even his mother.

“If you were my kid I would have had you killed the minute you showed an interest in magic. No son of mine would be an ergi,” the man says.

“Yes...lucky for any children no one has seen fit to lay with you,” Loki says and the man slams his fists against the table.

“You and your ilk are the reason why no one fears Asgard anymore!” He shouts drawing the attention of everyone in the hall.

“You give me far too much credit. People stopped fearing Asgard long before I was born,” Loki says and suddenly he's crashing to the floor, the weight of the man on top of him and a fist attacking his face.

“ENOUGH!” Odin shouts and the man stops his attack to bow to Odin.

“Please forgive me my King,” the man says.

“Guards take this wretch home,” Odin says not even looking at Loki as Sam and Bucky help him up and Frigga checks his face for anything broken.

“Aren't you going to punish him?” Steve asks as the man gets dragged out.

“For what? Everything he said is the truth. If it weren't he wouldn't have been able to land in so many hits. To be hit more that twice is succession is pathetic,” Odin says and demands that the feast continue on.

“I'm fine Mother. Just some bruises, I'll heal them when I'm alone in my room,” Loki says.

“Why wouldn't you just heal them now?” Bruce asks worriedly checking Loki's face as well.

“To heal wounds is considered weak or a woman's job,” Loki says wincing as Bruce prods a sensitive bruise.

“That's stupid,” Bruce says.

“That's Asgard,” Loki says and takes his leave from the hall amid whispers and laughter.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Tony wakes up in the middle of the night unable to put the look of sadness on Loki's face out of his mind. He sighs and heads to Loki's room and knocks but there is no response.

“Excuse me sir. If you're looking for him, try the library. He enjoys sitting in there and reading,” a servant girl says and hurries off down the hall. 

Tony makes his way to the library and follows the fancy carpet and finds a window wide open and Tony's stomach sinks, this looks very bad.

“Oh Loki, what did you do?” Tony whispers and slowly looks out the window but doesn't see anything.

“What do you want Stark?” Tony hears above him and he looks up to find Loki sitting on the edge of the roof a pile of books next to him.

“Loki what are you doing up there?” Tony asks worriedly.

“What does it look like?” Loki asks.

“I don't think I want to say what it looks like,” Tony says and Loki cocks his head to the side and looks at the ground and back to Tony.

“Oh...no it is not that,” Loki says climbing down and back through the window and stands next to him.

“Then what were you doing up there?” Tony asks.

“I was reading and sometimes watching the stars. As I always have when I am feeling bad,” Loki says.

“Loki, listen. What that man said was completely wrong. There is nothing wrong with doing magic and fighting with the skills you do. It's actually pretty impressive... I mean when it's not being used against me,” Tony says and Loki smiles softly.

“Thank you Stark,” Loki says and puts the books back into their spots.

“Look, I know exactly what you've had to live with, or at least partly and I know what that can do to a kid. I'm not going to tell you that it gets better or that you don't deserve to be treated like that. I think you have already started to think that. I just want to tell you that if you need to go back up on to the roof invite me,” Tony says and Loki smiles.

“Thank you...and to help ease your mortal nerves I feel I should tell you that falling from the roof would do little more than bruise me,” Loki says.

“How do you know that?”

“I fell from the bifrost and survived...barely...but I survived. The fall from the roof would be more that a thousand times shorter than that fall,” Loki says.

“Still, let's not give my weak mortal heart any additional reasons to worry okay?” Tony asks.

“Okay...oh and Stark...thank you for the kindness you've shown. It means a great deal,” Loki says.

“Of course. I'm not going to offer you a shoulder to cry on because I am the last personal to help someone deal with emotional trauma...but I can just offer companionship. Being alone sucks,” Tony says.

“Is that why you insisted that all the Avengers move in with you?” Loki asks and Tony nods.

“We are all just a bunch of hurt people that desperately need people around us. So, that's what I did,” Tony says.

“That's very considerate of you, do they know that's what you did?” Loki asks.

“No, and I'd rather they not know. I don't want the friendships that have been formed to come under question,” Tony says.

“Of course Stark. Your secret will be safe with me,” Loki says.

“Thanks Reindeer Games,” Tony says and offers to walk Loki back to his room and Loki accepts as they walk they see the door to Natasha's room open and a drunken Sif to stumble out drunkenly. Her hair is messed up and her clothes are rumpled and her lips are kiss swollen.

“Well it looks like someone got lucky with our favorite assassin,” Tony says quietly to Loki as they turn the corner so Sif won't see them.

“Never thought Sif of all people would sleep with a member of the same sex. I always suspected Fandral of maybe enjoying both,” Loki says.

“Fandral...is that the very dapper one,” Tony says trying to imitate him.

“Yes, he's a fierce warrior. When we were younger he used to flirt with me to no end when no one was looking. He only started hating me when I kept refusing his advances,” Loki says.

“Jerk,” Tony mutters and Loki smiles.

“Quite. You'd better rest up for tomorrow,” Loki says.

“What's tomorrow?”

“You all agreed to give Asgard a demonstration of your skills as warriors,” Loki says.

“I must have been very drunk. I don't remember that,” Tony says.

“It was between Thor's fourth and fifth glass of Mead. Banner had the good sense to refuse the showcase,” Loki says with a smile.

“Great...how bad is it going to be?” Tony asks.

“You'll be going up against the warriors three and Sif,” Loki says.

“And you told us that next to Thor and Odin they're the strongest warriors here,” Tony groans.

“Yes, good luck with that,” Loki says.

“You're not going to join us?” Tony asks.

“No. If I win I will simply receive ire for using ergi methods to win and if I lose I will again be humiliated during the feast,” Loki says.

“Well if you're damned if you do and damnes if you don't you might as well do,” Tony says making Loki crack a smile.

“Alright, I suppose I can join you,” Loki says.

“Thanks Loki. Who knows maybe something interesting will happen tomorrow,” Tony says disappearing into his room and Loki is worried about what he could mean by that and goes to his own room and falls asleep.


	10. Battle

The next day finds them standing in a training yard facing off against the four warriors while all of Asgard and Bruce watch from the stands.

“You ready for this Loki?” Tony asks the anxious looking God quietly.

“It's as you said. I'm damned if I do and if I don't. So, I might as well do,” Loki says and Tony smiles.

“I'm honored that you're quoting me now. But you didn't answer my question. Are you ready? Because I've got your back,” Tony says.

“Yes... I am ready Stark. Also tell the others not to hold back. Our opponents will not do so,” Loki says and they get back into position. Loki looks over at the crowds of people and wonders what will happen if he gets injured. Would they take him to the healers or let him die on the field? Would the Avengers try to save him? He knows Bruce, Sam, Bucky, Steve and Tony would but what of the Agents and Thor?

“Ready... Begin!” Odin commands and Hogun comes at Loki swinging. Forcing Loki to duck and dodge around behind him. Thor goes flying into Volstagg and the two of them land on the other end of the yard.

Loki ducks as Hogun’s arm aims a shot to his head and Loki rams his shoulder into Hogun's stomach. Hogun grunts a little but grabs Loki's shoulders making them fall to the ground.

“Bucky, go help Loki!” Steve shouts as Loki tries to throw Hogun off of him while also dodging the punches Hogun is aiming at his face.

“It's fine! I can handle it,” Loki says and manages to finally get Hogun off of him.

Loki rolls to his feet and kicks Hogun's weapon away from him, before aiming a kick to Hogun's head, hopefully, knocking him out.

“Clint!” Natasha yells and Loki turns to see Fandral pull his sword out of Clint's stomach and it's as if time stops.

Loki watches Clint slump to the ground holding the wound.

“Loki, can you heal him?” Tony asks.

“I... I,” Loki says thinking about Odin will say if he saves Clint's life...what everyone would say about healing Clint's battle wounds and taking an honorable death away from him. But, if he doesn't Clint will die, the Avengers will mourn and he'll lose any respect they have for him...but if he does heal Clint he'll lose any respect he got from his father for beating Hogun without and ergi tricks.

“Loki can you heal him?” Natasha asks and Loki is reminded of how deeply Natasha cares for Clint. How when she had Loki locked up in front of her she had only been concerned about Clint.

“Yes,” Loki says and drops down beside Clint and puts a hand in Clint's stomach and begins working his magic.   
“Loki,” he hears Odin growl and Loki shuts his eyes and works on healing the wound.

Clint gasps and jerks a little and the wound closes. Loki has just enough time to breathe a sigh of relief before everything goes dark from a blow to the head for Sif.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Loki regains consciousness in his room with the blankets tucked in around him. Which Loki takes to mean his Mother did it.

He climbs out of bed and makes his way through the palace and hears the voices of Odin and the Avengers from inside.

“Avenger Barton, I would like to humbly apologize for Loki's stupidity in denying you an honorable death. Any reparations you desire will be granted to you,” Loki hears Odin say and he storms out of the palace and to Volstagg's house.

“Daddy! Mama!” The children squeal.

“Daddy sad,” Hela says handing him a flower.

“Yes I am dearlings. But being here is making me feel better,” Loki says and cocks his head to the side as he hears a noise outside and Tony comes in.

“Hey, Legolas told us what Odin said to him. He really is a dick,” Tony says and sits beside Loki.

“It's refreshing for someone else to see him as I do,” Loki says.

“Believe me, I know,” Tony says and they watch the kids play.

“I know you don't like talking about your father, but if you ever feel like doing so, I would be honored to lend my ear,” Loki says and Tony smiles.

“Thanks Reindeer Games. Maybe I'll take you up on that sometime. Just so you know Clint's looking for you so that he can thank you for saving his life,” Tony says.

“Tell Agent Barton that I appreciate the gesture but allowing him to die would have been a terrible waste of a warrior, and I hope that this can help make up for all that I've done in the past,” Loki says and Hela yawns and rubs her eyes.

“Someone needs a nap,” Tony says and she pouts.

“I don't want to miss out on time with Daddy,” she pouts.

“Hey hey hey, kiddo. You'll have all the time in the world to spend with your Daddy when we get to Midgard in two days,” Tony says and she smiles and runs off for her nap.

“We should probably make our way to the feast. I do have a show to put on with Thor. At least this means he won't have to create a grievance,” Loki says as they begin walking.

“I'll let point break know. Are you going to be alright if he says some things that hit close to home or if it gets physical?” Tony asks. 

“Yes. When we were younger Thor and I used to stage fights all the time so that Mother would feel sorry for him or I and we would get some sort of treat to comfort us,” Loki says as they walk into the Grand Hall. Loki makes his way through the crowd and Tony goes to Thor. 

When Thor's eyes lock on Loki he twists his face into the closest thing to true anger. Only someone who's seen the real thing on Thor, like Loki, would know it is fake.

“HOW DARE YOU DENY AGENT BARTON AN HONORABLE DEATH!” Thor shouts crashing into Loki and slamming him against the wall. Loki let's out a grunt louder than strictly necessary to play it up. Thor isn't hurting as much as he could be.

“I did what I thought was best!” Loki snarls back and Thor puts his arm over Loki's throat.

“You did what you wanted, to Hel with the consequences!” Thor shouts. Pressing a bit harder.

“I saved his life. If you would rather let your friend die then that's on your head! But from what I understand of Midgard allowing a comrade to die is considered cowardly,” Loki snarls.

“And what would you know of Midgard?”

“I know quite enough!”

“Did you learn about Midgard while you were attempting to control it? Or when you were controlling Barton's mind like a witch?” Thor demands and Loki hits his head against the wall behind him. 

“Enough!” Frigga shouts making everyone look at her.

“I will not have you both ruin this feast for the Avengers! If the two of you cannot behave than neither of you should be here!” Frigga says and the air in the room turns frigid and Thor releases Loki who slides to the floor.

“Mother I apologize for Loki's behavior,” Thor says.

“I mean both of your behavior. Go to your chambers,” Frigga says and both men go to their rooms.

“Nicely done,” Natasha whispers and Frigga smiles.

“Where do you think Loki learned it all from,” Frigga says with a smile and they go back to playing their parts Frigga making apologies to the Avengers for her sons behavior and asking their forgiveness, and then leaving the feast. Their plan is going off without a hitch...which has to be a first for them.

She just hopes that their luck continues as it has.


	11. Brief

Loki wakes up the next morning feeling sore wherever Thor had hit him and where he had been hit during the fight. He slowly climbs out of bed and lets out a pained groan just as there's a knock on his door.

“Who's there?” Loki asks freezing.

“Tony, I come bearing food, tea, and ointment to ease your aches and pains. Can I come in?” Tony's voice calls through the door. Loki raises a hand and the door swings open and Tony steps inside with everything he promised and sits in the bed.

“Would the sir like a pastry?” Tony asks is a fake french accent making Loki chuckle lightly as he takes one from Tony and pours himself some tea.

“Careful Stark, people might believe you're becoming fond of me,” Loki teases sipping it.

“Maybe I am. I mean I'm seeing a whole new side of you. A side that I can see becoming a very good friend,” Tony says and Loki looks up.

“Friends...of course it would be an honor Stark,” Loki says taking another sip.

“Tony, please.”

“How about Anthony?” Loki asks.

“Oh alright. I guess it's a good compromise,” Tony says smiling ruefully. And hands the ointment to Loki.

“Look I know that you can heal these wounds in a second, and I also know that you're not doing it because of some stupid Asgardian belief in strength and weakness. But I also know that those have to hurt like an SOB. So, do yourself a favor and put this on them, I don't like seeing you get hurt,” Tony says. Loki hands it back to him and heals himself.

“I'm tired of adhering to stupid Asgardian values. Perhaps I should begin forming my own values,” Loki says.

“Well then let's go do a little song and dance for Odin and then let's work on getting your kids packed up to go. We have a plan to set in motion,” Tony says and they make their way down to breakfast.

“Oh look the ergi awakens,” Thor says and Loki doesn't react because he knows it's just part of the facade for Odin.

“Go to Hel Thor,” Loki says sitting across from him and Thor bangs his hand down onto the table making the silverware shake.

“Do not insult me brother,” Thor growls.

“Then don't act as my superior, Thor.”

“Enough! You are both behaving like spoiled children! It's almost more than I can stand,” Frigga says.

“As if you care. You raised us this way,” Loki says and Frigga freezes, stares at him a moment and then turns and leaves the hall. Loki scoffs ands storms out and Tony follows after him. 

“You and your mother are perfect actors,” Tony says as they head to Volstagg's.

“It comes from years of time spent together,” Loki says and hugs his children when they launch themselves at him.

“So, does Queen Know how to get to Avengers tower?”

“Yes I showed her how to get there with illusions. The children will be there before we get back,” Loki says showing Hela how to fold her stuff so that her meager belongings will fit in one bag.

“Will the trip be hard?” Tony asks suddenly worried about little Hela trying to get through a desert or something.

“It is not easy, but it is far easier than their captivities were. And I have no doubt that my mother will help them along,” Loki says turning to help Fenrir next.

“When, we get to Midgard we're all taking a nice little trip to the mall,” Tony says and Hela cocks her head to the side.

“What's a mall?” 

“You'll see.” 

“Okay, now does everyone know the plan?” Loki asks.

“Yes. We get you before first light and Grandma will come to the back door and take us to Midgard,” Fenrir says proudly.

“Good, now I want you to obey anything and everything she says and do not wander away from her and listen to everything she says closely. I love you all very much and I want you to be safe,” Loki says hugging his children tightly to his chest.

“We will Dad. Nothing will happen to us. Promise,” Fenrir says and Loki nods.

“We have to go Loki. You need to fight with your mom,” Tony says and they make their way back to the palace after Loki gives his kids goodbye kisses.

“Good luck in there,” Tony says and slips into the feast. Loki takes a deep breath messes up his hair and clothes. He picks up a cask Mead and pats himself with it.

“Show time,” Loki says and pushes open the door to the Hall and begins to stumble in.


	12. Homecoming

“Hello Mother…Hello Allfather,” Loki does his best impression of a slut and stumbles into the feast hall. Making sure you still some Mead on Bucky.

“Loki, what are you doing?” Frigga hisses gathering up her dress to decend down to him.

“Partying, like the rest of Asgard is. Celebrating my triumphant defeat!” Loki says loud enough to echo.

“You are making a fool out of yourself,” Frigga hisses and Loki laughs.

“As if you and Thor haven't already done that,” Loki says and fakes a hiccup and takes a swig of Mead and then stumbles back a little.

“Loki, I am sorry for whatever imagined slights you feel have been committed against you,” Frigga says.

“No you're not. All my life all I ever wanted was the same love, care and attention that was given to Thor. I thought it was my right to receive love from you since I was your son. All my life I thought I had done something horribly wrong to deserve my treatment. And do you know what happened Mother? Do you?” Loki says voice near hysterical, and not all of it is an act. He can't help but keep some truth out of his facade.

“Loki,” Frigga says.

“Is that even my name? Was that name given to me by my actual parents or was it a name you just pulled out of the air the day I was brought home from war? I was good enough as a babe until I began showing magic! Before I began laying with men as well as women! Would you still have named me and taken me if you had known I would be an ergi in every sense of the word!” Loki shouts and you could hear a pin drop with how quiet everyone has become.

“Loki, I named you because regardless of who birthed you, you are my son,” Frigga says.

“I am no more your son than you are my mother,” Loki says and he has enough of a warning to take the slap that Frigga aims at his cheek with hardly any pain.

“Maybe you are right. Maybe you aren't my son. No son of mine could be such a monster,” Frigga says and walks from the Hall leaving the whole of Asgard staring after her. Loki throws his cask of Mead against the wall and storms out and to his chambers for some rest.

The next morning the Avengers stand with Heimdall as Odin walks up to them to see them off. Offering his apologies for Frigga's absence, citing an illness.

“Remember Avenger Barton, Asgard still owes you reparations for the actions of one of our troublesome residents. When you have decided, I will grant it to you,” Odin says shaking Clint's hand. The latter looking very uncomfortable with the whole idea.

“Thor, my son. Promise to visit soon to tell more stories of your adventures,” Odin says pulling Thor into a hug.

“Of course father,” Thor says and Odin bids each of the other Avengers a safe journey and many victories to come, except for Loki. Loki doesn't get so much as a glance. Which is just as well because Loki doesn't think he can stay stoic for much longer. He's anxious to see his kids and he doesn't want Odin to suspect anything.

“Okay Heimdall, take them back to Midgard,” Odin says and suddenly they're standing on the roof of the tower and Loki runs inside to the common area where his mother is sitting with Hela and Sleipnir asleep on her lap and Fenrir passed out at her feet and Jörmungandr nestled against her side.

“Are they alright?” Loki asks nervously.

“Perfectly fine. They were very bored travelers. They take after you that way. When you were Hela’s age you hated traveling with me. You'd fall asleep the minute you could. Sometimes I would have to carry you like a travel sack,” Frigga says and Loki blushes a little. Frigga sets Hela and Sleipnir aside and pulls Loki against her into a hug.

“I am sorry if anything I said last night hurt you,” she says stroking his hair.

“No, of course not Mother. I know it was simply part of the staging. Just as it was with everything I said,” Loki says.

“I must get back now. But now that I know about that secret passage I'll come visit when I can,” Frigga says giving Loki and Thor kisses on the head.

“Thor, I want you to watch out for Loki and your nieces and nephews. They need as much family as they can,” Frigga whispers to her eldest son.

“Of course.”

“And Loki, keep Thor out of trouble. He needs a bit of leveling now and then,” she says hugging Loki who nods. Frigga then turns to the children and kneels by them.

“Watch out for the both of them. Sometimes they'll make you question who are the adults and who are the children,” she whispers with a chuckle and kisses each if their children, before handing a small stone to Loki on a necklace.

“If you're ever in trouble touch it and think of me and I will know and try my absolute best to help,” Frigga says as Loki puts it around his neck and Frigga gives one to Thor also.

“Goodbye Mother,” Loki says giving her a hug before seeing her outside.

“Loki, be safe here on Midgard and take good care of Sir Stark. He has a good soul. He would make an excellent companion,” Frigga says with a smile.

“Yes, Stark... Anthony has extended the hand of friendship to me. I plan to accept it and hope we can become good friends,” Loki says and gives his mother in final hug before allowing her to leave.

“I have rooms set up for them. They're pretty bland but we'll fix that tomorrow. Let's get these guys to bed,” Tony says and picks up Hela and Sleipnir in his arms. They shift a little but stay asleep. Loki smiles and follows Tony into one of the bedrooms where there are four beds and Loki tucks each of the children in and Loki sits there stroking the children's hair.

“This is amazing Anthony,” Loki says.

“What is?”

“Being able to tuck them. Letting then go to sleep and knowing they'll be here in the morning and that I will be there in the morning. Being able to him them to sleep should they need it or to help them with nightmares if they have them,” Loki says smiling down at his children.

“And they'll be staying here as long as you want,” Tony says.

“Thank you Anthony,” Loki says.

”I'll give you a little privacy,” Tony says and goes outside to place orders for some things the kids will need, along with some actual food, and some books for Jörmungandr and some tech stuff for Hela, and makes a note to get to know Sleipnir and Fenrir so he can find something for them. As he heads back to the elevator to go to his own floor he looks in on the kids and sees Loki asleep on top of the covers of one of the beds. He goes back out to the couch and grabs the throw off of the back and drapes it over Loki before heading to his own room and going to sleep.


	13. Decisions Decisions

Tony is sleeping peacefully in bed when he feels three bodies launch themselves on top of him. He jolts upright in bed just in time to accidentally knock his head against Fenrir.

“What’s going on? Is there a fire or something?” Tony asks grabbing his head where he had hit it.

“No fire. Dad is asleep and we didn’t want to wake him. Did we do something wrong? Are we supposed to just stay in our room and never leave?” Fenrir says and the three faces of the kids fill with worry.

“No, no. Of course not. I was just worried that something was wrong. How about I get you three something to eat. Where’s Jörmungandr?” Tony asks climbing out of bed and rolling Hela up in a blanket and carrying her out to the common kitchen.

“He’s still asleep. He likes conserving his energy until he absolutely needs to use it,” Hela says slightly muffled by the blankets and her own giggling. Tony smiles and pulls the blanket down so that she can see out of it.

“I’m assuming you kids don’t have any allergies because you didn’t know the word, but to be safe I’m going to avoid the most common ones. If you start to feel funny let me know immediately,” Tony says and pulls out some muffins he had put away a day ago. He also pulls out some milk and pours them each a glass then sits down to eat with them.

“Well doesn’t this look cozy,” Tony hears and turns to see Clint coming in and sitting at the table and eating a piece of toast.

“Stuff it big bird,” Tony says and Hela giggles and eats her muffin. Natasha is the next one to come in followed by Bruce who is still dressed in his pajamas. Loki and Jörmungandr join them soon after.

“Loki, if it’s alright with you I would like to give each of the children a check up. Just to make sure they’re healthy,” Bruce asks and all five of them, Loki and the kids, freeze.

“Just a check up?” Loki asks.

“Yes, of course. I just want to make sure each of them is okay. In fact, Jörmungandr can help me check his siblings and you can be present for all of them,” Bruce says and Loki nods. 

“But first, I promised someone a trip to the mall,” Tony says and Hela smiles.

“Tony, I can’t allow people to know about them. If I did our enemies would try use the children against me,” Loki says.

“So then work some of your magic and make yourself look different and I’ll go undercover as well,” Tony says and Loki nods and takes the kids to get dressed in clean clothes and then they head out to meet with Tony. 

Loki will admit that he almost didn’t recognize Stark, dressed in jogging pants and a t-shirt with some glasses. Even though it doesn’t do much to really hide who he is.

“Trick for escaping Paparazzi. Don’t dress to hide just dress in some random stuff. They’re always on the look out for the hats and shades look,” Tony says and they begin walking down the street with the three boys between them and Hela on Tony’s side holding her hand.

“Mr. Stark, how come you never had kids?” Hela asks looking up at him.

“I just never met the right person. Besides I don’t think I'd be a very good father,” Tony says. 

“Why?” she asks looking up at her.

“See, my Dad wasn’t a very good father to me,” Tony says.

“So? My daddy's daddy was a bad daddy but my daddy is a great Daddy,” 

“Yes he is Kiddo. I guess it’s mostly because I never met someone I wanted to have kids with,” Tony says and they walk into the mall and Hela examines everything and they make their way to a clothing store.

“Okay kids, pick out whatever you want,” Tony says and they blink at him.

“Mr. Stark we don’t have any Midgardian money,” they say.

“I'm paying for everything. You kids don’t need to worry…oh and Hela, you and I are going to pick some things out for Loki. I’d like to see him in something other than that pure black suit,” Tony whispers to Hela and they wander off into the store before Loki can even tell Tony he doesn’t need to pay for the children’s clothing.

“Mommy, will you help me pick out some clothes. I’m still not familiar with human clothing,” Sleipnir says looking at a pair of jeans. Loki nods and sets out to help him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“While Loki and the kids are out we need to talk,” Natasha says standing in the center of the remaining Avengers.

“About what?” Sam asks watching her closely.

“What do we tell SHIELD,” Bruce guesses crossing his arms.

“Nat…” Steve says.

“Look, I know the dangers of either telling them or not telling them. That’s why I’m bringing it up now. With the kids and Loki out we can discuss it completely and make a decision without upsetting them without need,” Natasha says.

“Okay, for those of us that don’t speak spy. Explain the options,” Sam says.

“Basically, the decision is whether or not to tell Fury about the kids,” Clint says.

“If we do, he could try to take the kids to HQ claiming them as threats or as a chance to learn more about what’s out there. Meaning experimenting on or with them. Which judging from Loki’s reaction to the idea of ordinary check ups, is a bad idea,” Bruce says.

“Or we don’t tell Fury and risk National Security,” Natasha says.

“I admit that I don’t know my brother as well as I once did, but I am absolutely sure of one thing. He doesn't want the children in danger. Hence why, even though they were free at the time, he did not involve them in the invasion,” Thor says.

“I can’t condone harming children so I vote not to tell Fury. Even if he doesn’t want to experiment on them they are probably a good thing to use to ensure Loki’s continued cooperation. You know how Fury worries about Loki betraying us,” Steve says.

“I'm with Cap. No way can I risk those kids being harmed just because they are Loki's. Besides, Fenrir and Sleipnir remind me of someone I know,” Clint says giving Nat a pointed look that no one but her seems to understand.

“Okay, does everyone know where they stand?” Natasha asks and they all nod.

“Okay, we vote then. All against telling Fury raise their hands,” Nat says. Bruce, Sam, Steve, Bucky, Clint, and Thor all raise their hands and after a moment Nat raises a hand as well. “I needed a reason not to tell him,” Nat admits when they look at her.

“Ladies and gentlemen, I give you the new and improved Loki,” Tony says as Loki exits the elevator wearing skinny jeans and an AC DC t-shirt.

“This outfit is the brain child of new stylist Hela and her assistant Tony Stark,” Tony says and Hela giggles from Loki’s arms. Loki smiles and puts her down and tells her and the other children to go put their clothing away and the kids run off.

“So, I assume that a decision regarding Director Fury was reached,” Loki says.

“What are you talking about?” Tony asks.

“Obviously they need to decide between telling him or not. I assumed that’s why you wanted to take me and the children out. So they could decide without having to worry about me fighting against them, but it appears I was wrong about your motives Anthony. I apologize,” Loki says.

“Guys, tell me that he’s wrong,” Tony says watching them.

“It was discussed,” Steve admits and Tony looks at them with deep disappointment.

“I’m not going to let you tell Fury them,” Tony says protectively.

“Tony, we voted not to tell him about them,” Steve says.

“Thank you,” Loki says.

“If you knew we were going to discuss that while you were out why did you go?” Bucky asks.

“I decided to do something with you that I’ve only ever done with my mother,” Loki says.

“And what’s that?” Clint asks.

“Trust you,” Loki says.


	14. Rules

“They’re all perfectly healthy little kids,” Bruce says and Jörmungandr nods his head making his opinion known too.

“Bruce, why is there glitter in your hair?” Sam asks.

“Apparently Hela saw glitter at the mall and was thinking about it when I foolishly and accidentally tickled her. This caused her magic to go insane and dump glitter on my head, since it was the first thing to pop into her mind,” Bruce says.

“It was really funny,” Jörmungandr says chuckling as Sleipnir climbs onto Loki’s lap and presses his face to his neck. 

“What’s wrong dearling?” Loki asks rubbing his son’s back soothingly.

“Dr. Mr. Bruce saw my scars, mommy,” Sleipnir says and Loki clutches him closer.

“I saw all of their scars Loki. What happened to them?” Bruce asks.

“What scars?” Clint asks fists clenched. Loki quickly sends the children into another room but keeping Sleipnir nestled in his lap with a silencing spell.

“They were taken from me by force. Odin decided that because their mother was unsavory that the children had to be taken. By this time Fenrir and Jörmungandr were quite large. And I, the fool that I was, told them not to fight back. I thought that since they were not only children but also Odin’s grandchildren that he would have given orders for them not to be harmed. I was wrong. When they took Jörmungandr and Fenrir they used force that would even hurt Thor himself. Then of course there was the matter of transporting them to their sham of a trial. Then their imprisonment afterwards. Hela was hurt more emotionally and mentally. With Sleipnir he, had to be taught how to behave properly as Odin’s steed, according to Odin. Not to mention the wounds from battles that he was into. None of my children have had easy lives,” Loki says softly pressing kisses to Sleipnir's head.

“I hate Odin,” Clint mutters.

“That we agree on Agent Barton,” Loki says.

“Did Sleipnir call you Mommy?” Natasha asks several minutes later breaking the solemn silence that had fallen over the room.

“Yes, I am his mother just as I am Hela, Fenrir, and Jörmungandr's father,” Loki says summoning the children back into the room and they immediately cuddle against Sleipnir.

“So that myth about the horse?” 

“It is true. However, slightly incorrect, as you can guess the part about me gifting Sleipnir to Odin is nothing but lies,” Loki says.

“Okay,” Bucky says.

“So, kiddos. We’ve got to establish some rules and then I also have some questions for you,” Tony says in the hopes of lightening their spirits. 

“Rules?” Fenrir asks.

“Yes rules. We want you all to feel safe here. Midgard may not seem all that dangerous to the Queen of Hel, and a giant wolf, snake and horse but there are still dangers. Okay, so you have to knock before entering someone’s room and in turn each of us will knock before entering yours. Does that make sense?” Tony asks.

“Yes sir. Mr. Volstagg had that rule too,” they say and Sleipnir bursts into tears.

“What’s wrong?” Tony asks.

“We went into your room without knocking,” he says.

“Hey, no. That’s okay. You’re kids mistakes will happen. That’s not such a big rule for me. If I had really wanted to keep you out I could have. But in the case of an emergency you can enter any bedroom you like,” Tony says.

“Second rule, don’t go into the workshop without me, Bruce, or your mother/father. There’s stuff in there that could hurt you kids. Also, you can’t touch weapons at all…wait I forgot where you’re from. No touching weapons without your mother/father’s permission.”

“The roof is off limits without an adult,” Loki says.

“Oh, and no leaving the tower without an adult and telling Loki where you’re going,” Steve adds helpfully. Loki nods along with everything they’re saying. These rules are similar to the ones he had had when he first arrived.

“Okay, also no getting into any vehicles with anyone who hasn’t been approved by any of us. If someone touches you anywhere that makes you uncomfortable, at all. It doesn’t matter if on Asgard it’s not an issue, if someone makes you uncomfortable at all. You tell one of us,” Natasha says.

“If you have trouble understanding something someone is saying to you as Jarvis to explain it, as them to explain, or call us. Do not agree to anything you do not understand,” Bucky says.

“Do not touch anything in the kitchen without supervision. I learned that the hard way,” Thor says.

“The last one is a big one. When Loki got here he had trouble with asking for things he needed. Like food, hygiene products, and other items. If you need something tell me or Loki or Jarvis. We will get it for you,” Tony says.

“Anthony…” Loki says.

“Calm down Reindeer Games. I’m likely never going to have kids of my own. Let me spoil yours,” Tony says and Loki smiles fondly and nods.

“Now onto questions. Is there anything that make you uncomfortable?” Tony asks.

“Crowds and tight spaces,” Jörmungandr says instantly.

“Okay, so whenever Jörmungandr needs to leave the house and Loki can’t take him Bucky, Nat or Bruce will take him.”

“Why?” Bucky asks.

“Because you and Nat have an aura that makes people keep clean of you, and everyone knows better than to crowd Bruce,” Tony says.

“I don’t like being ignored. Most of the time the only reason I saw people was because they had to feed the horses,” Sleipnir says.

“Okay then, when Sleipnir has to go outside he goes with Sam, Clint, or Steve. The three of you attract people all the time. Just make up a random story about Sleipnir,” Tony says.

“I don’t people saying I’m ugly,” Hela says quietly.

“Thor, Bucky, Nat and I will handle you when outside. No one would survive saying that to you with us on the case,” Tony says.

“I’m…I don’t like the dark,” Fenrir admits.

“Jarvis? I want extra lights by Fenrir's bed that he can have the only control of. I also want a portable flashlight for him and others stocked throughout every floor of the tower. Plus an extra generator hooked up. Anything else, we won’t judge you.”

“I don’t like dead things,” Hela says.

“Jarvis I want as many plants around her bed as possible, as well as a bookshelf need Jörmungandr’s bed stocked with any books he wants and a reading nook put in, and I want the ceiling above Sleipnir’s bed painted to look like an open field. Which actually brings me to my next question. Do you four want individual rooms?”

“We’d rather be together, until we reach the age where it would be inappropriate to share,” Fenrir says and the others nod.

“Okay, next how fond of your other forms are you? I ask because I don’t know if I can fit Jörmungandr or Fenrir in here safely in their other forms. I can however rent out Belmont track for Sleipnir and Fenrir to run around on sometimes and I know Hela likes flowers so I can rent a garden somewhere while we help her make her own. I’m sure I can find somewhere for Jörmungandr to swim in as a snake…maybe not in New York, the water is nasty but I can find clean water somewhere,” Tony says.

“I hate my other form,” Hela says.

“Okay sweetie, we’ll still turn one of the floors into a garden for you,” Tony says.

“I am indifferent to my other form. It would be nice to swim again, but I don’t need to be a serpent to do so,” Jörmungandr says.

“I like being a horse sometimes…when I’m don’t have a saddle on,” Sleipnir says.

“I deeply enjoy running around as a wolf,” Fenrir says.

“Okay, so Belmont is a definite and the water a maybe. We have a pool in the basement, that’ll hopefully work for you,” Tony says.

“Now you must claim Midgardian names that we may call you in public,” Loki says.

“Helen,” Hela says.

“Jordan,” Jörmungandr says.

“Fred,” Fenrir says.

“Sven?” Sleipnir says.

“Very nice names everyone,” Natasha says.

“One final thing. Don’t use magic outside of the tower unless it’s an emergency or Loki says it’s okay. Inside the tower it’s okay so long as it doesn’t hurt anyone,” Tony says and Loki nods.

“Mommy?” Sleipnir says looking up at Loki.

“Yes youngling?” Loki asks.

“Will you make my favorite food for dinner tonight? I missed it everyday I was in the stables,” he says and Loki nods.

“You cook?” Sam asks.

“Yes,” Loki says.

“Then why aren’t you on the cooking chores list?” Sam demands. 

“Because the other Avengers were afraid that I would poison them,” Loki says.

“You mean, I could have been trading cooking duty for table setting with you instead of for shopping detail with Clint?” Sam asks and Clint chuckles.

“Blame them. I offered to cook when I first arrived,” Loki says innocently.

“Mommy, will you do it?” Sleipnir asks.

“Yes of course dear, if you agree to help me,” Loki says and he nods excitedly.

“So, now what?” Tony asks.

“Now you explain to me why there are four kids in the tower,” Pepper says from the elevator.


	15. Pepper

“Oh, heeeeey Pepper, I was just about to call you. What are you doing here?” Tony says with a classic I’m in trouble tone.

“Tony where have you been. I haven’t been able to get a hold of any of you for nearly s week. I came here everyday and the entire tower was empty of Avengers. I even called Shield, but they wouldn't tell me where you were,” Pepper says.

“Oh shit. I’m sorry Pepper. I forgot to tell you that we were invited to Asgard for a feast. But! In my defense none of us knew that it was going to be six days,” Tony says.

“Tony, have you not listened to any of the stories that Loki tells of Asgard?” Pepper asks.

“What stories?” Tony asks and Loki chuckles.

“I am sorry Lady Pepper, but I usually allow Thor to tell stories to the Avengers. I save mine for the kids,” Loki says.

“Wait what kids are we talking about now?” Steve asks.

“Lady Pepper thought that it would help ease my status as an Avenger probationary member, if I were to form bonds with your youth as well as your elders. So I have been traveling to schools and…I believe the term is nursing homes and telling stories and helping with crafts and the like,” Loki says.

“Speaking of children, do I need to hold a press conference to find their parents, find them parents, or do I need to order a DNA test?” Pepper asks looking at Tony.

“Hey! I’m a bit more careful than that!” Tony says pouting.

“Lady Pepper, these are my children,” Loki says and the Avengers tense, waiting for Pepper to freak out but she doesn’t.

“The ones you tell stories about?” Pepper asks.

“The very same. I have to admit though, I did mislead you. They were not entirely safe where they were once I freed them. But you were right in one regard. Once the Avengers learned of their existence they did help me rescue them,” Loki says

“Wait, you knew?” Tony asks.

“Yes, he loves telling stories about his kids. This cute little girl must be Hela. I love what you did with all those flowers and your father’s bedroom,” Pepper says to Hela who giggles.

“And you didn’t tell us?” Steve asks.

“Loki swore me to secrecy. Besides I didn’t know if any of you would tell Shield,” Pepper says and Tony can’t fault her for being concerned about that.

“What flower thing?” Clint asks looking at Loki. 

“Before the children were taken Hela decided one morning that my room needed more flowers in it. So she used her seidr to fill my room with flowers and when I say filled I mean filled. The door broke off the hinges and I ended up being pushed out into the hallway by a flood of flowers,” Loki says and both Hela and Sleipnir blush but Tony is pretty sure that Sleipnir is blushing because of how pretty Pepper is, if the way his eyes are glued to her.

“Okay, we'll get some rooms set up for them, and get some clothes. I’ll work on cover stories for them and Bruce can check them out for any medical issues. Then we can establish some house rules,” Pepper says writing something down on the clipboard in her arms.

“Whoa Pep we took care of that already. They have a room they know the rules and I took them shopping. We have this handled,” Tony says and then adds, “but we could use a fresh set of eyes on this. There may be things we’ve missed.”

“Did you explain the evaluation measures for each floor?” Pepper asks.

“Uhhh,” Tony says sheepishly.

“I’ll handle it. We also need to find someone to sit with them when you guys have to assemble, not to mention a place off site they can go to if the tower is attacked. I can offer my apartment if it is okay with Loki,” Pepper says making more notes on the clipboard.

“Yes please mommy!” Sleipnir says excitedly bouncing on Loki’s lap smiling at Pepper.

“That is most gracious of you Lady Pepper. I humbly accept,” Loki says and Sleipnir smiles excitedly.

“This must be Sleipnir,” Pepper says and he blushes shyly. Pepper smiles at him and types something into her Starkpad.

“I’ve increased the grocery orders accordingly and I’ve put child locks on the television channels. I’ll let Tony set the password. I’ve also set a reminder for you to adjust Jarvis’s protocols to take the children into account. Now, should I interview random people to babysit when I can’t or is about time to let Rhodey move in?” Pepper asks looking at Loki and Tony.

“They’re your kids Loki. I am willing to allow either option into my tower. If you don’t trust strangers then I can get Rhodey down here, or if you don’t want him down here I can invite strangers. Unless you’d rather a their option I’m sure we can figure something out,” Tony says.

“I do believe that Rhodey would not allow harm to come to the children, but I also know that he is a warrior at heart and that being reduced to a babysitter would be quite the insult to him,” Loki says.

“What if we keep him as he is now? Have him live here and only call him in if we absolutely need him. In that situation Jarvis can watch the kids and call Pepper,” Tony says.

“Can Rhodey even handle watching children?” Bruce asks.

“He put up with me when we roomed together at MIT and I was barely older than Fenrir,” Tony says.

“How old were you?” Clint asks.

“I was fifteen,” Tony says beaming. 

“I'm assuming I should call Rhodey?” Pepper says.

“What do you say Loki Charms?” Tony asks and Loki nods.

“You may as well invite him for dinner. Give him a chance to meet the children,” Loki says.

“Done,” Pepper says and then bends down to Sleipnir’s level.

“Hey there Sleipnir, do you want to help me give your sister and brothers a tour? Before help you help your mom make dinner?” Pepper says after Bruce tells her about Loki cooking.

“Yes, yes, yes!” he squeals and she ruffles his hair.

“Rhodey will be here in an hour,” she calls out to Tony as she leads the kids out of the room.

“Let’s hope Rhodey is as easy to handle as Pepper was,” Clint says.

Several hours later Rhodey shouts, “WHAT DO YOU MEAN LOKI HAS KIDS!”


	16. Rhodey

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN LOKI HAS KIDS!” Rhodey demands as he’s sat down in the common area after being offered his own place in the tower in exchange for being a part time baby sitter to four alien children.

“So much for Rhodey being easy to handle,” Clint says to Tony who had had to cover his ears when Rhodey shouted. The last thing he needs is to have one of his ear drums blown out.

“Come on Rhodey, you like kids don't you,” Tony says.

“I mean in the general sense yes. That doesn't mean that I want to play nursemaid to…how many kids?”

“Four.”

“Four kids, alien kids at that. Even worse four alien kids that can do magic!” Rhodey shouts.

“Don't forget that one of them is Nessie,” Tony says and Rhodey stares at him speechless as Pepper comes back into the room with the kids after their tour.

“Uncle Tony, will you continue teaching me the magic of Midgard? The sciences you told me about?” Hela asks wrapping bed arms around Loki’s leg. When she sees Rhodey she smiles and waves at him before handing him a flower before turning back to Tony who is still having heart palpitations at being called uncle.

“I…I…I” Tony says.

“Whoa, I don’t think I’ve ever seen him speechless,” Rhodey mutters.

“Of course sweetie, but not in my workshop. There are too many dangerous things in there that I don’t want to hurt you. Give me a week and I’ll set up a lab where I can work on some non lethal stuff and you can have a little work station too. We can hold lessons and experiments too,” Tony says and she lights up and climbs up onto his lap.

“Uncle Bruce? I was wondering if I may learn from you as well and work with you as well?” Jörmungandr and Bruce’s face lights up at being called Bruce. 

“Yes! I’d love to teach you, and don’t worry I don’t have anything lethal in my lab so we’ll have plenty of space!” Bruce says excitedly.

“I promised this little guy he can learn how to run Stark Industries. He’ll be shadowing me when I work in house. Anyone asks he’s my new nephew,” Pepper says hoisting Sleipnir up who clings to her arm.

“I was hoping Uncle Clint and Aunt Natasha would maybe teach me how to fight. I want to be able to protect my family better than I did last time. If your prefer I can ask Uncle Bucky, and Uncle Steve will you teach me to draw?” Fenrir asks and Steve looks like he’s about to faint from being called Uncle.

“Good god, I’ve walked into the twilight zone,” Rhodey says quietly when Steve, Nat, and Clint all agree. He nearly bolts for it when the twilight zone theme plays.

“Very funny Jarvis!” Rhodey says.

“I thought so, sir,” the AI says and Rhodey swears he can hear him smirking, if the AI can even smirk.

“Hi!” Sleipnir says looking at Rhodey who can’t help but wave back.

“What about that Peter kid that wants to join the Avengers? He could babysit as a sort of internship. Hell, I'll pay him myself. He could always use the extra cash,” Rhodey says.

“No way! Peter’s barely older than Fenrir. There’s no way he can handle four alien kids on top of school and other stuff. Besides the point is for the kids to have a mature responsible adult here with them in case something happens and we’re not here or if the tower is attacked. No way Peter is going to be able to handle evacuating four kids in an emergency, like that. Nor do I want him in that kind of danger to begin with. That’s why I’ve been ignoring his application,” Tony says.

“Do you not like us Uncle Rhodey?” Hela asks blinking her big innocent eyes at him and Tony can see the argument go out of him.

“Besides, it’s mostly just a formality. We are quite able to handle being alone for long amounts of time. Sleipnir doesn’t like being alone but he is accustomed to it,” Fenrir says.

“Speaking of, this little guy has somehow managed to charm every single woman in this building. Everyone that saw us gave him candy. I don’t even know where they got the candy from to begin with. They just produced it out of nowhere. Is he allowed to have candy?” Pepper asks Loki as Sleipnir, aka Mr. Popular giggles.

“No chocolate. It makes them all minus Hela I’ll, not quite an allergy as you call them but uh…more like it doesn’t agree with their stomachs. Just as it does with mine. But he can only have one piece. He’ll spoil his dinner,” Loki says and Pepper hands Sleipnir a ring pop and Sleipnir sucks on it looking like a baby with a pacifier and absolutely adorable while doing it.

“Fine, I’m in. When do I move in?” Rhodey asks as Happy exits the elevator with Rhodeys bags.

“Funny you should mention it, now,” Tony says and Rhodey rolls his eyes.

“Come on youngling. Time to start supper,” Loki says lifting his son out of Pepper’s arms and then turns to the children, “would anyone else like to help?”

“No daddy,” they chorus and Loki disappears into the kitchen to begin making the meal.

“Okaaaay, now what?” Tony asks looking around at the Avengers.

“TV? Kids like TV right?” Sam says unsure.

“Yes, but what? Fenrir is too old for Barney. Not to mention a giant dinosaur might freak them out,” Bruce says.

“Guys we’re literally sitting next to the Nessie. I doubt they get scared of most things we’d expect them to get scared by,” Tony says and promptly turns to pepper Jörmungandr with questions. The quiet boy answers each one and even asks some questions of his own.

“I have a company to manage so I’ll take my leave. Tell Sleipnir I’ll be back to try his favorite food though,” Pepper says leaving.

“What’s that?” Fenrir asks motioning to a commercial of two boys playing with a Frisbee.

“It’s a Frisbee. It’s a toy you play with it,” Tony says.

“Play? Toy?” the two younger kids ask but Fenrir seems to understand the basic concept.

“Forgive us. Hela and Jörmungandr were very young when we were imprisoned and Sleipnir was newly born. They wouldn’t remember. Besides toys on Asgard are nothing like that of your Midgardian Frisbee. Most toys are weapons without sharp edges and play is mock battle,” Fenrir says softly.

“Imprisoned? Tony, what the hell did I sign up for?” Rhodey whispers harshly to his college friend and Tony quickly catches him up on everything they know about the kids. By the end of the story the common area is full of delicious smells from Loki and Sleipnir and Rhodey is ready to single handedly ready to shove Odin off of a certain bridge.

“Fenrir, as Anthony where the eating utensils are and set the table please!” Loki calls out and Tony points to the drawer and Fenrir begins placing silverware. Natasha is the only one to notice Fenrir slipping one of the smaller knives into the pocket of the hoodie he’s wearing. She doesn’tsay anything however. She understands the need to have something to use…just in case. If she sees any unexplained wounds she vows to tell Loki however.

“Tis done father!” Fenrir calls back and Sleipnir rushes in and immediately looks around the room then at Tony.

“Pepper had to take care of some last minute work. She’ll be here any minute,” Tony says and just as he says it Pepper comes back in. Sleipnir lights up like the sky on the fourth of July and climbs up into her arms. She rubs his back and sits at the table and places Sleipnir in the highchair. Hela holds Tony’s hand as he escorts her to her seat. Jörmungandr and Fenrir sit on either side of Bruce and the other Avengers take random seats as Loki brings in a large stew pot and some kind of freshly made bread and some kind of vegetable medley and begins serving portions to everyone.

“What’s in this?” Rhodey asks curiously.

“It doesn’t translate over. Now eat up,” Loki says.

“That sounds like what my mom would say when she was trying to get me to eat my broccoli and had hidden it in something I was eating,” Steve says.

“Wait, Mr. All American Apple Pie didn’t like eating his broccoli? I love it. Parents nowadays tell their kids to eat their broccoli of they want to be like Captain America,” Tony says laughing hysterically.

“For me it’s eggplant,” Clint says.

“Kale,” Nat and Pepper say in unison.

“Any kind of bean,” Bruce says.

“Mushrooms. They look weird,” Sam says.

“Broccoli,” Bucky says.

“Spinach,” Tony and Rhodey admit.

All the Asgardians say some weirdly complicated Asgardian food item and shudder in unison. They begin eating and are surprised by how good it is.

“Loki, I will trade you any chore you want if you take cooking from me,” Sam says taking seconds and helping Hela get a third bowl. Sleipnir giggles and the look over and it looks like he’s gotten more of his food on the front of his shirt than in his stomach. Loki smiles fondly and begins feeding him and Sleipnir eats it up glancing at Pepper to see if she likes it and she gives him a big smile.

Then Hela sneezes and a bunch of flowers rain down on their heads startling them all a little. “Sorry,” she says wiping her nose with a tissue that Thor hands her.

“It’s fine sweetie but that does bring up an interesting question. Loki if one of the kids have a magical mishap and are unable to fix it and you are unavailable to fix it, who should we call?” Pepper asks and Tony holds back his sarcastic answer of Ghostbusters.

“The Midgardian Mage will have to do,” Loki says.

“Midgardian Mage?” Tony asks.

“You know, the strange doctor,” Loki says.

“Oh! You mean Doctor Strange,” Tony says and Loki nods.

“Yes, in my absence he would be your only other choice unless you find a way to summon my mother here without Odin figuring out what’s going on,” Loki says and Sleipnir gets full and sleepy.

“Come youngling time for a bath and then to bed with you,” Loki says.

“I…stay up…be with…aunt Pepper,” Sleipnir says tiredly rubbing his eyes.

“I have to go home now Sleipnir, but I'll come back tomorrow,” Pepper says and he beams and nods his assent and look vanishes into the elevator to go to their floor.

“So, who wants to go to the toy store with me and the kids tomorrow?” Tony asks as the kids are busy putting their plates in the sink.

“Me,” Bruce, Nat, and Clint say and Tony nods. Bucky decides to the dishes and had them all washed by time Loki is done putting Sleipnir to bed. 

“Goodnight all,” Loki says taking the other children to bed before falling asleep camped out in their floor, this time with a blanket and pillow. 

Just as Rhodey lays down to go to sleep himself when the twilight zone theme begins playing again.

“Jarvis!” he snaps.

“It wasn’t me, sir.”

“Then lock the doors and windows please,” Rhodey says making sure he has something heavy next to his bed before turning out the lights and going to sleep.

Meanwhile, outside Rhodey's room Tony turns the music on his Starkpad and chuckles and can't wait to tell Loki about his latest prank, as he walks down the hall to go get some sleep himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so what sort of magic mishaps do you want to see? Body swaps? Gender swaps? Animal features? Turning into animals? Or something completely different? Comment your choice(s) below or message me in Tumblr @hotforcaptaincold.


	17. Kids in Toyland

Tony is the up and out of bed first the next morning, something that shocks everyone including him when they come into the common kitchen. 

“Good morning,” Sleipnir says stumbling in, still in his pajamas. Loki comes in and scoops him up and takes him back to his room to get dressed. Everyone stares at his retreating back trying to think of a time they’ve ever seen Loki still in his pajamas.

“Jarvis, where did Loki sleep last night?” Tony asks as Loki disappears back into the children’s room with Sleipnir.

“He slept on the floor of the children’s room.”

“Thanks,” Tony says and sends a text to Pepper to have her put a fifth bed in the children’s room. Loki comes back with Sleipnir, both are now dressed in matching shirts but Loki is wearing slacks and Sleipnir is wearing jeans. It’s the most adorable thing that they have ever seen.

“Hey Loki Charms, is alright if we take the kids out to get them some Midgardian toys?” Tony asks and the kids look at Loki hopefully.

“I don’t see any reason why it would not be alright,” Loki says and they begin eating breakfast.

“Apples!” Sleipnir says seeing the bowl on the kitchen table. Loki smiles and cuts one into a couple of pieces and begins feeding him.

“Before you leave Anthony I was hoping to speak with you in private,” Loki says as Sleipnir munches away happily on his apples.

“Well that sounds ominous,” Tony says following Loki down onto an empty floor of the tower. Looking let’s out a nervous breath and Tony doesn’t think he’s every seen the God this nervous before.

“Loki, what’s up?” Tony asks.

“I simply wanted to thank you for allowing my children to stay here. I know that you are required by Director Fury to house me here, but you could have banned the children from the tower and forced me to house them somewhere else where I would be unable to see them most of the time. For that I thank you,” Loki says looking down at the ground.

“Whoa, okay. I can’t pretend that I'm not offended by you thinking that I would willingly and knowingly separate a parent and children, but from what you’ve had to go through with them in the past I can understand why you would think that. Look I know that you don’t really know a lot about my childhood, and that's mostly my fault, but my dad wasn’t around a lot. I practically grew up without him. It…it messed me up a lot. I’m still trying to work my way through some of the shit it caused, but there was no way I was going to have a hand in sentencing four kids to the same fate,” Tony says uncomfortable at having shared so much about himself.

“Odin took me from a kingdom he beat into submission. The Frost Giants had no idea he had done so. I was left to die after all. Laufrey couldn't have a runt as an heir after all. I didn’t know about who I was until a year before I came to invade Midgard. All my life I was taught that Frost Giants were monsters that didn't deserve the breath they were given, and then I find out that I am one. Then when I confronted Odin he, in essence, told me that not only was I worthless as a son to both fathers, but that I was worthless as a monster as well. So, since I couldn’t be a son I tried to be a monster and we both saw how that turned out,” Loki says in an attempt to calm Tony's unease.

“Jeez, no wonder you never want to watch soap operas with Steve and Bucky. You've basically lived one,” Tony says.

“Next time on As Midgard Turns, will Loki manage to not have a breakdown worrying about the safety of his children” Loki says in an overdramatic voice over.

“And will Tony survive his trip to the toy store,” Tony says making Loki smile.

“Anthony, what price do you wish to exact from me for how you’ve been treating the children?” Loki asks.

“What do you mean?”

“No one ever does a favor for me or mine without some interior motive. Thor would bring me sweets for days before asking me to lie about his whereabouts when he went on adventures with the warriors, or when he wanted me to help him sneak out when he was grounded, the few times that he was, or when he wanted me to take the blame for something he did. Odin would shower me with affection for about an hour before asking me to do something he needed that he couldn’t get Thor to do or that required me to do it. That’s how I ended up with Sleipnir, because of a favor I had to do for Odin, and the thanks I got was my beloved children being taken away from me. So, what do you want from me Anthony?”

“Absolutely nothing. I already told you my reasons for wanting the kids here and besides I like them. Hela could even surpass me in intelligence and Sleipnir is absolutely adorable and will probably run SI as well as Pepper does when he’s older, if that's what he wants. Jörmungandr reminds me a little of Bruce. It’s better for Bruce to have an equally calm person to balance me out. Fenrir, I haven’t had a chance to really get to know him well, but he’s brave, kind, intelligent and caring all the things anyone would want in a child,” Tony says.

“But what do you get out of it on a personal level? There has to be some sort of reward in it for you?” Loki says.

“Do you know how I made my fortune?”

“I believe in weaponry,” Loki says.

“Yes. The amount of evil, death and destruction that I put into the world can never truly be wiped out, but…I can’t stand my money, especially knowing where it came from,” Tony says.

“So you use it to fund good works, finance SHIELD and the Avengers, build things to help not harm, give to charity and try to give people better lives and turn the bad money good?” Loki says and Tony nods.

“Even the money made in clean energy and non weapons, I spend it on personal things that my friends need and want. It makes me feel good to give deserving people what they want,” Tony says and Loki smiles and places a hand in Tony’s shoulder.

“Then I thank you Anthony for spoiling my children rotten,” Loki says and Tony grins.

“Oh just you wait Reindeer Games. I intend to make Hela forget all about magic and become a Midgard renowned scientist.” 

“I doubt that, Hela’s first love will always be nature. You cannot create nature in a lab,” Loki says grinning back and they make their way back to the others.

“Tony, how’d your talk with the principal go?” Clint asks cracking up and both Tony and Loki roll their eyes at each other.

“Anyway, is everyone ready to head out?” Tony asks and the kids nod excitedly as do Nat, Clint and Bruce.

“Are you coming too mommy?” Sleipnir asks.

“I am sorry youngling, but I have some things I wish to discuss with Sam, but I cannot wait to see the toys you pick out,” Loki says and hugs the children goodbye after bundling them up for the temperamental weather of New York.

“So, how are we going to do this? The kids aren’t ready for a lot people in an enclosed space,” Clint asks as Sleipnir looks around and waves at everyone they pass from Clint’s arms.

“Well, Sleipnir might be okay but Jörmungandr definitely won’t,” Bruce says indicating the boy who is wedged between him and Nat, effectively forcing people to give them a wide berth.

“I rented out the store for a couple of hours. We’ll be the only ones in there,” Tony says holding tightly to Hela's hand while the girl looks around at everything. Fenrir is standing slightly behind them keeping an eye on his siblings protectively.

“Good thinking Uncle Tony,” Jörmungandr says shyly.

“ I know right. Sometimes I even amaze myself,” Tony says as they step into the store.

“What do you recommend Uncle Bruce?” Sleipnir asks.

“I…um…I recommend we stay away from the Avengers toy aisle. None of us need the swelled heads,” Bruce says.

“Some of you do,” Jörmungandr says quietly and they all look at him.

“What do you mean Jörmungandr?” Bruce asks softly.

“You think you’re a monster that no one could possibly like. Uncle Bucky feels the same way, Dad too thinks he’s a monster that no one would like. And Uncles Sam and Rhodey hardly feel like Avengers because they handle get the chance to do anything,” Jörmungandr says.

“How do you know all that?” Clint asks.

“Dad always said that I was very in depth with the emotions of people around me,” Jörmungandr says and quickly picks up a hulk toy, a Loki toy, a Winter Soldier toy, a Falcon toy and an Iron Patriot toy. “Uncle Tony, I want to make a Dr. Banner toy too. It’s only fair,” Jörmungandr says and Tony nods grinning.

“What purpose do these toys serve?” Fenrir asks holding up a fake Iron Man mask with a look of distaste.

“They let kids pretend to be us. Pretend to be superheroes,” Clint says.

“But they could easily just become one in reality,” Fenrir says confused.

“But this keeps them safe. Children on Midgard, excluding special cases, are a lot less durable than they are on Asgard. So they can’t be superheroes yet,” Tony says and Fenrir shrugs still looking confused but decides that it’s just a weird Midgardian concept he’ll never understand and picks something up.

“What’s this?” 

“A bat, you use it to play a game called Baseball. It’s a Midgardian sport…erm pass time,” Tony says and that is something that he can understand. Asgardians too, enjoy pass times. But he vows to learn it’s Midgardian use before actually using it.

“Aunt Nat what’s this?” Hela asks looking at a doll of somekind.

“It’s a Barbie, you dress them up, tell stories with them, and some of them have jobs like vet or doctor,” Nat says feeling weird because she’s never really had to explain Barbie dolls before.

“So, they’re like puppets?” Hela asks confused.

“Yeah.”

“They don’t move,” she says.

“You’re supposed to make them move,” Clint says and Hela's face scrunches and she nods and suddenly the packages open and the dolls start climbing out.

“Uhhhh, Tony?” Clint says and Tony looks over at the madness and tries to get Hela's attention but the little girl is skipping down a different aisle and when he moves to get her he finds himself surrounded by Malibu Barbies.

“I’m gonna call Loki,” Tony says and pulls out his phone.

“Hello Anthony.”

“Hey Rudolph. Umm, Hela just brought an entire toy store to life and I can’t get close enough to ask her to stop…stop laughing!” Tony says and yelps as he goes toppling over and quickly relays the address before the phone flies from his hand as a Furby walks over his chest. 

“Anthony I have to admit that I did not know her powers were this strong already. I apologize,” Loki snaps his fingers and the toys return to their packages and the packages to their shelves. Making it look like nothing had ever happened.

“Hela, dearling. Come here please,” Loki says and she comes over to him looking worried.

“I’m sorry. Uncle Clint said make them move so I made them move,” Hela says.

“It’s alright dearling. I’m not mad and neither are the others. But, that was an impressive spell but you need to remember the no magic outside of the tower rule. We don’t want anyone to ever get hurt,” Loki says and Hela nods and motions to be picked up and Loki picks her up.

“Do you want to go home or continue to look at toys?” Tony asks the four kids.

“Cute,” Sleipnir says pointing at a Teddy bear and Tony passes it to him. He sniffles and hugs the toy and falls asleep.

“I don’t want a toy,” Hela says burying her face in Loki’s neck.

“Dearling, don’t be so upset. It was a simple mistake. All of us make mistakes sometimes. Hmmmm I think I see something you would enjoy,” Loki says and she peeks out at a box with a plush flower with a smiley face and a button that says push me.

“Can I Daddy?” she asks and he nods and she presses it and it starts singing a little song about sunlight and rain and bright blue skies and she giggles and Loki picks it up. As they make their way to the cashier Tony grabs a couple of board games for all if them to play and Nat gets jump ropes, hula hoops, and a pogo stick. Bruce grabs some more educational toys but ones that look reasonably fun or at least interesting and Clint picks up some magic sets and some playing cards.

“Sorry about the chaos,” Tony says paying for the toys and a little extra for the damages.

“Are you kidding? I want to hire her to do my publicity,” the owner says.

“What?” Clint asks as Hela looks up at him.

“Can you imagine the amount of customers a parade of toys down the street would bring or my store? I'd never have to worry about money again!” the owner says and Hela giggles.

“I wanna do it!” She says.

“Are you sure dearling?” Loki asks.

“Yes! It make good apology for causing trouble and fun too! Daddy help me practice?” Hela asks and Loki is glad he’d disguised himself before coming here.

“Of course dearling,” he says and Tony smiles.  
“I’ll get in touch and we can set something up,” Tony says to the owner to thanks him and gives the kids each a lollipop.

“I going to make things better,” Hella says as they return to the tower and fill the others in on what happened.

“That’s very honorable of you Niece,” Thor says proudly.

“And responsible of you,” Steve says and she beams and they sit on the floor and play with the avenger toys and Bucky tries not to cry at the fact that people actually like him enough to make an action figure of him and Steve holds his hand tightly. 

“Fill ins no more. We are officially Avengers,” Sam says to Rhodey who nods and Loki smiles at how detailed his likeness' helmet is.

“HULK SMASH!” The Hull toy says and Sleipnir giggles.

“Hulk smash!” he squeals and Bruce tenses and leaves the room and Sleipnir watches him go and start crying.

“What's wrong little man?” Clint asks.

“Uncle Bruce, not like me any more!” he cries.

“No, no youngling. He does like you. That’s why he left. You see the toy reminded him of what he could turn into and he’s undoubtedly worried about harming you all,” Loki says and all four faces scrunch up.

“But he not strong enough to hurt us,” Hela says.

“You know that, and I know that, but maybe it’s time we let him know that,” Loki says and the five of them go down to the lab where Bruce is hiding and Tony and the others watch the whole thing on security cameras.

“Dr. Banner you have insulted my children,” Loki says walking in dramatically.

“I…uh…what?” Bruce says confused.

“We all know you left the room because you are afraid of smashing the children. Thereby implying that they are weak. Thereby insulting them,” Loki says hopping up to sit on the lab table.

“Loki, we both know what I am capable of!” Bruce says.

“Is that the glass panel that is too tough for the Hulk to break?” Loki asks motioning to the panel in the center of the lab.

“Yes,” Bruce says.

“Are there more like it?” Loki asks and when Bruce nods Loki nods to Fenrir who goes over and punches it making it shatter into a million pieces and Bruce stares at it.

“Jörmungandr can also do that. Hela can paralyze you where you stand and Sleipnir while still a toddler is extraordinarily fast. Far faster than you. In a long drawn out battle you may perhaps have a shot at beating them maybe even hurt them if you’re lucky. However, an accidental code green is the one thing that is not a danger to my children,” Loki says and Bruce blinks a little and Sleipnir hugs him with all his strength which makes Bruce groan. Sleipnir giggles.

“Sleipnir smash!” he squeals excitedly and Bruce chuckles and picks him up.

“Yes. Sleipnir and Fenrir smash. I am sorry for insulting all of you,” Bruce says and they rejoin the others who don't react any differently to the children and Loki is very proud of them for that.

“Hey Loki, how come Hela is able to freeze people but you can’t?” Clint asks.

“I can do that Agent Barton. Not many people know that however,” Loki says.

“Then how come you didn’t just freeze us during the battle of New York?” Natasha asks.

“I don’t know,” Loki says.

“How do you not know?” Rhodey asks.

“I thinks it’s time you tell them,” Sam says and Loki nods.


	18. Truths

“I thinks it’s time you tell them,” Sam says and Loki nods.

“Tell us what?” Bruce asks as Loki sends the children out of the room. Which worries the Avengers, because whatever it is it must be bad.

“It started during my trial. You all would mention something that I did and I would ask myself why I would do something like that when there were much better options to choose from. For instance why I did not simply freeze you all, especially the Hulk. Or why I would stab Thor when I know from experience it wouldn’t do much to halt him. Even at eight he could take a stab to the guy and still keep going. So, I tried to go back and piece together the logic behind my decisions. However, I could not find a single reason why I took the paths I did. For instance, why would I take Barton? Director First would have been a better target, or why did I want to unleash Dr. Banner’s bad side? The Hulk is a formidable fighter but also very hard to control. I would not risk that, not when I was capable of taking you all out easily. So, I thought back further, to when I fell from the Bifrost and afterwards. I only have one memory between that and my coming through the Tesseract, and it is of me being given the scepter by a cloaked figure and then being told not to fail. I don’t even remember meeting them or having their plan voiced to me. In my memories my fall and getting the scepter happened maybe a day or two apart, but then a few weeks ago Thor told me that it had actually been months. So, I had to ask myself where did the memories of those weeks go? And why didn't I have plans upon plans for my invasion?”

“Have you figures anything out?” Tony asks.

“The only thing I know for sure is that it had something to do with the scepter. When I first arrived here you took to replaying footage of my attacks on you over and over again in what I assume was an attempt to make me feel guilty. I didn’t at that time, but I did notice something. During the invasion my eyes were blue. Which is odd because my eyes are green,” Loki says.

“Jarvis? Bring up the footage!” Tony says and Jarvis brings up a still from when Loki was in the tower and there it is clear as day. His eyes at that time were blue.

“Shit, they were controlling you too. That's why you didn't use your freezing powers, because whoever did it didn't know you could,” Tony says.

“It also explains why you did not use seidr during the fights. Whoever was controlling you must not have know everything you could do,” Thor says.

“Or even if they did they didn’t understand who to make you use it,” Clint says.

“That’s why I have been talking with Sam quite a bit. He has been attempting to help me remember that which I have forgotten,” Loki says.

“And have you pieced anything together?” Tony asks and Loki shudders.

“Darkness, screaming and agony,” Loki says looking anywhere but at them.

“Well, when this jerk shows his ugly head we’ll make him wish he’d never even heard of Earth,” Tony says and Loki smiles, feeling safe.

“Daddy? Will you help me make yule gifts for everyone?” Hela asks and Loki nods and holds her hand.

“I do really hope I discover who was controlling me. Because the one thing I can remember is a deep desire to invade and slaughter and that definitely was not my own feelings on Midgard. I don’t think one failed attempt will be enough to sway him away,” Loki says.

“Then if he tries again we will it,” Natasha says and they nod and Loki goes to help his daughter with her gift. Hopefully Tony or Pepper won’t question a large order of leather being placed. Well he can always lie. They’ll figure it out at yule time anyway.

“I wonder why Loki didn't tell us about this sooner,” Steve says.

“Think about it Stevie. If he had told you about this before Asgard would any of us truly believed him as much as we do now? Or would we assume that it was a trick meant to pass off the blame?” Bucky says and Steve knows that he’s right.

“It’s my fault too. I should have noticed the difference in the colors,” Tony says.

“Because you spend so much time staring into his eyes?” Clint asks playfully.

“Shut up. No because of all of us you, Thor and I were the ones that were closest to him face to face. Then after he came to the tower Thor should have noticed the difference because they were raised together and I should have because I spent the most time with him aside from Bucky,” Tony says and Thor hangs his head in shame.

“You are correct. I failed to notice the change in my brother’s eyes. As well as how thin and sickly he looked. I failed him,” Thor says.

“I’m going to do some research on who could possibly have done that to Loki,” Tony says and disappears down into his lab.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> People have asked the kids ages sooo...  
> Fenrir is the oldest of the three where Loki is the father (I got that from the myths) and is about 13  
> Jörmungandr is next in both fic and myth and is 10  
> Hela is the baby of the three at 6  
> I couldn't find any reference to how Sleipnir ranked in birth so I decided to make him the baby at 3/4. I did this because Loki couldn't hide being a horse for months so he could carry Sleipnir from Odin. Which is how he found about the others.  
> Loki also has a set of twins with his wife from the myths. They were conceived while Odin was in Odin sleep and are therefore about 1.


	19. Lab Time

“Dammit!” Tony says when he reaches his workstation and throws a piece of metal across the room. He should have seen something! He should have known! Thinking back to the footage just after Loki’s arrival during the invasion he knew the god looked sickly. His hair was a greasy mess and his face was even paler than it usually is. His skin was covered in sweat all the time and he barely looked like he’d eaten or even knew where he was half the time. He’d dismissed it! He’d attributed it to Loki just being crazy, even during the Asgardian trial Loki didn’t seem crazy. Just antagonistic and with Odin for a father Tony can’t blame him.

“Anthony?” Loki says from behind him making the engineer jump and whirl around.

“Loki, hey. Are you doing okay? Did you need something,” Tony asks.

“Yes, you not to beat yourself up for not seeing what you could not possibly have seen,” Loki says and sits on the table in front of Tony.

“But I’ve been through torture before. I should have noticed something!” Tony says.

“Anthony, breathe. Even had you noticed it, it wouldn’t have made a difference. Odin still would have held the trial. He still would have tried to have me executed and Bucky and you still would have spoken up on my behalf and I still would have been sentenced to serving Midgard until death,” Loki says.

“But we could have done something!” Tony says.

“The only thing that knowing about the torture and probable mind control would have changed would have been that you and your friends would have tried more to not hurt me, and we have no idea if that would have meant that I may not have been…snapped out of it as they say,” Loki says softly almost soothingly.

“Now I feel rotten for treating you as bad as I did when you first got here,” Tony says.

“If you had not needlessly played the footage of my attacks over and over I never would have noticed the change in my eye color. As for your childish pranks, do not get a swelled head, but I enjoyed their ingenuity,” Loki says and Tony smiles.

“Could you imagine what would happen of we joined forces on a prank?”

“Anthony, I do not believe your fragile planet could handle that,” Loki says giving Tony a smile and Tony grins. 

“So, did you need something or did you come down just to stop my me bashing session?” Tony asks.

“I wanted to stop you from beating yourself up,” Loki says smiling softly.

“Then I better let you get back to helping Hela make gifts,” Tony says and Loki chuckles.

“Yell it seems all she wanted was for me to help her order materials. Once that was done she decided that she didn’t want me to know what she was getting us. I could try to find out, but she has her heart set on surprising us,” Loki says fondly.

“Something tells me you were the kind of kid who always found their gifts weeks in advance,” Tony says and Loki shakes his head.

“Most of the time I could predict what Odin would give me. Usually every weapon available on Asgard. I believe he was trying to find some weapon that I enjoyed so that I would focus more on fighting and less on magic. My mother while usually a bit more varied and more to my tastes but also predictable. Often she would give me a spell book, a game or puzzle of some sort, an easily hidden weapon, and a treat of some kind,” Loki says smiling a little at the memories of those yule gifts that his mother had given him.

“Well, what do you want for yule?” Tony asks. 

“You and the others have given me what I have always wanted. My children safe from Odin and where o can spend more time with them.,” Loki says and Tony smiles and puts a hand on Loki’s knee.

“Fine then, a gag gift for you and a hammer cozy for Thor,” Tony says and Loki cracks up.

“Ooooh make it blue, Thor hates blue!” Loki says cracking up just as Tony had intended.

“Oooh I could get someone to knit one!” Tony says and Loki smiles wiping tears of laughter from his eyes.

“Thank you…Tony,” Loki says smiling and Tony beams. 

“That’s the first time you’ve called me Tony,” he says.

“I believe it’s about time that I start treating you like the friend that you are,” Loki says and Tony beams.

“Awwww I feel a hug coming on,” Tony says and Loki chuckles and rolls his eyes as arms wrapped themselves around him slowly. Giving Loki time to pull away if he wants and suddenly he has his arms full of Tony.

“That was surprisingly nice. Normally when people hug me they make a show of nearly squeezing me to death so that I am aware of exactly how much stronger they are than me,” Loki says.

“Midgardians do that with handshakes that nearly bruise,” Tony says and they separate.

“Thor hasn’t hugged you yet has he?” Loki asks.

“Nope, and I don’t intend to let him,” Tony says and motions for Loki pass him a screwdriver. Loki picks it up and sets it on the table in front of Tony, remembering that Tony doesn’t like to be handed things.

“That is very wise Tony,” Loki says with a smile and Tony smiles back. 

“Guys, Dr. Doom is attacking the city!” Clint says and Tony gets in into his suit and Loki tells the kids that they are to behave for Rhodey and runs out with the rest of the Avengers to face Doom. Ready for just about anything that the annoying man can throw at them.

He is not ready for what he sees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, accidental love spells on the Avengers? Yes or no? And if yes who would you like to see in love with who? Tell me in the comments or message me @hotforcaptaincold on Tumblr :)


	20. Doomed Interests

Most of the robots aren’t doing anything nefarious or even annoying. They’re just standing there in the middle of the street blocking traffic. Which, he assumes is not appreciated in a city like New York. Loki remembers saving a train car full of people and all they did was complain about how the trains would be running late now and how he’d screwed up their commute.

“Are those flowers?” Clint asks pointing to one of the robots and when Loki looks closer he sees that yes the robot is in fact holding a bouquet of flowers, multiple ones in fact. When the robot sees them it begins making it’s way towards them and all of them tense.

“What do we do? Do we blow it to Kingdom Come, or wait and see what it’s going to do?” Tony asks and Steve says to wait. The robot turns it’s lenses to scan each of them and then turns and continues on it’s mission. Stopping in front of Loki and handing him a card as well as the flower.

“This cannot be happening,” Tony says cracking up Clint right along with him.

“Doom requests that you attend dinner with Doom,” Loki reads aloud and then turns to the others, “has he always referred to himself in the third person?”

“No, I think he spoke normally for a short time before he started attacking us every week,” Tony says.

“Isn’t he royalty?” Bucky asks and Loki rolls his eyes. Royalty is no excuse for annoying habits and a dull personality, even if he is extremely intelligent. Loki crumples up the note and hands the flowers back. 

“Tell your creator that I am flattered by the invitation, however I have exceedingly high standards,” Loki says knowing that Doom probably has a live feed from the bots to wherever he is.

“Burn,” Tony snickers behind him and Loki smiles until the robots all begin moving towards them.

“Incoming!” Steve shouts and everyone gets into their fighting stances. 

Once the last doombot falls they all lean against the nearest building. Slightly tired. Apparently Doom doesn’t take rejection well. A fact proven by the now discarded flowers in the gutter nearest them. Tony is eyeing the robots wistfully and Loki remembers him complaining about how SHIELD refuses to let him examine one. 

No one notices Loki wave his hand or how one of the bots from the bottom of the pile vanishes in a shimmer. He wishes he could be there when Tony finds his gift but knows better than to invade Tony’s domain without the man himself being in there first or there being some sort of emergency.

“So, take out or eat out? Because honestly none of us look like they want to cook,” Tony says.

“Take out!” they all chorus.

“Okay, I’ll place the order when we get back to the tower. Loki and Clint can pick it up when it’s ready,” Tony says and they return to the tower and the kids rush to check on them. Worry clear on their faces. Fenrir relaxes once he sees that they don’t have wounds. Jörmungandr lets them be when he senses that they are in good spirits. Hela is still worried until Loki gives her some of the flowers he managed to salvage.

Sleipnir is the hardest one to calm down. He keeps flitting between them so no one avenger can talk to him long enough to calm him down. Suddenly his eyes light up with an idea and he turns into a horse and lays himself across their combined laps and lays his head in Loki’s lap while the others try not to stare at the eight legs that are careful not to kick or prod anyone. Loki slowly wraps his arms around his son’s neck and buries his face near Sleipnir’s ear murmuring gentle reassurances and words of love.

“It’s alright youngling. We are all okay. We’re safe and unharmed. Doom is far less dangerous than he deems himself. I promise you, that there is possible situation where he gets enough of an upper hand to cause real harm,” Loki says pressing soft kisses to the horse’s face and running his hands over Sleipnir’s coat soothingly. Sleipnir neighs unhappily.

“No you cannot kick him,” Loki chuckles stroking his mane. Sleipnir lets out a huff of air.

“Because we must allow him to have some pride left,” Loki says with a smile and Sleipnir makes a sound like a laugh. Loki pets him and the others follow suit and Sleipnir whinnies and turns back into a child instantly falling asleep in Loki’s lap sucking his thumb and Loki runs his fingers through his hair soothingly. Hoping the nap will help calm his son down.

“So, Loki what on Earth did you say to Doom to make him ask you out?” Clint asks and sees Thor cross his arms looking, for lack of a better word, thunderously mad. Tony notices too and hopes that only because it was Doom doing the asking.

“I have no idea. If any of us would catch his eye I would assume it would either be Tony, who constantly asks questions about how his robots function, or Natasha because she is an attractive woman, who is as smart as she is deadly and he seems like the type to find that appealing,” Loki says.

“Maybe he thinks he has a better shot because you’ve got that whole bad boy thing going. I know I did when I was younger,” Tony says.

“Except, that he never showed an interest in me before now. Although perhaps he has been simply working up the nerve to do what he did this afternoon. Although, I suppose it doesn’t matter since I have no attraction to him,” Loki says and Tony takes out his phone and orders dinner and Loki puts Sleipnir to bed for a quick nap before heading out with Clint to pick the food up.

“Is it just me or did Loki seem rattled by Doom's flirting?” Sam asks looking at the others.

“Who wouldn’t be? It’s Doom,” Bruce says.

“I think Loki isn’t used to people being interested in him in that way. Asgardians of both genders don’t seem to value any of the traits that Loki has. He probably isn’t used to being come on to. I felt the same way. Before the serum I was weak, sickly, and small. Traits that we can all believe aren’t very attractive to people, ow don’t pinch me Bucky you’re the exception, but anyway, after the serum I was strong, healthy and much more attractive. Women and men were much more into me. It took me awhile to get used to it. I think the same is true for Loki,” Steve says.

“Thor? Did Loki have many suitors in Asgard?” Sam asks.

“That I know of only the other parents of his children,” Thor says.

“Damn, that’s like two people and one of them was a horse. No wonder Loki was taken aback,” Sam says and Thor opens his mouth to say something when Clint comes bouncing in laughing so hard he’s crying.

“Clint? Where’s Loki?” Natasha asks.

“Romeo is still downstairs trying to stop blushing,” Clint giggles.

“Why is he blushing?” Tony asks worried.

“The guy who gave us our food flirted with Loki for like twenty minutes! I think the cooks slowed down the cook time so he had more time to flirt. He seemed really into Loki. He even slipped him his number,” Clint says and they all jump as Thor's fist slams down on the coffee table.

“HOW DARE HE AND DOOM ACT SO PRESUMPTUOUS WITH LOKI! IF WE WERE ON ASGARD THEY WOULD BE BEATEN FOR SUCH BEHAVIOR!” Thor snaps.

“Thor, we are on Midgard. Are you upset because your baby brother is being hit on, or beat he's being hit on by men?” Steve asks staring at Thor while holding Bucky’s hand.

“I…I think it is mainly because Loki is my brother, even if he says we are not…and I think I am against Doom because of who he is not what gender he is. As for this stranger…he could be anyone, he could want to hurt Loki,” Thor says thinking things over hard and the other Avengers all breathe sighs of relief. That seems to be one belief of Odin that Thor didn’t mimic.

“Point Break, I think Loki can handle your everyday run of the mill Midgardian. I’m going to check on Loki. Jarvis is he still outside?” Tony asks.

“No, he is sitting outside your workshop,” Jarvis says and Tony goes straight there with their plates of food. Loki looks up as the elevator opens and follows Tony inside.

“So, are you okay?” Tony asks and Loki nods.

“I am sorry for acting like a child. I’m just not used to being attractive to many others.”

“Steve thought so. He went through the same thing after the serum,” Tony says.

“I assume that I should expect more and more people to act this way?” Loki says.

“Oh yeah. Especially if we prove that you were actually tortured and brain washed into attacking Earth. You’ll have all manner of men and women wanting to comfort you. So, are you going to call that guy?” Tony asks motioning to the slip of paper in Loki’s hand.

“I do not think I could ever date a mortal,” Loki says.

“Are we that dull?” Tony asks.

“No, you’re short lived,” Loki says and Tony blinks at him.

“What do you mean?” Tony asks.

“Tony, you must have realized that there are centuries left to my life. Centuries that will be spent watching any mortal that I allow myself to like die,” Loki says.

“Wait…oh,” Tony says and rubs his face. How had he never realized that Loki and Thor would outlive all of them, even if they lived to the longest human lifespan.

“You don’t want to watch us die. That's why you shunned Bucky and Sam’s attempts at making friends with you. You didn't want to get attached to them so you won't get hurt when they die,” Tony says and Loki nods miserably.

“Loki, look at me,” Tony says and Loki looks up at him, “I’m not going to lie or sugar coat this. Watching someone you even remotely care about die is horrible. It eats apart your insides and you go over every moment with them. You think about all the bad things you did to them and you hate yourself for not doing more. But, there’s no use in avoiding caring about people. As much as you try not to be, you are already attached to them even when you’re trying so hard not to be. It is better to care about someone. Because when you push them away and they die anyway it hurts even more because you don’t have any fond memories to look back on to help ease the pain,” Tony says and buries his face in his hands, “ugh I am the absolute worst person to be giving advice on dealing with issues. I do, have done, and probably will do in the future, all the things that you are doing to cope.”

“No, Tony. I think you are the right person to help me. Because you may do the exact same things as me, but you understand exactly why I am doing them. You understand why I don’t trust people, why I feel the way I do about other people, why I act the way I do. You understand, you don’t have to pretend so that I can work through it. And most importantly you’re living breathing proof that even if the road is slow, there is a road,” Loki says and Tony smiles. 

“Thanks. Anyway I brought you’re food down to you. I wasn’t sure if you’d want to eat with the others after they found about you getting hit on. Seriously though, are you wearing a new scent or accidentally cast a love spell?” Tony asks.

“I would never cast a love spell. There are too many issues regarding consent. If I truly wanted someone to fall in love with another, which I would only do if the feelings are returned, is cast a truth spell on one and have them say their true feelings. Of course then I would remove the spell so they can sort it out without any additional magical interference,” Loki says and takes a bite of his food.

“I’ll give you a taste of mine if you give me a taste of yours,” Tony says and they each take a bite of the other’s food. 

“So, are you going to call that guy?” Tony asks and he can’t quite understand why he keeps circling back to Loki and going on a possible date.

“No. He was attractive…”

“I sense a but.”

“But he is too much like most of the men I’ve known in my life. Self absorbed, brutish, and way to many muscles,” Loki says.

“You don’t like muscles?” Tony asks.

“I like there to be some muscle, but I’d rather it not be their defining feature. I’m more attracted to intelligence, or kindness, or passion for what they believe in. Also I could not be with someone who looks capable of holding me down, even if they are mortal and wouldn’t be able to,” Loki says and Tony nods.

“Oh good. I don’t have to worry about you coming on to Steve and Bucky looked everyone else does,” Tony says and Loki bursts into a true laugh that Tony thinks only he's heard.

Once their food is done and they’ve cleaned up Loki glances over at an object slightly obscured by several machines and says, “Tony what’s that? I don’t remember it from my last visit,” Loki says smiling mischievously as Tony investigates and finds the mangled Doombot.

“How did this get here?” 

“I don't know. It's not like it could teleport. That would require magic,” Loki says and Tony looks at him.

“Yeah, that wasn’t smooth at all,” Tony says and Loki shrugs.

“I don’t have to be perfect around you,” Loki says and Tony smiles.

“Damn right. I just want you to be you. Which reminds me. There are more of those trashy romance novels you like so much in your nightstand,” Tony says and Loki blushes.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” Loki says.

“Sure you don't,” Tony says.

Their happy mood is ruined, however, when Jarvis says, “Sir, Director Fury is on the line.”


	21. Water and Fury

“Sir, Director Fury is on the line. Should I patch him through?” Jarvis asks and Tony feels Loki stiffen beside him and puts a hand on his back. Rubbing it gently with his thumb.

“Give us a few minutes J. I want to get the kids somewhere they won’t be able to fear Fury nor be heard by Fury. Just to be on the safe side,” Tony says and gently begins maneuvering Loki towards the elevator and then up towards the common area.

“Yes sir,” Jarvis says.

“Loki, I need you to breathe for me okay? I’m going to put the kids in their room with some toys and maybe a game while we talk to Fury. He won’t even have a chance to hear them breathe. Alright? You can trust me to keep them safe. I promise,” Tony says and they exit out onto the common floor and Tony quickly takes the kids to their room and then comes back down to sit with the others.

“Alright J. let old one eye through,” Tony says and Fury's voice fills the room.

“Stark what about me says that I am a man that likes to be kept waiting?”

“Sorry Blackbeard, but some of us happen to be human and need to be fed and I happened to be in the shower when you called. Now don’t get me wrong you’re attractive, in a leather fetish sort of way, but you’re voice is not one I’d like to hear while I’m in the shower.”

“Enough Stark. You should have called to debrief me first,” Fury says.

“Sir yes Sir,” Tony says rolling his eyes.

“Now tell me what happened with Doom. Reports say that he didn't attack at first,” Fury says.

“That is correct. Doom's robots weren’t attacking when we arrived. They were waiting,” Steve says.

“Do we know what they were waiting for?” Fury asks.

“Yes sir. They appeared to be waiting to give Loki a message,” Steve says.

“What sort of message?” Fury growls suspiciously, or at least that’s what it sounds like.

“He wanted to ask Loki on a date,” Steve says and they all get nervous when the admission is met with complete silence.

“And what happened?” Fury says finally.

“I said no Director Fury, as if that is any business of yours,” Loki says deciding to remind him of his presence.

“Shame, we could have used the façade of a date to lure Doom out and into the open,” Fury muses and Loki’s face turns red with rage but Tony quickly tightens his hold on him.

“Sir, I don’t believe that that would be appropriate. Battle is one thing. He was sentenced here expecting to be part of the fighting, however he did not agree to date a villain. And it’s not like he could say no to that if it were to make him uncomfortable,” Steve says.

“It would basically be like a EOO telling a worker to go on a date with a client to ensure their job security, which is raising some extreme red flags for me. So, I think this conversation is over. Doom will probably attack next week with an invitation for Bruce or something,” Tony says and hangs up. 

“Thank you for defending me,” Loki says and Tony is shocked that Loki is thanking them. If they had done that when he first arrived he’d probably say something like he’s not a maiden in need of defending. Point scored for Loki’s personal growth!

“Hey, decent human beings here. We meant what we said. We wouldn't force you or allow someone to force you into doing something that makes you uncomfortable. In fact Cap would probably have a nervous breakdown if we did,” Tony says and Loki smiles at them.

“Thank you,” he says and the kids run back in and hug Loki and then each of the Avengers saying that they all look sad and hugs are a cure-all for whatever ails you.

“Uncle Tony, can we go swimming?” Sleipnir asks and Tony takes a nervous breath. He can’t really blame them. No one in the tower aside from Pepper knows about his thing with water. It's not a fear he wants to broadcast to the world. He doesn't think that anyone would make fun of him for it, but last time he trusted someone enough to be vulnerable they reached in and tore his heart from his chest, or at least he might his arc reactor. Jörmungandr frowns and Tony remembers that the kids seems to be able to be in touch with the emotions of people around him. 

“Yeah, of course. Uh…Bruce can show you where it is,” Tony says and dammit he sounds so unsure of himself and he hates it.

“You come with us?” Sleipnir asks and Tony doesn’t know how to explain why he doesn’t like water without traumatizing the kids any more than they already are by their own experiences.

“You don’t have to swim. You can just watch us,” Jörmungandr says and Tony breathes a little easier and the tightness in her chest eases a little.

“Yeah, sure. I’ll come down with you,” Tony says.

“We’ll all go. We could use the stress relief,” Clint says and they all head down to the pool that Tony had installed before the incident. The kids and adults, having changed into their swim outfits rush to the edge of the pool, only slowing when Steve freaks out about running by the pool

“I’m sorry, if I had known your feelings about this place I would have told Sleipnir not to ask,” Jörmungandr says sitting down beside Tony.

“Hey kiddo, relax. I just don’t like getting wet. It makes me feel heavy and yucky, and no matter how much cleaning you do there’s always some dirt in it,” Tony says.

“I can feel that your aversion to water is something far deeper than simple dislike. However, I can understand why you would not want to share this trauma with anyone. Especially a child, so I will not push. I can however tell you that my father wishes to repay you for lending a listening ear to his plights. So, if you decide to talk about it, he would be an excellent choice,” Jörmungandr says.

“Has anyone ever told you that you are wise beyond your years,” Tony asks, slightly unnerved at how perceptive Jörmungandr really is.

“On Asgard you are either strong or grow fast enough to care for yourself” Jörmungandr says and Tony feels bad for the kid who had to grow up too fast and for Loki who probably grew up the same way.

“Ah, Jörmungandr here you are. Go play with your siblings, I will take care of Tony,” Loki says and Jörmungandr gets up and goes for a swim and Loki sits down beside him, taking Jörmungandr's spot.

“I sense there is a reason you stay away from the water…you could tell me if you want,” Loki says and Tony bites his lip.

“How come you’re not swimming?” Tony asks instead trying to buy some time to make a decision.

“While I do enjoy swimming, I do not love it as much as Jörmungandr does,” Loki says.

“I…W…I…On Midgard we have this form of torture where someone holds another person’s head underwater until they almost stop breathing or completely stop breathing. Anyway, before I was Iron Man, I built weapons that killed a lot of people. I got taken hostage by some terrorists who wanted me to build them a weapon. I wasn’t very keen on that idea so…” Tony says trailing off because he can see the anger on Loki’s face.

“Names now. If you do not have names descriptions of them will suffice. I will teach them to lay harm upon someone I call friend,” Loki growls.

“Whoa, Loki Charms calm down okay? I took care of them, they’re either dead or in jail,” Tony says and Loki is still growling deeply. 

“Then I will reanimate the dead ones and kill them again, and your Midgardian prisons cannot keep me out,” Loki says and Tony smiles a little at having someone willing to go that far to protect him.

“Well you certainly know how to make a guy feel special,” Tony says and Loki takes a breath.

“I apologize. I’m normally more controlled than that,” Loki says and Tony shrugs.

“No judgement here Reindeer Games. But if you really do want to protect me, you can start small with the water when I shower,” Tony says and then realizes that he just asked Loki the to join him in the shower, what the fuck is wrong with him.

Loki blinks at him a few times and then says, “In your dreams Tony.”

“Guess I’d better start sleeping then,” Tony says and seriously why is his mouth not letting his brain catch up first.

They stare at each other for a moment or two before bursting into fits of laughter that leave both men laying on their backs on the ground next to each other, eyes full of tears and desperately trying to stop the pain in their sides from laughing too hard.

“Thanks for listening Loki,” Tony says as their hands brush against each other.

“Thank you for talking,” Loki says and they each, subconsciously, move a little closer together so they can feel each other’s body heat. They lay there in comfortable silence, so comfortable that they both doze off right there on the floor.


	22. Animal House

“Should we wake them?” Steve asks as Loki slowly begins waking up of his own accord.

“I don’t know Cap. I don’t think I’ve ever seen Tony in this deep of a sleep outside of being passed out drunk,” Loki hears Bruce say.

“I’ll take care of it,” Loki mumbles tiredly and Tony vanishes with a shimmer of gold.

“There, he’s safely tucked into his bed, asleep and warm. Where are the children?” Loki asks.

“Bruce put them to bed. They didn’t want to wake you up,” Steve says.

“Ah, okay. I think I'm just going to sleep now,” Loki says curling up a little and suddenly he’s being lifted by a set of strong arms and freezes.

“Relax Loki,” Bucky says and Loki is glad to know that at least it’s not Thor. Of all the Avengers Bucky is the one he’d be most likely to allow to carry him. Maybe Tony, however Loki doesn’t he’d be strong enough to do so without his suit. He feels himself be put into bed and hears Clint give instructions on how to get him comfortable.

“I do not need to be tucked in,” Loki grumbles.

“Just go with it. If you don’t let Stevie mother hen you he’ll start fretting, and then I don’t get any sleep,” Bucky says and Loki hears Steve let out an indignant squawk.

“I do not mother hen people!” Steve says.

“Stevie, remember when I first got here? You wouldn't let me near Clint because you were afraid he’d trigger me for mind control. You wouldn’t let me near Bruce, Tiny, or Sam because you thought they’d remind me of the Hydra scientists. Thor has a loud voice so you were afraid him talking would set me off. Stevie babe, I love you but you were smothering me,” Bucky says and Steve gives an embarrassed smile.

“Sorry, I guess I just get worried about people a lot,” Bucky says and they check to make sure that Loki doesn’t need anything. Once they’re gone Loki finally gets to drift off back to sleep.  
XXX  
“Sir, I believe it would be best if you wake up now!” Jarvis wakes Tony up the next morning.

“What do you need J?” Tony says rubbing sleep from his eyes.

“It seems that Director Fury became worries that Captain Rogers was being mind controlled after he defended Loki yesterday, he’s managed to infiltrate the building and has made his way to the common floor. Where Loki and his children were having breakfast with some of the other Avengers,” Jarvis says and Tony is 100% sure he has never gotten out of bed faster than he does when the words register in his brain. He doesn’t even wait for the elevator he just dashes up the stairs and onto the common floor through the laundry room and he peeks out to where the kids are hiding behind Loki who is standing in front of them protectively and Bruce is standing between them and Fury protectively. He looks pissed but also strangely calm and Tony makes a point to ask Bruce if he knows why later. Bucky is standing behind the kids probably ready to scoop them up and bolt if he needs to with Steve by the window and Tony is glad he put the common area on a floor that a jump out the window wouldn’t kill the super soldiers. Tony scans the rest of the room but sees no signs of the others and he has to wonder where they are.

“Dr. Banner, how do you know that these children at not paying with you to lull you and the other Avengers into a false sense of security? These children cannot…” Fury doesn’t get to finish his sentence because Bruce slaps him with a file folder. Not your everyday slap against the chest or slap into his hands, an honest to God bitch slap. Tony silently cheers as Fury stares at Bruce in utter shock.

“Read that! Read it and tell me that these kids are faking, or that they are playing me. I can tell you one thing, there are a lot of things these kids have done and have had done to them and not a single fucking one of them can be considered playing! I don’t care what you believe or don’t believe! I believe in those kids, because they are kids and those files don’t lie, their tears and worries and fears don’t lie. I believe every single word that comes out of their mouths and do you know why? Because I know what it’s like. To constantly be afraid to tell someone something because they may not believe you and then they could go and tell the person that was hurting you the lie they think you told and then next thing you know you’re in a bloody heap on the floor! I have learned the lesson that not everyone will trust a child and I’ll be damned if I am the one that teaches these children that!” Bruce shouts shaking with barely controlled rage but still the Hulk isn’t coming out and Tony has to wonder why, when Bruce is so clearly angry the Hulk isn't coming out.

“Dr. Banner, I think you need to calm down, we wouldn't want to have to call in a containment squad,” Fury says setting aside the folder without even looking in it.

“Ah, I see. I don't agree with you so you put me in a cell. What about when I've finally calmed down? Are you going to keep me there away from anyone who would listen to anything I have to say?” Bruce says and Fury reaches out to touch him.

“No hurt Uncle Bruce!” Sleipnir wails and a pulse of magic pours out of him and as some as it hits someone they pass out.

When Tony wakes he's cradled in someone’s arms. He opens his eyes and sees Loki smiling down at him.

“I have to say, when my son accidentally does magic he does it well,” Loki says and Tony opens his mouth to ask what’s going on but all that comes out is some strange chatter like noise that reminds him of a raccoon he saw once.

“Oh dear, I am sorry. I forgot to cast a spell so you can communicate with me,” Loki says and snaps his fingers and Tony coughs.

“What happened?” Tony asks.

“Sleipnir turned you into a raccoon,” Loki says.

“WHAT!” Tony shrieks and Loki winces as Sleipnir begins crying once again.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry! I didn't mean to cause trouble. Please don’t mad at me Uncle Tony,” Sleipnir says burying his face into his arms..

“Loki put me down,” Tony says and when his paws hit the ground he scampers over to Sleipnir and hugs him as well as his new body will allow. He also manages to see what everyone else is. Bruce somehow was turned into a bear, which makes sense in a weird way. Bucky is some kind of species of wolf or large dog, Tony isn’t quiet sure. Steve is… no way.

“You have to be kidding me, Steve is a goddamn Bald Eagle?” Tony shrieks laughing hysterically.

“This is hardly a laughing matter Stark. We can’t turn back until the brat calms down enough to undo the spell,” Fury says and Tony looks over at him and laughs harder. Loki must have worked his magic because the coffee table has been replaced with an aquarium and Fury is inside.

“Why on Earth did you get turned into a Dolphin?” Tony shrieks tears in his eyes and someone, probably Hela put Fury’s eye patch over his eye.

“Do I look like I know?” Fury snarls just as Clint and Pepper come back from picking up breakfast.

“Loki, why is there a fish in the living room?” Clint asks and Fury splashes the water with his tail so hard Clint ends up drenched.

“I’m a mammal motherfucker,” Fury says and Clint stares then looks at Loki for an explanation.

“Director Fury stopped by, found out about the children, Sleipnir got scared and did some magic turning them into animals. I’m sure you’ve guessed the dolphin and eagle. The bear is Dr. Banner, the wolf Bucky, and the raccoon Tony,” Loki explains swiftly as Hela makes her way over to Fury as Pepper picks up Sleipnir for calming cuddles.

“What do you want?” Fury snaps at the child and she ignores his tone and holds up a jar with spare bits of change.

“Uncle Steve calls it a swear jar. He wants us to learn that swearing is bad. He says we’ll donate the money when there’s enough,” she says and Fury looks at her.

“I’m sorry, I seem to have misplaced my money when your brother turned me into a Dolphin against my will!” Fury snaps and Fenrir gets in front of Hela protectively but she simply walks around him and sits next to the water tank and puts several flowers in the water and babbles about nonsense while Pepper and Loki attempt to calm Sleipnir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was watching Flipper with my mom and one point a man called flipper a fish and flipper drenched him and "I'm a mammal motherfucker" popped into my head so I had to out it in.


	23. Monsters?

“So your name is Nick right? Like the song Aunt Pepper taught us, nick nack paddy whack give a dog a bone,” Hela says and makes a giggling noise when Bucky starts sniffing at her.

“No, Uncle Bucky I don’t have any bones for you,” she says giggling and then scrunches up her nose, “ew dog breath.”

“Really Bucky? Bones? Are you a dog or a wolf?” Tony asks from where he’s watching the room from Loki’s shoulder.

“Hey! I like bones!” Fenrir says and then bursts out laughing with everyone else. Fury looks over to where Pepper and Bruce are doing coloring as a way to calm Sleipnir down enough to do the spell reversal.

“There’s nothing wrong with that Fenrir…Tony if you attempt to tickle me with your tail one more time,” Loki growls playfully.

“How come you and the kids weren’t hit by the spell?” Tony grumbles in Loki’s ear from his perch.

“Our magic prevented the spell from changing us, considering we are by nature shape shifters,” Loki says and Sleipnir stands up.

“I…I’m ready to change you all back. Except Mr. Meanie. He’s going to hurt Uncle Bruce,” Sleipnir says and Fenrir rolls his eyes.

“I think we should be more worried about what he is going to do to us. I for one would not like to be chained up in a cave again,” Fenrir says and everyone looks at him shocked. This is one of the first time any of the kids outright mentioned what they went through with Fury there and Fury is a little surprised that anyone would allow a child to be chained up, maybe contained, but not chained.

“Mommy should I change him back?” Sleipnir asks.

“No, you should not,” Loki says and Tony, still a raccoon, stares at him.

“Loki…” he starts.

“No. When they first came to take my children I told them not to resist. To go peacefully, because I trusted Odin to listen to me. I didn’t think that he would harm them just because they were different than other children. I will not make that mistake again. I have already trusted a one eyed man, I will not trust my children’s safety to yet another one,” Loki says and Tony can understand where he’s coming from.

“I get it,” Tony says and Fury glares at him.

“Stark,” Fury growls.

“Let Uncle Tony speak! He’s a lot more insightful than you give him credit for,” Hela says tossing another flower at him.

“Think about it Nick, if these were my kids. I probably wouldn’t turn you back either. Unfortunately we don’t really have that as an option. If Fury is gone too long SHIELD will come looking for him. That’s something we don’t need. Because then we don’t have a snowman's chance in hel…a greenhouse to protect them,” Tony says and Loki sighs.

“Why do people hate us so much? We are far from the nastiest people on Midgard. I have been researching your world’s histories and we don’t even compare to some of the monsters that have been here! Our only crime is apparently breathing!” Fenrir snaps and Jörmungandr wraps his brother in a hug.

“People fear things they do not understand. They hate the different no matter how much they preach that being unique is important. They hate admitting that something they did was wrong, which is why they hate change because it means there was something wrong,” he says eyes dark but he seems to be controlling his emotions better than everyone else is doing aside from Hela who is making flower crowns for everyone, but Tony suspects that that is just something she does to shut her mind off, like Tony himself does with his robots.

“It’s not fair! They forced our baby sister who was no more than two years old at the time to rule a world of death when she very obviously loves life!” They forced Sleipnir into war when he cannot stand the sight of pain! And us onto entirely different realms!” Fenrir says into his brother’s shoulder. Jörmungandr simply holds his brother. Knowing that this has all been bottled up for centuries and it’s better to let him get them out Sleipnir quickly goes to them and hugs his oldest brother’s leg and Hela hugs the other leg. Loki removes Tony from his shoulder and sets him on the couch before hugging his children as tightly as he can.

“Do you see now Director Fury. Those children are no danger to you unless you are a danger to them or their loved ones. Which I believe can also describe you, and me, and Tony, and almost every single person you work with and allow to roam free. Now, the other guy has been unusually quiet considering how pissed off I was and still am at you, but I want you to know that both he and I would die to protect those kids from any more pain, and I think everyone in this tower will agree with me and it’s all I can do to not release him on the unsuspecting dicks that Asgard is made up of. So, unless you want to lose your super powered security force, I suggest that you forget the four additional Asgardians you saw here,” Bruce says and everyone stares at him because animal or no they have never heard that level of menace in his voice. Bruce is usually the calm voice of reason.

“Fine! But if those children become a threat I will lock them up!” Fury says and Loki strokes Sleipnir’s hair as Sleipnir undoes the spell.

Tony groans as he regains consciousness. A quick glance around tells him that all the others are back to normal and Loki looks down at him worried.

“Oh Tony,” Loki sighs sadly.

“What?” Tony asks panic settling in his gut.

“Sleipnir failed to remove your tail,” Loki says and Tony widens his eyes and immediately starts thinking about the adjustments to his suits he’ll have to do to accommodate a tail and how he’s going to explain it to the press. He starts to think about ways to hide it until he sees Loki’s expression.

“Not funny,” Tony grumbles sitting up with Steve’s help.

“I am a trickster. I couldn’t resist,” Loki says grinning.

“Agents Barton and Romanov I want periodic reports on my desk about the children and their activities,” Fury says heading for the elevator to leave.

“Director!” Bruce shouts running up to him and when Fury turns Bruce shoves the children’s medical files against the spy’s chest and says, “here, since you’re so interested in the children I figure you could do with some reading. I hope you can sleep at night, because I sure as hell can’t.” Then before anyone can react Bruce shoves Fury through the now open elevator doors and they close before anyone can fully recover from the shock.

“Bruce…” Tony says but Bruce just looks at him.

“If anyone needs me I'll be in my lab,” Bruce says and vanishes into the second elevator.

“What the hel…hello Kitty was that?” Bucky says.

“I believe that I know what to say and how to help,” Jörmungandr says before following Bruce down. When he exits the lab he finds Bruce at his work station staring off into space.

“You know, you call your other side a beast bent on smashing things but I don’t believe that’s true,” Jörmungandr says and Bruce’s head snaps around to stare at him.

“You can’t possibly understand this Jörmungandr. Don’t get me wrong you’re a smart kid but this time you can’t understand,” Bruce says.

“When I was born, my serpent side was as big as human Fenrir was and his wolf side was only a bit bigger. By time Hela was born I was so big that I could wrap around our father several times and several more times around Fenrir. Their heads could fit in my mouth whole. I was terrified that even though the were my siblings, I would hurt them. Do you know what happened? Father and Fenrir were out hunting and a wolf snuck into our cave and I transformed to scare it off. My adrenaline was pumping so hard that I couldn't turn back. Hela took one look at me and demanded I let her use me as a slide. I assure you that Sleipnir and Fenrir have head this same fear at least once. Yet they never happened. So, Uncle Bruce you find yourself in the unique position of having not one but three people who understand how you feel about things,” Jörmungandr says.

“it's not the same! I can't control when I change,” Bruce says.

“We can only initiate the change sometimes. We can't prevent changing when we're emotional. If any of us get scared and angry we’ll change. The only reason we haven't changed much since coming here is because we've been in our other forms so long that we’ve grown weary of them,” Jörmungandr says.

“But you're aware of yourselves in your other forms. I’m not,” Bruce says.

“We couldn’t at first and we technically don't now. Our other selves can give only basic responses to situations. We can protect, defend, hunt, and understand basic words and phrases and anything our others selves are taught to do. The more we let our other selves out, the more they calmed down and the more restraint they exhibited and the more they understood. Tell me, was there ever a time when you turned where you weren’t also scared?” Jörmungandr asks.

“No, there was usually a threat of some kind around me. Usually military,” Bruce says.

“It’s not simply anger that causes you to change, there also needs to be an element of fear or a threat. I believe that your reaction to Fury and lack of the Hulk's reaction is evidence enough, however we can test it should you choose. I also believe that the Hulk knows when he is needed and when he is not. He could sense that you could handle the situation with your Director, so he did not come out,” Jörmungandr says and Bruce doesn’t look fully convinced and he’s thinking about when he tried to hurt Nat.

“Think about this, do you always know what the Hell does?” And Bruce shakes his head, “so, the hulk may not know everything you do. Especially when he is held back for as long as he was. When he came forth on a strange ship that he did not recognize, a ship that was under attack, he reacted defensively. To protect you and himself,” Jörmungandr says and things start to make sense for Bruce, but he feels he should run more tests for that hypothesis.

“Thank you,” Bruce says.

“Thank you for standing up for us,” Jörmungandr says and they head up back to the common area where Sleipnir immediately launches himself into Bruce’s arms.

“Uncle Bruce, I love you,” he says hugging him tightly and Bruce's heart flutters and Bruce hugs hugs back.

“I love you too,” Bruce says softly into Sleipnir’s hair.


	24. Married?

“So, Fury knows,” Sam says and Tony nods.

“And you all got turned into animals?” Nat says and again Tony nods.

“Please tell me there’s footage of that Jarvis,” Rhodey says chuckling.

“Of course sir, however it would interfere with my prime directive of protecting Mr. Stark,” Jarvis says and Rhodey glares at the ceiling.

“Ha ha!” Tony says grinning like a kid.

“However, I can use the threat of showing the footage as leverage to make Sir take better care of himself,” Jarvis says.

“Ha ha,” Rhodey says smugly.

“Traitor,” Tony grumbles and Sleipnir blinks up at Tony from the couch.

“Mommy? Why Uncle Tony not take care of himself?” Sleipnir asks and Loki isn’t sure what to say.

“Sometimes I get too focused on a project. Either it’s really interesting project or one that I'm doing to avoid feelings and I forget to ear, sleep and drink anything except alcohol,” Tony says and Sleipnir frowns.

“No more, now on I’ll make sure you remember,” Sleipnir says sternly.

“Oh man. We have to keep him away from Pepper. She’s beginning to act and look like her,” Tony says and bops Sleipnir’s nose making him giggle and suck his thumb and wrap his arms around Tony’s leg and Tony picks him up.

“Okay, bonding time. How about Disney movies?” Tony says and Thor seems more excited than the kids.

“Oh, how about the one with the snowman,” Thor says and Loki glances at him intrigued. He's heard Thor talk about the movie several times but he had never seen it since he never attended any of the movie nights. He felt his presence would be very much unwelcome.

“I don’t know Thor. Loki may not like it very much,” Tony says worry creasing his face and Loki has to wonder why he thinks that. He knows Tony well enough by now to know he wouldn’t say something like that without any reason.

“Why?” Thor asks face full if confusion.

“Seriously? You don’t even see a little bit of similarity between your life and that movie?” Tony asks and Thor stares at him in even deeper confusion.

“The only similarity I see is two young princesses compared to two young princes,” Thor says and Tony stares at him and looks at Clint.

“You saw the similarity right Legolas?”

“Oh yeah.”

“Then perhaps I should see it,” Loki says and Tony nods and sits next to him and puts the movie on and Loki watches closely and Tony watches him closely in case he needs to calm Loki down afterwards.

“Oh yes. Lock your child away so she cannot form meaningful connections with the people of her kingdom so that she will be feared our at least not trusted,” Loki mutters.

“You are far too old to be worrying about building snowmen. You should be learning diplomacy and studying the maps of your land. What kind of King would allow his heirs to be so I’ll prepared for the throne? As soon as I was old enough to read Odin began teaching me the ways of leadership and my days of playing were over,” Loki mutters the last part quietly and Tony wraps an arm around him.

“On Asgard she would have already had a betrothed,” Loki says and Thor nods in agreement.

“Betrothed? Like an arranged marriage?” Clint asks and Loki nods.

“Exactly like that. Royals, nobles, and the children of the wealthy often are entered into arranged marriages,” Loki says.

“So, you and Point Break have future wives out there somewhere?” Tony asks not sure how he feels about that.

“No. Thor managed to get out of his with Sif ages ago. Odin was willing to let him leave since Sif became a valiant warrior. I was not so lucky and the contract was fulfilled,” Loki says and Tony stares at him.

“YOU’RE MARRIED?” the Avengers ask and they stare at him.

“Yes Sigyn, my wife, and I were forced to marry shortly before Thor’s coronation. She is a very loving, gentle and kind woman. I did not love her but I did care for her and she cared for me. When I took the throne while Thor was on Midgard we conceived a set of twins. Narfi and Vali. I was afraid that Odin would take them as well. So I sent her to hide on another realm. Odin never paid her much mind anyway. He never noticed she was gone and hopefully never will,” Loki says.

“What are the twins like?” Thor asks and Loki winces.

“I have never met them. Nor shall I. I will not subject them to what Odin considers justice and fairness. I already made that mistake once,” Loki says and Sleipnir crawls into Loki’s lap and hugs him tightly.

“Thank you youngling,” Loki says and hugs him tightly and completely forgets the movie.

“Brother, if you wish I can search for her and the twins and bring them here to Midgard,” Thor says staring at Loki with renewed sorrow for the man Loki is, was and could be again.

“There is no need Thor. I am already here,” a voice says and all the Avengers turn to look at the tall beautiful woman standing in the door way of the kitchen.

“Sir, there is an intruder in the building,” Jarvis says.

“No kidding!” Tony snaps at his AI but the woman doesn’t look at him, she’s busy staring at Loki.

“Hello Loki,” she says and the Avengers turn to look at Loki.

“Hello Sigyn,” Loki says with a small smile.


	25. Sigyn and the Twins

“That’s your wife?” Tony asks openly gaping at the goddess in front of him and wonders if he is supposed to bow to her. After all she is a princess.

“I did say she was beautiful,” Loki says and he can't shake the feeling that something is not quite right. He can feel the familiar flicker of seidr that comes from his wife but if feels…of somehow.

“Loki, I do not have much time. By time you receive this message I will either be dead, captured, or in a deeper hiding than even you would be able to find me in. I have left the twins with Volstagg, who promised to have Queen Frigga bring them to you. If all has gone well then she should arrive in the morning,” Sigyn says and her body flickers and vanishes leaving stunned avengers in it’s wake.

Clint is the first to speak, “what the fuck was that?” and shoos Hela off when she walks to him with the swear jar. 

“I don’t know but it’s almost morning so my mother should be here soon,” Loki says stomach clenching at the idea of seeing his twins for the first time.

“Yeah but that first part of her message was pretty unnerving. What the heck happened?” Tony asks.

“I don’t know but I assume it has to do with Odin,” Loki says and they sit around and wait for Frigga to come.

“Stop pacing!” Clint snaps at Loki and Tony and the two nervous men look at him.

“I can't help it. What if they do not like me? They've never met me they have no knowledge of me and by now they are nearly a year of age,” Loki says anxiously looking at the elevator again. So he misses the children run towards him and let’s out a grunt as they knock him over with a hug.

“Widdle brothers love you like we love you,” Sleipnir says.

“You’re a fun dad. They’ll love you lots,” Hela says.

“They are right Father. You are an excellent parent. They will be lucky to have you. Besides I am sure Sigyn has told them about you and shown them pictures,” Jörmungandr says.

“Jörmungandr has a point Dad, I’m sure she’s not horrible,” Fenrir says and they look up when they hear Frigga chuckle from the elevator with two small bundles in her arms. They are the spitting image of Loki and they’re staring at the spectacle and giggling.

“Narfi, Vali. That is your father,” Frigga says fondly and the lock eyes on Loki and blink. Loki stands and stares back shoulders tense waiting for their reaction as Frigga brings them closer. They stare at him.

“Da!” One of them says reaching for him and Loki lifts him up and he holds him. The other twin looks a little unsure but then looks at his brother and reaches for Loki and Loki holds him to and the two of them hug his whole head and fall asleep like that.

“And you were worried,” Tony says grinning. Loki smiles and squirms as one of them sucks on his ear in their sleep and then yelps when tiny teeth clamp down on his ear.

“Which one is which?” Loki whispers to Frigga.

“Vali has a freckle on his left temple,” Frigga supplies helpfully. Loki smiles gratefully as Vali buries his face in Loki’s hair.

“They’re so small,” Hela says staring up at them.

“They’re so cute!” Sleipnir squeals quietly as Loki sits back down in the couch and Loki untangles the twins and lays them across his lap and strokes their hair.

“Sigyn also sent a letter with me,” Frigga says and hands a letter over to Loki.

“What’s it say?” Tony asks and Loki eyes his other children worried about whether or not the letter is appropriate for them to hear.

“Father may we go to our room to help set up bobs for them?” Jörmungandr says because the moment Tony found out that there would be babies in the tower he bought everything a baby would need along with enough stuff to baby proof several towers and drafter Clint to help. Which he agreed to surprisingly easy.

“Of course dear,” Loki says and Fenrir and Jörmungandr lead Hela and Sleipnir to their room.

“What does the letter say?” Clint asks and Loki opens it and begins reading.

“My dearest Loki, It is difficult to explain why I need to leave the children with you. Not because I do not know what is happening but because it requires a strong grasp of Odin’s mind and I know that neither of us have been able to achieve that and I don't even believe that Odin understands his own mind. From what I know he has labeled me an accomplice to your crimes against Asgard and has put a price on my head. He has also, for some reason that remains a mystery to me, decided to begin the process of nullifying our marriage agreement. From what I can guess he intends to cut me off from the protection ghat being a Princess of Asgard, even if it’s only through marriage, provides against execution. From what Frigga has heard he doesn’t know about the twins but I could not take the chance of being caught with them. Not after what he did to your other children. I could not handle it if he did. So, when Queen Frigga came to warn me I gave her the twins to bring to you. I hope one day to be able to see them again. Loki, you are not only my husband but also my best friend. You did not force me to perform the duties of a wife until I was ready to do so. As such I know that your first inclination will be to stop the nullification, even though it is something we have wanted since we were wed. I ask that you not. I know that our love is not romantic as do you. One day this may allow both of us to find the lovers that we want. I pray to one day see the twins again. I have told them much about you. I have shown them pictures and allowed them to sleep with things that have your scent so that they would know you. They love to listen to the stories of you saving Thor the most and I hope that you will be able to forgive me for asking you to allow the nullification to go through, but I can see your heart and so can Frigga and we both know that there is more binding you to Midgard than just safety for the children, responsibility for your actions and guilt for the destruction. You might not see it yet but it's there and I hope one day to have that too. Sincerely, Sigyn,” Loki says placing the letter onto the couch beside him.

“Loki? Are you okay?” Bruce asks putting a gentle hand on his arm.

“I…I am worried about Sigyn. Odin will not stop chasing her across the realms and her marriage to me will be the only thing able to prevent her being executed. Assuming that I am still considered a Prince of Asgard,” Loki says looking at Frigga who nods.

“You are. It was the only thing that forced Odin to exile you rather than execute you,” Frigga says and Loki nods.

“I can understand why she would want the nullification. We always wanted one but we’d need the king’s permission and there was no way he was going to do that. We don’t love each other the way a husband and wife should. We were only intimate once and we didn’t enjoy it much,” Loki says and Vali wakes up fussy and tries to chew Loki’s hair and Loki carefully keeps it away from him and takes one of the absurd number of teething toys that Tony bought and slides it into his mouth and Vali nibbles on it.

“They look like little yous,” Tony says as Vali grabs the finger Tony was trying to use to move some of his jet black hair away from Vali's face.

“Yes they do. I hope that Sleipnir will be able to handle not being the youngest,” Loki says. A few minutes later Sleipnir comes in and hugs both babies.

“I’m your big brother and I’ll protect you like Fenrir, Jörmungandr and Hela protect me,” Sleipnir says kisses each of their heads. Loki tries to discreetly wipe his eyes while Tony grins knowingly at him. Loki rolls his eyes and smiles back gently and hugs his three youngest sons to his chest. Tony smiles as the four of them fall asleep after seeing Frigga out and Frigga promises to do all she can to protect Sigyn.

Tony also begins thinking of ways to help but he can’t really think of anything except help Loki with the kids. Which he vows to do, Odin be damned.


	26. Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some trigger warnings in this chapter for, discussion of past suicidal thoughts, temporary/imagined death of a child, and general blood and gore involving said child.

“Come on Loki. Let’s get some lunch and let the kids nap,” Tony says after helping Loki put all the kids down. Who seem to have decided to move their needs to circle the cribs. At first Tony doesn’t understand it, but then things start to make sense when he has to twist and turn his way to get close enough to put Vali in his crib. They’re protecting the babies. No one can get close to the cribs without accidentally alerting one of them. Even while asleep they’re protecting each other.

“What if one of the children wakes up?” Loki asks and Tony smiles.

“We won’t be gone long. Besides Brucie is hovering outside the kid’s room. He can take care of them. Also it's not enough to take care of the children you also have to take care of yourself. Of you’re overworked and get stressed then the kids will worry about you. You don’t want that do you?” Tony asks innocently as they step into the elevator.

“Should I be worried about how easy you’re manipulating me?” Loki asks with a soft smile.

“Don’t worry. I’ll only use my powers for good,” Tony says.

“The good of who?”

“You.” Tony says as they walk into the Deli and place their orders. Tony is just about to remind Loki to disguise himself when the guy behind the counter recognizes Loki and his face twists into an expression of unmistakable rage.

“You! You should be ashamed for all the evil you have caused. You should have been executed for the pain and death you caused!” he snarls and Loki flinches a tiny bit. Of Loki hadn’t been standing against Tony, Tony probably would have missed it.

“Hey now,” Tony says trying to be a calm presence, thankful that there’s no one else in the deli.

“No Tony he has every right to be angry. I caused the deaths of over eighty people in two days alone and I do not know how many other deaths I caused. I have been too afraid to find out. As for being executed, he’s not wrong about that either, however the question I ask myself is, which is a better outcome? One more death on top of countless others or would a better outcome be me spending the rest of my long life fighting to save lives that would be lost of I were not there,” Loki says and the man looks confused. Tony smiles, the guy was probably expecting Loki to deny, to yell and scream, to escalate the situation.

“Let’s go,” Tony whispers to Loki and grabs his wrist starting to lead him out of the store.

“He threw you out of a window and destroyed your tower. How can you possibly forgive him?” the guy says and Tony stops at the door and turns to him.

“Because I’m Tony motherfucking Stark,” Tony says and leads Loki to a park, Loki having changed his appearance to prevent another encounter.

“Listen Loki, that guy was a dick. Don’t listen to him. He doesn’t know anything about you or what happened during that time you don’t remember,” Tony says and Loki shakes his head.

“Tony, I do not blame him. The day of my trial I fully expected death to be my sentence, regardless of my status as a Prince. When I found out I was being sent to Midgard I was…not happy per say but happy to not be dying. Then I realized this punishment cuts far deeper than even torture would have. Every time we assemble, I go out and see people terrified of whatever new threat we are facing and I am reminded that at one point I was the one causing that stress and fear on innocent men, woman, an…and children,” Loki says.

“Loki, I didn’t know that,” Tony says and Loki smiles softly.

“The only thing that makes it better was that once people began accepting me as an Avenger they began wearing the same joyful and relieved expressions whenever I would show up as they would wear when they see you or Captain Rogers. The first time I saw it directed at me it nearly knocked my breath from me. It still does every time I see it. What I said to that man about better outcomes was the same thing that kept me from throwing the first fight where I was outmatched,” Loki says and Tony’s mind grinds to a halt.

“You wanted to die?” Tony asks softly.

“The thought did cross my mind at one point during that battle. Bucky had just begun talking to me. Sam was still a bit suspicious but not outwardly aggressive towards me.

“So, that thought was the only thing that stopped you?” Tony asks.

“It’s what kept me from throwing the fight and what inspired me to keep fighting in the future. Another thing that stopped me was a voice saying that they had my back before essentially atracking my opponent with a flying tackle. It made me believe that maybe one day I could be accepted. It also influenced me to talk to Sam and Dr. Banner. They helped too,” Loki says leaning a bit closer to Tony. 

“Hmmm this flying tackler sounds very heroic,” Tony says.

“More like stubborn, impulsive and reckless…but yes heroic as well,” Loki says with a smile.

“Hey Loki, have you ever been in love?” Tony asks and Loki startles a little.

“That is a difficult question. What love do you mean? I love Sigyn as a very close friend such as Thor does Sif. I did not love Sleipnir’s father I was simply foolish. As for Angrboða, Fenrir, Jörmungandr, and Hela's mother…I thought I did. I was so desperate to prove that I wasn’t ergi and to prevent my arranged marriage that the moment she showed an interest in me I jumped at the chance to be with her. She never cared for our children. When Hela was born with her unique appearance Angrboða blamed me and left. I was so hurt and I just wanted to make someone happy. So, when Odin asked a favor of me I was happy to do it so that he would like me again. That favor inadvertently led to Sleipnir, although I would not change that for the world. Although is was impossible to hide my pregnancy which led to the other children being taken,” Loki says softly.

“None of them deserved you. Except maybe Sigyn, but she deserved to not be forced into marriage to you,” Tony says.

“What about you Tony? Have you ever been in love?” Loki asks and Tony bites his lip.

“Once. I thought me and Pepper could be together, but we figured out that we don’t work well romantically but we make a hell of a good corporate team. At first it hurt, her leaving me, but I realized us breaking up was the right thing. I wasn’t what she needed in a partner and she wasn’t what I needed,” Tony says and Loki holds him this time.

“Well, I bet there is someone out there who is exactly what you need and to whom, you are exactly what they need,” Tony says and they stand and walk to the tower and up to their rooms to find the kids and Avengers passed out on the common room floor after some after nap games. Loki smiles fondly and puts the kids back to bed before going to bed himself.

Xxxx

Loki opens his eyes to see two boys huddled up together looking terrified, backs pressed against the wall of the cave they are in. Loki is shocked by how much they look like him. There’s no possible way that those are Narfi and Vali. They are far too old to be his two beautiful boys. Nonetheless he knows deep down that they are them. He makes a move to go to them but there are strong arms holding him back. When he looks up Odin stares back, his face an impassive mask. He points at Vali and Loki watches his son slowly shrink in on himself and begin growing fur.

Where his son once was is now a wolf. Vali growls at Loki showing his teeth and then turns to Narfi. Loki’s stomach drops and tears spring to his eyes.

“No, Odin please! Don’t do this! I'll do anything you say. Punish me! I am the one that deserves your wrath. Please don’t hurt them like this,” Loki begs as Vali advances on Narfi. Odin’s face remains a mask and Loki sobs.

“Please Father! Please!” Loki cries and covers his mouth as he hears Vali growls and Narfi scream. As horrible as the screams and growling is it’s even worse when it stops. Loki looks up and can’t look at Narfi's broken and shredded body. Sobs shake his body and he screams out at the top of his lungs. And curses Odin’s name.

Odin doesn’t say anything just simply points at Vali once again and…no Odin cannot be so cruel as to allow Vali to regain himself covered in his twins blood. Loki doesn’t want to believe it as Vali slowly begins changing back.

The scream that Vali lets out when he’s seen what he’s done is the second most heartbreaking thing he’s heard, the first being the silence after Narfi’s screams.

“Father? I am so sorry I didn’t…oh god Narfi!” Vali sobs clutching at his twin's body but the guards drag him away as he cries for his brother. Loki is still pinned as he desperately tries to get to his son. The guards soon return and begin yanking Narfi’s entrails and start over towards him. 

“No!” Loki screams struggling but it does no good in the end and he’s bound with the remains of his son and he weeps for all his children’s fates.

XXX

“Sir, I believe you should get up,” Jarvis says and Tony sits up, still tired but at this point he knows it’s something important so he’s dressing while still half asleep.

“What is it now J?” Tony asks and honestly he wouldn’t be surprised of it was Thor and Loki’s long lost sibling or something dramatic like that.

“Mr. Loki is having a nightmare. His perspiration rate is accelerated along with his pulse and breathing,” Jarvis says and Tony is at Loki’s room in nothing but pajamas bottoms. He opens the door and sees Loki shaking and yelling no in his sleep.

“Loki! Loki wake up it’s a nightmare, it’s not real,” Tony says and Loki’s eyes open wide and he bolts upright.

“I need to see the twins,” Loki says and creeps to the kid’s room and peeks inside and all six of them are safely asleep. Loki takes a deep breath and returns to his room where Tony is sitting on the bed.

“Feeling a little better?” Tony and Loki nods and sits next to him.

“Yes. Thank you,” Loki says and glow of the arc reactor brightens the room a little preventing Loki from imagining monsters in the shadows.

“Wanna talk about it?” Tony asks and Loki, with shaking hands, recounts the entire nightmare. By the end Tony is hugging him tightly and rubbing his back.

“Breathe Loki, it was a dream it will never happen so long as there is breath in my body okay? Those kids have been officially unofficially adopted by Anthony Stark and no one messes with my stuff,” Tony says and Loki snorts a little.

“I touched your entire tower,” Loki says.

“Yeah, and you got to meet the Hulk for your trouble,” Tony says and gently lays Loki down. He can see the silent don’t go in Loki’s eyes so he slides in next to him.

“I’ll keep those pesky nightmares away,” Tony murmurs to Loki.

“Why?”

“Because no one messes with my stuff, and you’re mine too,” Tony whispers and they fall asleep wrapped closely around each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, should I bring in Spiderman? Comment yes or no ;)


	27. Peter

When Loki wakes up he blinks slowly at the sunlight streaming through his window and rolls over only to collide with another person. Loki opens his mouth to scream but then remembers the nightmare and Tony coming down to comfort him and them falling asleep together and shuts his mouth. Loki opens his eyes and sees that Tony is still asleep breath puffing out softly tickling Loki’s face. Loki smiles and closes his eyes.

A short while later he feels Tony pressing up against him and opens his eyes as Tony wraps his arms around him and buries his face against Loki’s neck. What should he do? Should he wake Tony up or let him continue. How would Tony feel waking up wrapped around him? Happy? Embarrassed? Disgusted? Loki’s stomach clenches as he hears Tony start to wake up.

“Hmmm…you’re cuddly. I thought you wouldn’t be with all your angles,” Tony says moving closer and Loki breathes a sigh of relief.

“Yes, I must admit that I didn’t expect you to be a cuddler,” Loki says.

“Sorry, do you want me to stop?”

“No, it’s fine. You are just the right temperature,” Loki says.

“So, did you have anymore nightmares?” Tony asks.

“No, you were a very effective ward against them. You have my thanks,” Loki says with a soft smile.

“I told you. You’re mine and no one messes with my stuff,” Tony says yawning and Loki hears his stomach growl.

“Shall we go get breakfast?” Loki asks softly.

“I don’t wanna move, but yeah, I’m starving,” Tony says and they get up and head to the children’s room to find Sleipnir sitting on his bed watching the twins in their cribs protectively. Loki smiles remembering when Thor used to do that when they were younger and shared a bedroom.

“Hey Sleipnir,” Tony says picking the boy up and Loki smiles at the grin that stretches across his son’s face. 

“Unca Tony! I protect babies!” Sleipnir says excitedly.

“I see that little man. I’m super proud of you buddy,” Tony says tickling him and Loki smiles and carries the twins. Who giggle at him as he changes them and Sleipnir scrunches his nose but decides to stay so he can watch the babies.

“There we go. All clean and ready to go. Your Uncle Tony got you the best baby food on the market,” Loki says that they head out to the kitchen and Tony sets Sleipnir in his seat and sets up the high chair for the twins and notices almost all the Avengers staring at his chest. 

“What?” Tony asks looking down and seeing his bare chest, “oh, you guys haven’t seen my arc reactor. Yeah, I was hurt and this keeps me from being hurt more,” Tony says eyeing the children carefully, not wanting to scare them. But Jörmungandr doesn’t look convinced and Loki is watching him worriedly.

“Again, sorry. Normally I wear a shirt when I leave my room,” Tony says rubbing his eyes.  
“Then how come you didn’t this time?” Steve asks.

“Because I don’t have one in Loki’s room and I didn’t have one on when I went to Loki’s room last night,” Tony says and hears Thor rumble angrily.

“How dare you take advantage of my brother when his wounds from the nullification are still fresh!” Thor says standing up.

“Whoa! Easy there. We didn’t do…that! We talked and shared a bed. That’s all,” Tony says holding up his hands.

“Thor, he did not touch me in that manner,” Loki says rolling his eyes and tossing Tony the shirt he retrieved from Tony’s room for him.

“Thanks Lokes,” Tony says and gets a message from Pepper.

“Looks like we’ll all be visiting my tailor. There’s a Stark Industries Christmas party in two weeks and then right after that I’m hosting a party for foster kids and orphans and then I have a trip to the children’s hospital to give out presents and probably let them paint my nails or do my hair,” Tony says.

“Yeah, I saw a picture of you after one of those you. You looked interesting,” Clint says laughing.

“I looked fuc…freaking fabulous birdbrain,” Tony says.

“Sir, young Mr. Parker is on his way up,” Jarvis says.

“Ooooh yay. Peter’s here. The kids are going to love him,” Tony says and Loki shifts a little closer to his brood.

“Are you sure?” Loki asks and Tony nods excitedly.

“Parker…that’s the spider kid right?” Clint asks and Tony nods as a teen exits the elevator lugging a heavy bag full of books and dark rings under his eyes.

“Hi, Mr. Stark,” the teen says then eyes the other Avengers nervously then locks eyes on the kids and relaxes a little.

“Hey Peter, I told you, call me Tony. Mr. Stark makes me feel old,” Tony says passing Peter a plate of food. 

“I don’t know,” Peter says as Tony sits him down.

“So, how do you two know each other?” Loki asks.

“Peter is in our line of work,” Tony says.

“Tony, he is a child! He is far too young to be going up against the things we do!” Loki says a little louder than needed.

“Peter knows the risks. Besides he mostly just focuses on small crime,” Tony says frowning at how worried Loki is.

“But, he’s barely older than Fenrir! He shouldn’t endangering his life so young. He should be chasing maidens and…and don’t Midgardian children have something called school? Shouldn’t he be focusing his attention on that?” Loki says and there it is. He’s projecting his protectiveness of Fenrir onto Peter, however he is making a valid point. Ones that Tony himself had already tried to make but that didn’t work on the Peter.

“Loki, relax. Peter is careful and he does well in school,” Tony says and Loki looks at the bags under Peter’s eyes worriedly.

“He should get some sleep,” Loki says.

“Don’t worry Mr. Uh…” Peter says.

“Just Loki, please. I have not quite decided on my last name,” Loki says and Peter nods.

“Don’t worry Mr. Loki. As soon as I finish a paper for Cultural Studies I’ll take a nap,” Peter says.

“What is the paper on?” Loki asks and Peter blushes little.

“Well…it’s…it’s…it’s on Asgard,” Peter says and Loki grins.

“Marvelous. I will assist you and then you can nap. I will also craft a potion to help ease any aches you may have. I don’t approve of someone as young as you being in so much danger but since it is not my place, the least I can do is help you stay healthy,” Loki says and Peter beams.

“Really? Wow, an actual Norse God is going to help me with my homework. This is so cool!” Peter exclaims and the kids giggle a little and Fenrir takes the babies to the entertainment room for some movie time.

“Do not give my brother too much of a swelled head,” Thor chuckles following them and Steve goes too just to keep an eye on everything. Peter pulls out his laptop and Tony flips out.

“No, I don’t think so. Use a Starkpad Peter. I’m going to upgrade this thing with all the bells and whistles,” Tony says and grabs it off the table and replaces it with a Starkpad.

“That’s really not necessary,” Peter says but Tony is already gone.

“Don’t, he’s not going to cave. Besides I think he does it just so he knows he can,” Loki says gently and Peter nods and they begin talking everything from alien politics, of which Loki is relatively informed on, to Thor’s childhood, “if I had not been there he surely would be dead.” To a step by step correction of every myth his teacher went over, “why do mortals think that I forced Thor into a dress? Where would I even find one to fit him?”

By the end if the day Peter has his entire paper done and is yawning. Loki and Tony send him home with an improved laptop and several potions to help his muscles. 

Xxx

A few days later finds Tony and Loki in the common area talking.

“Loki I’m sure I could make better baby food for the twins,” Tony says.

“Tony, you said that this was the best,” Loki says holding up the jar of strained peas that Tony had tasted because he was bored and the kids couldn’t play with him because they were making yule gifts and banned Tony from the room.

“Yeah, the best on the market right now,” Tony says.

“I was unaware that your talents extended to culinary pursuits,” Loki says.

“They don’t! But I’m positive I can make better food than this, or hire someone who can,” Tony says.

“Very well Tony. I know nothing I say will sway you,” Loki says with a fond smile but it drops the moment he sees Peter coming out of the elevator.

“What in the nine realms happened to you?” Loki says taking in the teen's swollen lip, black eye, and bloody nose. 

“I…I don’t want to talk about it,” Peter says as Loki motions him over and begins using some magic to ease the pain and then heal the injuries entirely.

“Peter, I was once a team too. I believe I know what happened. I just want to know so I know who to seek restitutions from,” Loki says and Peter glances at him.

“My teacher didn't like that I corrected some of what she taught us in class. So she read the paper out loud to the class then asked me where I got my information from and I’m not a liar so I told her and she and the entire class laughed and she failed me and then after class some of the kids beat me up,” Peter says and Loki seethes but he is a patient man and knows exactly what he wants to do.

“There, I believe that I’ve healed most of the physical damage. There is some ice cream in the freezer, help yourself,” Loki says and Peter leaves and Tony looks at Loki.

“No killing or maiming,” Tony says.

“Any other requests?” Loki asks smiling.

“Destroy them,” Tony says and Loki grins.

“I plan to,” Loki says just as Peter comes in surrounded by Loki’s kids who either have an arm wrapped around him or are holding his hands or shirt sleeve. Peter has a soft smile on his face and a flower from Hela tucked behind his ear.

'Oh yes', Loki thinks to himself, 'they will be destroyed for hurting Peter.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know I've been spoiling you guys with like an update maybe two a day, but Today (Saturday) I will try to update one more time and tomorrow (Sunday) I will be a.) traveling to move back into my dorm and b.) No doubt being dragged to dinner and drinks to celebrate my 21st birthday. I will try to update on Monday (MLK Jr day) but then after that the update schedule might shift a little because I'll be starting classes again so I need to get back into school mode. But I will definitely keep updating as quick as possible, promise.


	28. Teacher Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for bullying.

The next day Peter arrives to class a few minutes early because he’d slept at the tower, with Aunt May’s permission and Tony had insisted on having Happy drop him off, which had nearly given Peter a nervous breakdown. It had taken all of Peter’s puppy eyed powers to get Tony to let him be dropped off a street away so no one would see. Loki had also given him some help with his argument, distracting Loki with feeding one if the twins so Tony was being softened up by an adorable baby and an adorable teen.

Still, Peter could sense something was off with Loki. The God was asking too many questions about his cultural studies class. What room it was in, what side of the building, what time it started, what were the other kids in the class's names and what had they said in their papers. All things that Loki had no reason to want to know about, as far as Peter could see anyway. But Peter answered every question happily, loving the fact that a god was taking an interest in him, and even if he wasn’t a good then an alien was taking an interest in him. If Peter were being honest with himself Loki could ask for his social security number and he’d probably give it over without a second thought.

What really should have tipped him off to the fact that Loki was planning something was when Tony said I hope you have a good day at school today and Loki broke into a huge grin and said that he was absolutely certain that Peter would have a good day.

Peter should have known, should have seen the signs but of course he didn’t and simply went to class and sat down.

“Hey Penis Parker. Got anymore lies to tell us about how you know the Avengers?” Flash asks the minute he sits down, earning some laughter from the students close enough to hear it, and Peter is just barely fast enough to keep his new laptop from being knocked over along with his books by Flash’s feet being propped up on his desk. Peter sighs and bends over to get his books. A well placed foot to his back sends him sprawling onto his face and the entire class erupts into laughter.

“Mr. Parker, could you please refrain from disrupting class like you usually do. The principal told me that we have a special guest visiting out class today. Apparently he is an expert on Asgardian culture and has agreed to teach us about it today,” his teacher says.

“Are you going to show him Peter’s paper so he can point out all the lies too?” one of the girls in back asks and the class sneers at him as Peter retakes his seat and curls in on himself wishing he could disappear like Loki does.

“Actually I have already read Peter’s paper,” a familiar voice says and Peter’s head shoots up and sure enough both Loki and his principal are standing there.

“Mr. Loki, it is an honor to have you in my classroom. I’m terribly sorry if Peter’s paper offended you,” the teacher says transforming from grade a bitch to perfect angel in a matter of seconds.

“Oh, don’t worry it didn’t. I just wanted to ask why Peter’s paper received an F when I spent several hours painstakingly correcting the horribly inaccurate information he had been given in class,” Loki says and the teacher turns an embarrassing shade of red. Peter has to hide his face with his textbook because he doesn’t want her to see him laughing. The last thing he needs is a detention, but somehow he doesn’t think she’ll risk angering Loki again.

“Wait, Penis Parker was telling the truth?” Peter hears Flash mumble under his breath too low for anyone else to hear. Except apparently for Loki.

“Ah, you must be the child called Flash. I found your paper on running and sports events in Asgard very interesting, and it was well written, if hasty,” Loki says smiling at the teen. Peter watches Flash puff up his chest with pride. Peter hopes Loki won’t hurt his feelings too bad. Peter knows that Flash is attention starved since his parents are around. Of course, he knows that that doesn’t give Flash an excuse to use him as kick practice, or to call him demeaning names. But he gets it, some people do bad things just because they want to be noticed and it doesn’t matter if the attention is positive or negative.

“Thank you sir.”

“No, thank you. Thor and I haven’t laughed that hard in centuries,” Loki says and Flash deflates a little.

“What?” Flash asks.

“Sports are considered frivolous and girly on Asgard. Real men are entertained by battle, blood and weapons not throwing and carrying a ball down a field. Also, I believe you earned your nickname by being very fast on your feet when it comes to running,” Loki says and Flash nods, a tiny little bit of pride coming back into his eyes that Loki can’t wait to squash, “on Asgard running fast is not something to be proud of. Being fast means that you have practice running, which means that you have run from battle making you a coward.”

Peter has to bite his lip to keep from laughing at the completely destroyed look on Flash's face and honestly Peter can’t wait to see what Loki is going to say next. Especially when he turns back to the teacher.

“I must say that I am surprised that a paper as full of errors and as offensive as his received an A. From what I understand that is the highest grade a student can receive. However, upon seeing how I’ll informed you are, I can understand how such terrible writing received a good grade. You were simply ignorant to the correct information,” Loki says and Peter really hopes that someone is recording this because Tony is going to want to see this. Describing it would never do it justice. 

“I would hardly say that I am ignorant,” the teacher says but Loki holds up a hand and she stops talking. Not that her mouth stops moving, no, her mouth is moving it’s just that it is not making any noise.

“Your foolish lessons painted Asgard as a golden utopia. That is far from the truth. You left out the blatant racism that Asgard exhibits to other realms regardless of their relationship with Asgard. Miss Lillian went so far as to describe Asgard as diverse. I have never heard something so laughable in my entire life and I am older than everyone in this room, perhaps in this school, combined. There are very few non Asgardian living on Asgard. Those that do are not there fully by their own choice. Her paper was nearly completely incorrect and yet even she got a higher grade than Peter who was completely accurate,” Loki says Peter sees Lillian shrink into her seat. Peter feels a little bad. She’s really more of just a bystander to Peter’s torment.

“Another thing, you forgot to mention Asgard's homophobia, although I do not understand why it is called such. People aren’t afraid of gay people they’re just assholes. As well as it’s misogyny. Women have very clear roles on Asgard. They cook, clean, tend children, take care of their husband’s needs, and sometimes do magic if they can, I believe the word on Midgard was the sphere of domesticity. They held no political power, nor any major property, they could not be warriors. The only exception being Sif and I had a hand in that. Also if a man were to do anything that people would consider unmanly and they are immediately discounted as a useful member of Asgard. I believe that Mr. Reid wrote about women warriors. The only female warriors, incorrectly I might add,” Loki says and begins making this way through the room and stopping between Peter and Flash’s desks.

“Another of your students wrote about Asgard’s treatment of conquered people. They said that they were allowed to keep their culture and freedom. That is not quite correct. Warriors are placed into the prisons or forced into the army. Woman and children are either placed in the prisons as well or they become servants in the palace,” Loki says and then walks back to stand next to the principal and puts on his most charming smile. He’ll need his tricks to pull this off.

“Something interesting about Asgard is its stance on bullying, you seem a bit less inclined to deal with it,” Loki says and the principal sputters something about students not reporting things and there only being so many eyes in the school, and that the punishments don’t really make things change and Loki raises an eyebrow at one of the security cameras.

“You could always check those cameras and compare the footage to student records then you punish them the way that they would be if this had happened in Asgard,” Loki says and the principal looks at him.

“What do they do with bullies on Asgard?” Flash asks.

“The offending body part is removed. For instance if you were to verbally bully someone, then the offender’s tongue would be removed. If they kicked someone, their foot would be removed,” Loki lies straight to the principal’s face and smirks at the terrified faces of the students.

Loki smiles and chooses his words to have maximum effect, “you know, the Avengers have been trying to get me to act more Midgardian. At least when I’m around mortals, but perhaps I should retain some of what I was taught on Asgard. Even if it is only the treatment of bullies that I retain,” Loki says giving each student a meaningful look and Peter can practically hear them gulp nervously.

“Well, on that note I believe this class is over,” the principal says and the kids waste no time running out to their next class. Loki gives Peter a huge grin and leaves and goes back to the tower where Tony was watching the whole thing through their cameras.

“Great job,” Tony says with a wink and Loki grins.

A few hours later Loki is sitting with the other Avengers watching a video on YouTube of what happened, minus Loki threatening the kids, who ever spiceheadceo is, they edited it out. The elevator opens and Peter comes bouncing in and launches himself into Loki’s arms for a huge hug.

“That was awesome! Did you see those kid’s faces? Amazing! It was spectacular! The ultimate revenge!” Peter says against his chest and Loki smiles and rests his hand on Peter’s back smiling. This is the first time someone’s ever thanked him for one of his tricks.

“You aren’t upset with me for lying to your teacher and class?” Loki asks and Peter pulls back to look at him.

“Are you kidding? That was great! No one has ever really stood up for me before,” Peter says hugging him tighter. 

“Us too! Us too!” Sleipnir says and all the kids including the twins wrap around Peter. 

They stay like that for hours until it’s time for Peter to go home. He gives Loki and the kids one last hug before running out. 

Loki goes to sleep that night with a huge smile on his face and the memories of Peter and Tony’s faces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Flash is a combination of all his versions. With the backstory from Ultimate Spiderman.


	29. Kitty

“Hey Dad, hey mom,” Peter says walking into the common area of the tower and plopping down between Tony and Loki and the two smile. The kid had taken to calling them mom and dad as a joke and they liked it too much to stop him. 

“Hey underoos, how was school?” Tony asks and Peter smiles.

“It was great! No one messes with me anymore, and some of the more popular kids have been trying to get me to come to their parties. I love watching their faces when I say no,” Peter says smiling and Loki beams glad that his reputation and lies were able to help him.

“Sir, Professor Xavier wishes to speak with you in regards to something you did last month,” Jarvis says and Tony groans a little.

“Tell Chuck I’m busy,” Tony says.

“He has told me that he knows you are not,” Jarvis says and Tony rolls his eyes.

“Right, telepathy. I keep forgetting about that,” Tony says and goes to answer the phone in private.

“Jarvis? Is Dad in trouble?” Peter asks.

“No, they have had similar conversations before. In all honesty I’m surprised Professor Xavier even bothers anymore. He's been having these same conversations since Sir became Iron Man,” Jarvis says and Tony hangs up.

“What was that all about?” Loki asks looking at Tony.

“Chuck is upset that I made a special suit for one of Magneto's guys,” Tony says.

“You made something for a supervillain?” Peter asks.

“No, I made a flame proof suit for a kid that sided with Magneto, so he would stop accidentally burning his clothes. Plus I managed to trade it. I make the suit and Magneto agreed to stop killing people that aren't trying to kill him or one of his people. Even Chuck had to admit it was a decent trade. Also, Peter do you know what kids consider trendy right now? I need to make something to help one of Chuck’s students. Her powers suck and I think she’d like to be able to touch people again,” Tony says and pulls out his Starkpad and starts working on designs.

“Tony?” Loki asks completely confused about what just happened.

“Maybe something with latex,” Tony says and the shakes his head and adds, “no, I don’t want her to feel like she’s wearing a condom or something. Maybe a blend of something? No…” Tony mumbles to himself and Loki throws his hands up in exasperation.

“Where are the kids?” Peter asks.

“In their room doing whatever it is they need to in order to make their yule gifts for us. They keep meeting more people to make ones for,” Loki says Hela comes running in to tug at Tony’s pant leg.

“Uncle Tony! It’s almost yule! I should help Mr. Toy Seller,” Hela says and Tony smiles and sets aside his Starkpad to call the toy shop.

“He said that once the Christ…uh Yule shopping season starts he'll call us,” Tony says and Hela nods and runs off to work on the gifts she's making for them. 

“Hi kitty!” they hear her squeal and Tony and Loki share a look.

“You bought her a cat? I thought we agreed no more gifts until Yule,” Loki says.

“I didn’t get her a cat,” Tony says and they blink at each other before running to investigate. Hela is standing in the middle of the hallway petting a rather large orange cat and Loki quickly picks Hela up and places himself between her and the cat. Tony quickly stands between Loki and the cat.

“You are both very protective,” the cat says.

Tony stares at the cat at the same time Loki lets out a relieved sigh, “Mother, do not do that. My heart is old and cannot take much more stress,” Loki says and the cat chuckles fondly.

“Now you know how I felt each time Thor had to go to the healers after you would stab him as children and when he would use his hammer to pin you down,” the cat says.

“What news do you bring Mother?” Loki asks.

“Odin has gotten it into his fool head that Sigyn may be on Midgard and will be sending the Warriors three and Sif to investigate the realm. They will arrive tomorrow and I fear for the children,” She says.

“I shall ask Lady Pepper to look after them at her home,” Loki says solemnly.

“I hope those four aren’t expecting to stay here. I’m a generous guy but not that damn generous. Not after what happened on Asgard,” Tony says and Loki shifts a little overcome with happiness that someone prefers him over the warriors. 

“I do believe that they are expecting a fellow warrior to house them,” Frigga says and Tony rolls their eyes.

“The Allfather believes that she’ll come here to me and that they can capture her then. He never did put much thought into the more cunning sides of women in his life,” Loki says and Frigga smiles. 

“Nor did he ever pay attention to how cunning you can be. I believe the warriors will be quite…entertained…by a wild goose,” Frigga says and the cat blinks and meows at them.

“Your mother is weird,” Tony says and Loki chuckles.

“She is brilliant,” Loki says and heads off down the hall.

“Where are you going?” Tony asks.

“To help the children pack, call Lady Pepper, and then give the warriors a wild goose to chase,” Loki says teleporting away leaving Tony standing there.

“Dad? What was all that about?” Peter asks pretending he wasn’t eavesdropping.

“Odin,” Tony says and Peter frowns.

“So, no sleeping over?” Peter asks.

“No. I would rather you not have any interaction with most of our Asgardian visitors,” Tony says and Peter nods and goes to grab his stuff. Tony sighs, he and Peter had been planning to just spend the weekend relaxing, but of course aliens have other ideas apparently.

“What about my internship?” Peter asks.

“You still come in. But I want you to stick close to Pepper when you’re here. Also calling Loki and I mom and dad will have to stop too for now. We can’t risk them remembering Loki’s kids. They may mention it to Odin and he’ll check on them and find them gone,” Tony says.

“Okay,” Peter says. Tony nods and has four spare bedrooms set up. Three with the barest necessities. A bed, a chest, and some sheets. The fourth room he puts a bit more work into because that’s the room that’ll be for Volstagg. After all, Volstagg helped protect the kids while Loki was away.


	30. Wild Geese

The next morning the Avengers stand on the roof of the tower waiting for their visitors to arrive. Pepper came in early and took the kids to her apartment and Loki is already starting to miss them when the Bifrost opens and the four warriors step out.

“Ah Thor and the Avengers, how very good to see you all again! I hope you all have had many exciting battles,” Fandral says and Loki rolls his eyes because he is almost certain that he was not included in the Avengers when Fandral said it.

“Alas things have been rather boring lately,” Thor says and Loki rolls his eyes. Only Thor would be disappointed in not having to save the world every day.

“Has anything interesting happened recently?” Sif asks and Loki almost bursts out laughing at how obvious they are being.

“There was a visitor that couldn’t get past the security on the first floor,” Jarvis says and Loki smiles thankful that Jarvis had agreed to help him.

“What in the nine was that?” Hogun asks staring at the sky.

“I am an AI created by Mr. Stark,” Jarvis says.

“This visitor? What did she look like?” Hogun asks.

“I don’t recall saying that they were female,” Jarvis says and Hogun freezes a little.

“Lucky guess, did she say anything?” Sif asks.

“No, but she did drop a ticket to Norway on way out. She had to run back in to grab it,” Jarvis says.

“May I see a picture of her?” Sif asks and Fandral and Hogun quickly move to conveniently block Thor and Loki from seeing the screen. Loki has to refrain from laughing. There was good reason why he was always in charge of matters requiring cunning. Thor and his friends have all the cunning of a rampaging Rhino.

“She seems quite lovely. Perhaps I shall track her down,” Fandral says as the screen vanishes.

“I shall come too, I too want to get to know her,” Sif says.

“I shall come to keep you two out of trouble. Volstagg, it would be terribly impolite to completely abandon our hosts. Perhaps you will stay and keep them company?” Hogun says and Volstagg nods.

The three salute their goodbyes and the Bifrost takes them up and no doubt to Norway.

“So, how long to you intend to keep them in Norway chasing phantoms?” Volstagg asks laughing good naturedly.

“As long as I can. How did you know?” Loki asks.

“Sigyn is by no means stupid and neither are you. She would never come to Midgard. Regardless of what the Allfather thinks,” Volstagg says.

“Are you going to tell them?” Loki asks.

“No. If they are stupid enough to believe she would be this easy to find then they deserve to stumble around on a wild goose chase,” Volstagg says.

“Good, Tony took it upon himself to have a feast of Midgardian delicacies prepared for everyone’s arrival, but since you seem to be the only one here then I believe it is all in your honor,” Loki says and they lead Volstagg inside to a huge table filled with every food item imaginable. Volstagg grins and digs in.


	31. More Wild Geese

Several days later Loki sits in the kitchen hiding his smirk behind his cup of tea as the warriors slink into the room rubbing their backs and groaning uncomfortably.

“Good morning Fandral, Sif and Hogun. How did you sleep?” Loki asks taking a sip of his tea.

“Horribly. Are those what pass for beds here on Midgard? Those could barely fit a man,” Fandral says.

“Now, now Fandral. What was it used to tell me when we hunted as children? Ah yes, a real man should be able to sleep on a Frost Giant’s frosty ball sack if they must,” Loki says.

“Did I?” Fandral asks.

“Yes. You also said that complaining about something as trivial as comfort was a woman’s place. Then I believe you called me an ergi for the first time,” Loki says as Volstagg comes bouncing in looking nice and refreshed with a spring in his step.

“Good morning! These Midgardian beds are amazing, aren’t they Fandral,” Volstagg says and Fandral eagerly nods, not wanting to appear weak to the older warrior.

“So, how did the hunt for your lovely maiden work out?” Tony asks as he and the other Avengers come in.

“Not well my friends. I could find no trace of her,” Fandral says.

“What a shame. I bet she was very lovely,” Loki says.

“Yes she was,” Fandral says and the three reach for some food from the table that Volstagg has been shoveling down but before they can an alarm sounds.

“What is that?” Hogun asks.

“I believe Dr. Doom is attacking the City,” Jarvis says and the warriors grin.

“Yes! Finally a battle!” Volstagg says.

“Wait! If you are going to fight with us then you can not kill him,” Steve says.

“Fine. We leave him for your... President to judge,” Sif says and they head out to fight Doom.

The battle doesn’t last long. Not even close to normal standards where Doom is concerned. The king’s robots have been reduced to scrap and he’s now facing off against all of them.

“Stand down Doom. You can’t escape!” Loki calls across the field and Doom chuckles.

“Do you always beg surrender from your foes Quiet One?” Doom says and Loki and the Asgardians freeze.

“How do you know that name?” Loki demands.

“A lovely lady told it to Doom,” Doom says and Loki knocks the head of the robot decoy.

“Damn him!” Loki snarls.

“What’s going on?” Clint asks.

“My wife is the only one who calls me that. Doom must have her,” Loki says and makes like he’s about to teleport but Sif stops him.

“Loki, I know we have often been at odds with each other. Allow us to rescue her as an apology,” she says and Loki nods and he tells them where Doom could be and the three warriors head off again and disappear from sight.

“You can come out now Victor. Your part is done,” Loki says and Doom comes out much to the Avenger’s shock.

“Doom is happy to help against homophobic Asgardians. Doom must admit your plan was sound,” Doom says and Clint stares at him.

“Loki got Doom to help him?” Clint says in shock.

“Do not take this as a truce. Doom only wanted to bother the homophobes. Now good day,” Doom says and creates a smoke screen and vanishes.

“Wait, isn’t he worried about them trashing his castle?” Bucky asks.

“Oh dear. Silly me gave them the wrong address,” Loki says with a smile. 

“Remind me not to get on his bad side,” Clint whispers to Bucky who nods as they return to the tower and eat all the food that was prepared for breakfast.


	32. The Truth About Sif's Hair

“Good m…m…achoo! Morning,” Fandral says blowing his nose. Apparently their accidental trip to Antarctica was cold enough to make the Asgardians catch a cold. No wonder they stay away from Jotunheim.

“Fandral, you really ought to go back to bed. You will take longer to heal if you do not,” Loki says taking a sip of his tea and watching the warrior stumble around. Eyes and nose as red as Thor’s cape.

“I still can’t understand how he managed to fool you about his location,” Sif says suspiciously, eyeing Loki.

“Midgardians can be quite crafty lady Sif. Even more so than I,” Loki says as the other Avengers come in.

“Hey Lokes what’s up?” Tony asks sitting next to him and stealing a sip of his tea as Loki steals a piece of Tony’s waffle.

“He was just telling us how even the most annoying trickster can be tricked,” Sif says.

“I didn’t hear you complaining about my tricks when they got you a place in Odin’s army,” Loki sneers.

“What?” Thor asks looking at Sif.

“We were children at the time. We’d known each other for little more than a year when Sif told me about her dreams to be a warrior for Asgard. Unfortunately she was a woman and therefore not allowed to be one by normal means. As Agent Barton has already found out when I personally damage a person Odin usually grants them a boon. So, I cut her hair and turned it brown so that she would no longer fit Thor’s preference, as you Midgardians call it, then she went to Odin. As predicted he offered her a boon and she asked to be able to train as a warrior and he granted it,” Loki says and Thor stares at Sif.

“Sif…you let believe that Loki did it so that I wouldn’t want to be with you so that I would break our betrothal!” Thor says and Sif looks at him.

“What is the difference Thor? I got what I wanted and your brother got to perform hos ergi tricks,” Sif says and Tony stands up.

“That’s enough! I will not have that word used under my roof!” Tony says and Sif glares at him for a moment before melting back into a relaxed state. But Loki knows that it is just the calm before the storm. Sif had always been the most merciless when berating him. Most likely because she didn’t want people thinking that she was gentle and sensitive like a woman. 

“Tell me Loki, what manner of trick did you use to win the mortal over to your side? Was it magic? Bribery? Or perhaps you showed him how good it is when you kneel,” Sif says.

“That’s it! Out of my tower and off my planet! Thor, take them back and tell Odin that they are no longer allowed on Earth aside from emergency situations!” Tony says.

“Did I strike a nerve Man of Iron? Can you truly fault me for wondering how he managed to win you over when you could barely stand the sight of his useless form when we brought him to the tower? In fact I am curious to know how he managed to win all of you over. He isn’t that good when he kneels,” Sif says.

“Neither are you,” Natasha says and Sif stares at her.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me. You can’t make fun of Loki’s sexual performance when you make love with all the sexuality of a wet mop. At least we know that Loki can pleasure a woman,” Natasha says and Sif stares at her.

“Also, before you go and tell Odin that Loki is screwing us into liking him we should tell you that he didn’t need tricks to be accepted by a band of warriors. Unlike you,” Tony says and Thor takes the four visitors back to Asgard.

Loki watches Tony pace around the kitchen hands shaking from how much Sif pissed him off while the others retreat to the warrior's bedrooms to trash anything that Tony didn’t pay for.

“Anthony…I…thank you. Usually when they make comments on my sexual endeavors people around me simply laugh and then proposition me. No one has ever stood up to them before. I owe you and Lady Natasha a deep depth of gratitude.

“First off Lokes, call me Tony. I’m pretty sure we’ve had this conversation before. Second, please don’t thank me for showing you simple human decency. It makes me want to let the Hulk run loose in Asgard. And don’t think I wouldn’t. Bruce has already given me permission. All o need is to be pushed far enough.

“Tony, we cannot risk alienating Midgard from Asgard. There is no telling what threats are out there. We still don’t know who or what had me during the time after I fell. They could be a threat to Midgard's safety. I will not have that jeopardized simply because I had my feelings hurt.”

“Fine. I won’t do it yet. But I’m very close,” Tony says.

“I am sorry to interrupt this lovely heart to heart, but there is a boy holding a potato gun here to see you,” Jarvis says.

“A boy?”

“He said to tell you that he is looking for The Mechanic,” Jarvis says and Tony sits up excitedly and mumbles a name before running off to meet the elevator. Leaving Loki to wonder who this Harley is.


	33. Harley Keener

Loki follows him and finds Tony hugging a boy about Fenrir’s age and stands a little off to the side and watches as they separate.

“Loki, there’s someone I want you to meet. Harley Keener this is Loki…we don’t have a last name yet. Harley helped me when I was in a bad situation in Tennessee,” Tony says and then begins examining a small weapon looking item poking out of the boy’s backpack.

“You certainly are very far from home then,” Loki says and Tony smiles softly.

“I was invited to attend one of the best technical schools here in New York and they are paying for an apartment for me and my family. It seemed be very random,” Harley says and Loki looks at Tony who is avoiding looking at him.

“That’s an interesting turn of events,” Loki says.

“Yeah, that’s why I stopped by. I wanted to thank Mr. Stark,” Harley says and Tony’s head shoots up.

“Oh no kiddo, all I did was show them some of the blueprints I saw in your garage and they liked them enough to open up a spot for you,” Tony says looking to innocent to be telling the whole truth.

“And the apartment nearby it?” Harley asks and Tony pretends that he is busy and didn’t hear him.

“You made some improvements to the Potato Gun Mark II. I love them I never would have thought of some of these,” Tony says and Harley and smiles and he’s led up to the common floor.

“Someone also sent my sister a new watch, you wouldn’t happen to know anything about that, would you?” Harley asks and Tony just stays quiet. “You know I know that you are intentionally ignoring me because you did do those things right?”

“Except I didn’t,” Tony says.

“Yeah you did, you know how I know? Because we’re connected,” Harley says.

“Who that Uncle Tony?” Sleipnir says from Pepper’s arms having just gotten back from hiding at her apartment and the other kids look at Harley too. Hela immediately gives him a flower and Harley smiles and sniffs it.

“It smells really pretty, thank you,” Harley says, his little sister is the same way with pretty things, and Hela smiles.

“Please tell me Loki doesn’t have another kid. That bedroom isn’t going to hold anymore beds,” Clint says coming in from the kid’s bedroom after being suckered into putting in more desks and shelves for the kid’s unholy number of toys courtesy of one Mr. Anthony Stark

“Clint this is Harley Kenner a friend of mine,” Tony says and Steve comes in.

“I swear you two are becoming the Brady Bunch,” Clint says.

“Here's the story  
Of a lovely Loki  
Who was bringing up six very lovely kids  
All of them had hair of black  
Like he did  
The youngest one in curls

It's the story  
Of a man named Tony  
Who was busy with two boys of his own  
They were three men  
Living all together  
Yet they were all alone” Tony says and Clint snorts and leaves to go work on a new arrow.

“I’m so confused,” Steve says.

“I’ll explain it to him,” Bruce says leading Steve out of the room to go start dinner.

“Can I stay for dinner?” Harley asks.

“Ask your mother.”

“She already said I can spend the night,” Harley says and for the first time since Harley arrived Tony notices the overnight back on his back.

“How do you know I wouldn’t simply kick you out?” Tony asks.

“Because we’re connected,” Harley says smiling smugly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long, school is crazy right now and I had to try and get Harley to sound right. Also I need a test audience for a story I have to write for class so any volunteers feel free to message me @hotforcaptaincold on tumblr.


	34. Hey Everyone

“Hey everyone,” Peter says and sits on the couch next to where Harley is explaining his potato gun to Fenrir and showing him how to work it. Peter looks at the two of them confused.

“Do Alien children divide and multiply?” Peter asks and Harley looks at him.

“Peter this is Harley, Harley this is Peter,” Tony says as Loki comes in with hot cocoa for Harley and juice for the other kids.

“Oh, hey Peter would you like something to drink?” Loki asks and Peter shakes his head.

“No thanks mom I’m okay. I just wanted to ask Dad if he would take a look at my phone. I think someone is trying to hack it,” Peter says and Tony grabs the phone and heads to his lab to look at it. It’s then that Loki notices Hela pouting.

“What’s wrong Dearling?” Loki asks sitting beside her.

“Too many people Mommy! Yule is in two days, I don’t have time to make any more gifts,” she pouts and Harley looks at her and smiles softly.

“You know what I love Fenrir?” Harley asks loud enough for Hela to hear.

“What?”

“Flowers, lots and lots of pretty flowers,” Harley says and Hela’s head shoots up and she smiles at Loki and giggles. Loki smiles and ruffles her hair as she runs off to put the finishing touches on her gifts.

“Here you go Peter. Someone from a competing company was trying to hack your phone to get into my servers. As if they could,” Tony says and hands the phone back to Peter who slips it into his pocket as Tony sits down next to Loki. 

“So, what do you want for yule?” Tony asks and Loki considers the question.

“I wish for you to buy a gift for a child in need,” Loki says and Tony smiles.

“I do that already Lokes. Several children in fact,” Tony says and Loki considers what else he can say that he wants.

“I want you to show me your favorite thing about Midgard,” Loki says finally and Tony smiles.

“You don’t ask for much,” Tony says.

“What is the saying you Midgardians have? Oh yes, quality over quantity,” Loki says with a smile.

“Deal, and I want to see your favorite thing as my gift,” Tony says and Loki smiles and nods. 

“Alright kids, bedtime!” Tony says and Harley asks if he can sleep in the kid’s room and Tony nods and they get everyone settled and tucked in and sets a reminder to take out a wall to make more room for the kids. Peter smiles and spins a nice little hammock making Vali giggle. Loki smiles and makes sure all the kids go to sleep. They stop outside Loki’s room and Loki is startled to find their lips almost touching.

“Goodnight Loki,” Tony says stepping away and heading down the hall.

“Goodnight Tony,” Loki says going to bed.


	35. Letters

Loki tries to go to sleep honestly, he does, but for some reason his mind keeps circling back to how close Tony had been to him and the look on the mortal’s face when looking at his lips. What did it mean? Loki can’t even begin to try and guess why his lips would be interesting. The obvious answer, that Tony had wanted to kiss him, was too unlikely to even consider. Why would Tony, who could have any mortal on Midgard, superpowered and not, want to kiss Loki of all people? 

“Jarvis, is Tony asleep?” Loki asks kicking his blanket away. He isn’t going to be able to sleep until he gets answers, so he better go and get them.

“Sir is in his study,” Jarvis says.

“He has a study?” Loki asks.

“Yes, he only uses it when he’s opening mail. It’s one of two blast proof rooms in the tower, the workshop being the other,” Jarvis says.

“Why would he need his study to be blast proof?” Loki asks.

“Before he became Ironman he used to receive a number of death threats. A couple of times someone managed to slip a bomb into the mail. The tower is already equipped to contain a blast thereby protecting the street below. However once other people began living and working in the tower Mr. Stark had to make sure that they would be protected if a bomb were to make it inside,” Jarvis says and Loki feels sick.

“Tony shouldn’t be receiving death threats at all,” Loki says looking at the map of the tower that Jarvis had provided him to find that Tony’s study is right next to the library Tony had built for him.

“I agree, but Mr. Stark feels he deserves it because of the weapons he used to manufacture and the lives those weapons took,” Jarvis says and Loki nods and knocks on the door of the study.

“Tony? Are you in there?” Loki asks and he hears a sniffle from the other side of the door. “Jarvis open the door,” Loki says and the door slides open and he sees Tony at his desk holding a letter crying.

“What happened?” Loki says sitting next to him on the ground and reading the letter. It’s from a kid saying that Tony is a hero, and that they want to grow up to be as generous as he is one day and that Tony is his role model.

“What a beautiful letter,” Loki says and Tony sniffles.

“Lokes, he said I’m his role model! I don’t deserve to be someone’s role model! I screw up all the time. This kid should idolize Cap of something,” Tony says and puts the letter down.

“Why? Because they’re perfect? Tony, role models, in my opinion, should be flawed. Look at me, I grew up idolizing Odin and Thor. I wanted to be exactly like them. When I failed to be like them in even the smallest way I would berate myself, I’d continually tell myself that I was worthless, unwanted and that I would never deserve their love. Every time I would make a mistake I would say to myself that Thor would never make such a mistake. The older I got the more I began to resent not only myself but Thor ask well because I could see that Thor wasn’t perfect, but I also saw that no one ever said anything about his mistakes and I used to wonder why that wasn’t me, why I was the only imperfect person being treated the way I was. It’s okay for people to idolize imperfect people like you because it helps them see that that making mistakes is okay,” Loki says and Tony sniffles.

“But, what if he idolizes some of my less than ideal qualities?” Tony asks.

“Then that’s where you come in, ask him what about you he idolizes, he already mentioned your generosity. That is definitely a good trait to idolize. Here’s a letter from a pair of sisters Hela and Peter’s ages, they say that you helped them find their love of STEM. They said that they were inspired by a speech you made condemning the lack of attention given to women who are far smarter than you,” Loki says.

“Ohhh, maybe I can convince Shuri to come to the States next month and we can have a special week dedicated to young girls interested in science. I can invite Dr. Cho as well, hmmm…oh and Dr. Simmons she’s always happy to inspire young minds, and Sue Storm of course, she’s a biochemistry student so she can help connect with the older girls and help them with the next steps. I could get Chuck to ask Kitty, she’s a hacker but the skills are similar to a computer coder’s, oh and while he’s at it he can give me Dr. MacTaggert’s number. Maybe I can bring Valerie Richards over to this dimension so she can help too. She’s already invented something to make her invisible. This could actually work, I could have Peter and Harley help out with distributing the flyers to the girls in their schools and I can talk to the principals all over New York,” Tony says and quickly begins writing down notes on who to invite.

“An amazing idea Tony. But, will you be able manage putting all that together, your SI work, and your Ironman work?” Loki asks.

“Yes, this is important. This is young minds that people like me want to keep in the shadows to make themselves look better. These girls deserve to be able to have role models that are actually women in STEM instead of clinging to my speech about it,” Tony says.

“I will help anyway I can,” Loki says with a smile.

“Thanks, Lokes, and thanks for cheering me up. I guess I’m not the absolute worst person to be a role model. Like you said, so long as I make sure that the kids understand the bad parts of me and understand that they shouldn’t idolize those parts, I’m okay role model, and I guess now this means I’ll have to do and be better,” Tony says and Loki looks up and meets Tony’s eyes.

Before either of them knows what’s happening their lips are pressed together and Loki is shocked at how soft Tony’s lips really are. Loki feels Tony cup the side of his face and he wants so badly for the kiss to continue but he knows that he has to pull away. When Loki pulls away Tony stares at him a little hurt.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know why I thought you’d want to kiss me,” Tony says looking away and getting his stuff to go back to his room. Before Loki can say a word, Tony has left the room and locked the door to his bedroom.

“Tony! Open the door please. I didn’t mean to offend you,” Loki says and tries to get Jarvis to open the door.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark has specified not to open the door for anyone,” Jarvis says and Loki growls.

“Loki, I just need to be alone right now okay? Please, can you give me that?” Tony asks and Loki wants to say no. He wants to tell Tony that he does want to be with him, but that he wouldn’t be able to stand the sight of himself if he were to betray Sigyn and that he would never forgive himself if he caused Tony to lose people’s support because they’re together.

“Tony…”

“Please Loki!” Tony shouts and Loki wipes tears from his eyes.

“Alright,” Loki says and walks back to his room and collapses onto the bed crying himself to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me hiding from the people I've just made mad with this chapter


	36. March of the Toys

The next morning the air is so thick that you could probably cute the tension with a butter knife. Not that the other Avengers would ever notice. But Jörmungandr notices, but he keeps his thoughts to himself not wanting the adults to rely on his help to have deep emotional conversations.

“So, do we get to see Hela’s toy parade today?” Clint asks plopping down at the kitchen table completely oblivious to the fact that Loki and Tony aren’t sitting next to each other like normal.

“Of course, Agent Barton. After all you are one of Hela’s uncles,” Loki says and soon everyone is in the kitchen making it much easier for them to overlook Loki and Tony.

About an hour later all of them are walking to the toy store once again, this time to watch Hela make the toys come to life with permission. Loki can’t help but notice Tony stick close to Thor and Dr. Banner, two people that Tony knows Loki hates to walk with. Loki sighs but decides to not make a scene yet. This is his daughter’s day and Tony seems to be treating her just fine, as if nothing has happened. Not that Loki would expect any less than that. After all, Tony doesn’t seem like the kind of man who would do that.

“Uncle Tony, Mr. Jarvis told me about the Women’s Science Week. Do I get to go?” Hela asks jumping over a crack in the sidewalk.

“Of course, you do. I’ll guide you around,” Tony says with a smile and Loki thinks about what a good father he would be to all of the kids. If they both were to reach that point. Which, from the events last night Loki doesn’t think will ever happen.

“Hey Loki, I just wanted to tell you that I have an idea for helping you remember what happened after the Bifrost. We’ll try it out after New Year’s,” Sam says and then jobs ahead to link hands with Bruce.

They reach the store and Hela and the others climb the stairs up and onto the roof. Loki smiles down at his daughter and smiles at the look of concentration on her face and the Avengers and kids watch the toys pour out of the conveniently set up boxes a couple blocks down and start marching down the street.

“Oh, I have an idea!” Harley says and tinkers with a small mp3 player he had bought for spare parts and has Loki levitate it above the toys playing Christmas music. “This way people would think New York is under attack…again.”

“Thanks Harley,” Hela says and Fenrir gives his friend a high five. Hela smiles as parents and children alike begin following the toys down the street and into the shop. Some of them are even marching along with the toys.

“You are doing wonderfully,” Loki says smiling at the amount of happiness radiating from her smile and he looks around to find Tony looking at him. When their eyes meet Tony quickly looks away and Loki’s stomach clenches.

“Okay, I think that’s enough publicity, look even the news networks are here,” Peter says pointing to several vans across the street and Loki quickly pushes the Avengers in front of his children so they can’t be seen.

“Let’s get out of here. We don’t want to risk putting the kids in danger,” Tony says and reaches for Hela’s hand who dodges, causing Tony and Loki’s hands to brush together and both men jump.

The entire way home the only thing that Loki can think about is the zap of excitement he felt when their hands touched. 

Several hours, and many internal debates, later Loki finds himself standing outside Tony’s bedroom door.

“Tony?” He says knocking, “I wish to speak with you.”

When he receives no answer, he asks Jarvis to open the door.

“I’m sorry, Mr. Stark has specified not to open the door for anyone,” Jarvis says and Loki hears what he is not saying and uses his magic to send one of his clones into Tony’s room.

“Jarvis! I said not to let anyone in!” Tony says.

“No, you said not to open the door and he didn’t,” Loki says.

“What do you want?” Tony asks.

“I want to say that the reason I broke the kiss had nothing to do with you,” Loki says.

“Then who did it have to do with?” Tony asks.

“Sigyn, even though we don’t love each other that way, I still can’t be with another without her permission while we’re together. I do not believe I could look at myself in the mirror were I to break our vows that way,” Loki says and Tony groans and buries his face into his pillows.

“I’m an idiot! I completely forgot about her,” Tony says.

“Hey, don’t insult the mortal I happen to be fond of,” Loki says.

“You’re fond of me?” Tony asks.

“Did I rip off your lips for kissing me out of turn?”

“…No?”

“Then yes, I am fond of you,” Loki says and Tony sits up.

“So, if Odin does nullify your marriage then I can begin courting you…wait I just realized if he does that he can execute Sigyn, never mind,” Tony says.

“There are always ways around the Odin’s will and if anyone can find a way it is you,” Loki says and Tony smiles.

“I am definitely going to figure out a way to nullify the marriage without letting Sigyn be harmed,” Tony says.

“I have the utmost faith in you Tony. Now, I must go get some sleep. Tomorrow is Yule, and as it is the children’s first Yule in quite some time, or at all, I must do everything in my power to make it absolutely perfect,” Loki says and he moves to leave.

“Wait! Can you stay with me? I won’t try anything unbecoming, but I don’t want to be alone anymore. I need someone to keep the voices away,” Tony says.

“What voices are those?”

“The ones that tell me I’m not worth anything,” Tony says and Loki clenches his fists. Tony doesn’t deserve to have such self-doubt, no one does.

“Of course, I will stay with you, if you’ll open the door and let me in,” Loki says and Tony blinks.

“Can’t you teleport?”

“Yes, but I also wanted to honor your decision to have no one in your room,” Loki says and Tony rolls his eyes and opens the door.

“Remind me to have you look at all my contracts for loopholes. Something tells me you’d be a good lawyer,” Tony says and Loki smiles and the two of them curl up in bed side by side.

“Hey Loki, do you know what time it is?” Tony asks.

“12:01,” Loki says.

“Happy Yule, Loki. I promise that tomorrow will be amazing for your kids,” Tony says.

“Happy Yule Tony,” Loki says and the two of them fall asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it safe to come out now? I'm sorry this chapter is so short, but I was in a rush because I wanted to get another chapter out before school and I was at the movies most of today watching Black Panther. BTW I would die for Shuri, so you can expect her to be popping up here and there in this fic.


	37. Yule

“Daddy! Uncle Tony! Get up! Get up! It’s Yule,” Hela squeals jumping on their bed a couple times before taking off out the door.

“What time is it?” Tony grumbles.

“About fifteen minutes since she last woke us up,” Loki says yawning and rubbing at his eyes.

“Alright, I’ll go make the kids breakfast and you can catch a couple more minutes of sleep Lokes,” Tony says.

“But that’s unfair to you,” Loki says sitting up next to Tony.

“You’d rather us both be tired?” Tony asks.

“But…”

“Look Loki, I know you’re their father, but even you can’t do this all on your own. Let me help you,” Tony says and Loki opens his mouth to respond but Hela runs back in and drags them out. They sit around the common area and they open their gifts.

“Where’s Peter and Harley?” Fenrir asks.

“At home, they’ll visit tomorrow,” Tony says and the kids open their gifts and giggle at the things ranging from science kits to books to bicycles and tricycles.

“Tony, I swear you enjoy spoiling them,” Loki says looking at Tony fondly and Tony winks. 

“My turn!” Sleipnir says and gives each of them a drawing that looks like it was drawn by a famous artist.

“These are amazing kiddo, good job,” Tony says and he giggles and Jörmungandr gives each of them a book of quotes he hand picked to help them. Fenrir gives each of them a wooden carving of their symbols and Hela is the last to go and she gives all of them Asgardian style armor, and insists that they try them on.

They each put their armor on and…

“Why can’t I get these things off!”

Peter and Harley arrive the next morning to find the Avengers still in their armor, and looking extremely frustrated.

“What happened?” Peter asks trying not to laugh at the various frustrated faces.

“Hela made these and spelled them so we can’t take them off. When we asked her to undo the spell she cried and ran off and the armor froze stiff so we can’t move!” Tony says and Peter goes to talk to Hela.

“Hey Blossoms, why are you upset?” Peter says sitting next to her.

“They wanna die!” she says.

“Why do you say that?”

“They no wanna wear the armor to keep themselves safe. I no want them to die,” Hela says and Peter hugs her.

“Hela, humans die, there’s no real way around that. And if you live each day afraid of dying then we’ll never truly live. Come on out, I think I have an idea for a compromise,” Peter says and he holds her hand as they walk out into the living room.

“Okay. Hela’s afraid that without the armor you’ll die, so here is my proposal. Uncles Bruce, and Clint and Aunt Natasha wear their armor but spelled so that only they may take it off. Dad, and Uncles Sam and Rhodey can have their suits spelled the same way, along with mine. Mom and Uncle Thor already have armor so she can spell the new ones like she’s doing for everyone and maybe she can strengthen Uncle Bucky and Steve’s suits,” Peter says and Hela nods and snaps her fingers and the armor shimmers and they remove it.

“Thanks Hela Bella, come on, you can spell my Ironman suit right now, and them we can make you some popcorn and watch the movie Uncle Bucky gave you,” Tony says scooping her up Peter smiles and Loki comes up to him.

“You are becoming quite the wise young man, I am very proud,” Loki says giving him a hug and sitting with him as Harley and Fenrir play a game of cards.

All in all the day is very normal. Aside from sentient suits of armor trapping them for a whole day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we get to see some Shuri, yay. I promise not to Spoil Black Panther


	38. Shuri

“So, what do you think about my Women in STEM week idea?” Tony asks the other Avengers after telling them all about the idea.

“Do I get to go?” Hela asks looking up at Loki.

“Of course, dearling. I have to help Uncle Tony with setting up the different booths and such but I’m sure Peter will keep an eye on you,” Loki says.

“Of course, Mom, I’ll make sure she doesn’t blow the other kids there away with her knowledge,” Peter says and gives Hela a fist bump.

“I’ll help set things up for the others,” Fenrir says and Harley says he’ll help with set up too.

“Jor, I’ve already asked Dr. Cho is she needs any more lab assistants for this event and she said that she can always use an extra set of hands if you’re interested and Sleipnir, Pepper is going to be running the publicity and social media campaigns to get the word out, I know she could use a happy little helper,” Tony says and Jor nods and Sleipnir smiles.

“I get to help Aunt Pepper and spend time with her?” he asks.

“Yep you’ll be spending lots of time with her,” Tony says smiling.

“Sir, Princess Shuri is on the line. She wishes to talk to you about the Women in STEM celebration,” Jarvis says and Tony claps his hands together and brings her up on the big screen and rhe Avengers bow to her.

“That’s something I’ll never get used to, I don’t know how my brother can stand it,” Shuri says and then appears to type something into her arm.

“Mr. Stark, when are you going to update your communications systems? Your’s are so old my systems barely function with it,” Shuri says.

“I have been updating them, Wakanda is just years ahead of anything I could even hope to accomplish here in the US,” Tony says.

“You could just come to the outreach center and examine some of our technology,” Shuri says.

“I know but I want one of my Interns to go, after all I won’t be here long enough to accomplish much more and I want the future of science to see what the country of the future can do,” Tony says and Hela steps up and holds Tony’s hand. 

“Uncle Tony going to die?” Hela asks wide eyed. 

“Oh, don’t worry sweetie I won’t be doing that for a while,” Tony says and picks her up.

“Oh my, who is this?” Shuri asks and Hela waves at her.

“Hi, I’m Hela! You’re pretty…here have a flower,” Hela says and tries to hand her the flower but it won’t go through the screen and Hela pouts.

“Don’t worry little one, I am actually on my way to New York for a meeting with the UN tomorrow. I will come to you and happily take that flower from you…However I would like to know why the Avengers have several children with them,” Shuri says worriedly.

“They are mine. The Avengers were nice enough to help me rescue them from imprisonment and Tony allowed them to stay here in the tower,” Loki admits deciding that it’s easier to just tell her than make up a lie that could strain relations between the two groups.

“Were they imprisoned by Odin?” Shuri asks innocently.

“Yes,” Tony says.

“Are either of you planning any trips to Asgard?” Shuri asks with a smile.

“Maybe,” Tony says.

“I wish to go with you,” she says.

“Shuri, do not break an entire planet,” they hear T’Challa’s voice from off screen.

“They won’t be able to prove anything Brother,” Shuri says with mock innocents.

“Hey Dad, I’m having an issue with this equation…oh my who is this?” Peter asks coming in from his work area and looking at the screen.

“This is Princess Shuri of Wakanda,” Tony says and Peter drops the notebook he’s holding and bows awkwardly.

“Nice to meet you ma’am…Uh no I mean Princess…Wait no, I mean your highness,” Peter stammers out and Shuri laughs.

“Hey Brother, he sounds like you did when you met Nakia the first time,” Shuri says and dodges something aimed at her head.

“Careful Brother or your suit may mysteriously become pink. Let’s see how many people will fear the Pink Panther,” Shuri says smiling.

“Are you done?” They hear T’Challa ask.

“For now, Mr. Stark we are above your tower now,” Shuri says and Tony smiles.

“You guys don’t need permission to land, my tower will always be open to you,” Tony says and Shuri smiles.

“You know how T’Challa is, always so proper and traditional,” she says and they feel the touch down on the roof. Hela giggles and runs up the stairs to the roof and Loki follows close behind her not wanting her to hurt herself.

The others follow them up to find T’Challa standing there looking regal, Shuri swoops past him making sure to elbow him as she goes.

“Must you always be so improper Shuri?” he asks and she rolls her eyes.

“Do not make me show Nakia that video I have of you after your first date together,” Shuri says skipping down the stairs.

“Why must you trouble me so,” T’Challa asks.

“I am your sister. It’s my job, that and making sure you look good and don’t get killed while running around doing heroic deeds outside of Wakanda,” She says and stops in front of Hela and smiles down at her.

“Hello there Princess Hela,” Shuri says reaching down and tucking the flower she was offered into her hair and Hela giggles.

“You’re funny. I’m no princess,” Hela says.

“Is your father still considered a Prince of Asgard?” Shuri asks and Loki nods.

“And you are his daughter. Therefore, you are a princess,” Shuri says. 

“Hi…I’m Shuri…No wait…You’re Peter…No that’s wrong too,” Peter says and Shuri raises an eye at T’Challa.

“Brother, shall I call Nakia so she can see the resemblance to the first time you two met?” Shuri asks smiling at him.

“Sorry, let me try that again. Hi, I’m Peter, it’s nice to finally meet you. I’ve seen some of your tech in action and it’s amazing! The pictures I saw of Wakanda probably don’t do it justice but it looks so cool and futuristic. Your tech is beautiful,” Peter says and Shuri looks at T’Challa.

“She Brother, Peter thinks my tech is beautiful,” she says.

“Because he hasn’t been sent hurtling through the air by it before,” T’Challa says then adds, “Also I was unaware Mr. Stark had children.”

“Oh…I’m his intern. He’s like a father figure so it started as a joke and then well it’s our thing now,” Peter says rubbing the back of his head.

“You stay for dinner? Daddy is making my favorite foods from Asgard,” Hela asks and Shuri nods and they walk inside together holding hands chatting about older brothers and science.


	39. Dinner

All through dinner Shuri and Hela chat about the stuff they know how to do and the pains of being the younger sister and then when they’ve had their fill of the food the two of them start throwing carrot sticks at T’Challa and Fenrir. Fenrir returns fire while T’Challa simply catches the food thrown at him and popping them into his mouth which simply makes Shuri try harder. Soon Fenrir and Hela have formed a treaty and are now helping Shuri pelt her brother. T’Challa takes it all with the long suffering sigh of a man who has grown up used to such behavior. 

“Oh come on Tiger, at least let them land one hit,” Tony says just in time to be hit with a glob of mashed vegetable, that Loki had to have Thor go to Asgard to get and that has no Earthly approximation, from Peter’s fork trebuchet.

“Sorry Dad,” Peter says blushing and yelps as Tony flicks some peas at him. Loki smiles softly and as sneakily as he can drops a piece of meat down Thor’s back. Thor squirms and his fist hits a spoon sending his broth into Sam’s face. Soon all the Avengers are involved in the food fight, except for T’Challa who is using his empty plate to block the flying food. 

Clint laughs as he hurls some asparagus at Loki, who easily catches it and sends it flying right at Thor’s forehead. Bruce laughs as he and Jor throw broccoli at Sam and Rhodey who are attempting to snipe the others with brussel sprouts. 

Sleipnir heroically protects Pepper from the food only to get dressing dumped on his head by her. Making him giggle. Harley is eyeing the rolls in the center of the table. Unfortunately so is Peter. Their eyes meet as quickly as they both can they lunge across the table and Peter does some kind of roll and managed to keep Harley from getting them. Only for Shuri to pop up and grab them from right out of his arms and Hela dumps a plate of mashed vegetable over Peter’s face. 

Nat and Clint are skirting the edges of the battle and watching each other. Nat smiles and Clint realizes his mistake when Bruce and Jor pop up on either side of him and smash two pies against his head. Nat laughs and ducks just in time to avoid noodles thrown by Pepper from behind Sleipnir and his plate shield.

Steve and Bucky focus on taking Thor down with seeds and Thor is laughing as he pelts them with meat. Loki sees Tony hiding behind Thor and throwing as much food as he can get his hands on and Loki smiles and creeps closer. When Tony turns to throw something at Bucky Loki takes a tomato and squashes down on top of Tony’s head.

Loki is pretty sure he’s never heard a grown man shriek like that, but Tony has always managed to bring him new experiences. Shuri is laughing hysterically as she and the kids pin T’Challa’s arms down and finally they manage to cover him in food. T’Challa blinks at them deceptively calm and before anyone can really react they find themselves covered in food.

“No fair!” Shuri says from where she and Hela are covered in noodles.

“You started it, I simply finished it,” T’Challa says with a tiny hint of a smile. Shuri laughs and takes a picture. One for herself and then one of just the Avengers. She is never one to waste good blackmail material.

 

“Mama! Mess,” Sleipnir says giggling and Loki smiles and waves a hand and he and the kids are completely clean.

“Hey can you do that for the room at least?” Tony asks and Loki waves a hand and mess from the battle vanishes and he takes Narfi and Vali, who during the battle had been giggling and cheering them on from behind a protective field of Loki’s magic, and puts them to bed while Thor praises his niece and nephews on excellent battle strategy and the other Avengers hit the showers to change and clean themselves up.

When he returns to the group, two infants asleep in their cribs, Clint is trying to convince the gathered adults and children that truth or dare would be an excellent idea. Tony, Peter, Shuri, and the kids are the only ones that seem to like the idea. 

“Maybe when the kids go to bed. And that is a big maybe Clint,” Rhodey says and Clint shrugs.

“It was just an idea,” he says and sits back down on the couch.

In the end they end up playing Go Fish. Loki isn’t sure if the others are purposely letting his children win or if they are simply that bad at cards. Either way Sleipnir and Hela are having a great time and Jor is happy that his younger siblings are happy and that none of them have anything to worry too much about right now, and Fenrir is just riding the adrenaline rush from the food fight.

Soon enough all for children are yawning and are barely able to keep their eyes open and he smiles and Peter and Harley help him take them to bed. Peter heads to his supposedly temporary room but at this point he might as well call it full time or near that. Harley calls his mom to ask if he can spend the night and when she says yes Loki lets him sleep in his kids room on the extra bed he and Tony put in for him and Peter.

Shuri and T’Challa are the next to call it a night and they head to their hotel, even though Tony offers them the guest rooms, saying that the UN’s security detail is supposed to meet them there because they arrived a little earlier than anticipated. But, Shuri promised they’ll stop by after the assembly.

“Now can we play truth or dare?” Clint asks and Loki isn’t quite sure how he feels about this but the others agree. One look at Tony and Tony nods understandingly.

“If a question is too painful or depressing or traumatizing to answer then say stop and we’ll move on,’ Tony says and they others agree easily enough and Loki figures they all have their own things they don’t like to talk about.

The dares are relatively easy. Sing this, dance to that, eat this, finish a whole glass of water in ten seconds. Mostly the kinds of dares that Loki assumes children would hand out. The truths are the same. Do you really like wearing catsuits, does your helmet ever fall off, did Thor’s cape ever trip him. Harmless stuff that makes them laugh and look like idiots but it’s fun. Now Loki understands why Thor and the warriors never cared how stupid they acted. They were simply happy to be together and doing something that wasn’t going to result in them being in danger.

They decide to call it a night after Clint nearly falls off the coffee table he was dared to balance on top of while riding Tony’s version of a hoverboard.

Loki is the last one left while everyone else head to bed. He’s just not quite ready for the night to end. He eats a piece of pie from one of the ones that hadn’t been a casualty of war and stares through the window at the night sky.

The night, in Loki’s opinion, was an absolute mess, but it was a beautiful mess and he’s sure almost nothing could ruin it.

And then, Fury steps out of the elevator.


	40. Siren's Song

“Director Fury, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you at this hour?” Loki asks that JARVIS will wake someone that could get the children away from here should the need arise. Bruce would probably serve as a distraction should the need arise. 

“There was a break in at shield Headquarters a few days ago. A woman who we have never seen before somehow managed to get a hold of this address and I came to notify you all,” Fury says as the other Avengers come out in various degrees of bedroom dress. Loki meets Tony and Bruce’s eyes and they nod and Tony moves behind Bruce in case he needs to help the kids.

“Okay. What does she look like?” Clints asks and Loki feels a prickle of familiar magic from the street.

“Let me guess green dress, red hair, and an enchanting smile,” Loki says and Thor looks at him.

“Lorelei,” Thor says.

“Jarvis, I want you to make it so that no sound from outside can get in here,” Loki says.

“We’re hiding? We should be fighting,” Thor says.

“Remember the last time you saw Lorelei?” Loki asks and Thor calms down.

“Okay so what’s the plan?” Steve asks.

“Lorelei’s magic is voice based. If any of the men here hear her voice they will do anything she says. She’s like the Sirens in that movie you made me watch,” Loki says.

“So, if we wear something to block out her voice we should be able to take her,” Tony says and Loki shakes his head.

“Her magic is strong. It will not be blocked by meer Midgardian technology. I can perform a spell to keep you from hearing her but it is a complicated one and I’ll be left vulnerable while I am performing it,” Loki says.

“We won’t let anyone get near you,” Tony says and Loki bows his head.

“Master Loki, I feel you should know that Miss Lorelei is claiming to have come in peace. She is just the scout so that the person she is helping knows that it is safe,” Jarvis says and Loki is suspicious but Lorelei has never lied to him or even tried to use her powers on him so he wants to believe.

“She has asked to know if any loyal to Odin are inside.”

“Tell her no,” Loki says and the minute he does he feels a familiar prickle of magic, even more familiar than Lorelei’s.

“Sigyn,” Loki whispers and Fury looks at him.

“Who?” he demands but Loki is already rushing out of the door of the tower and past Lorelei and pulls Sigyn into a hug.

“I am so happy that you are safe,” Loki says as he senses Lorelei vanish using her magic and the other Avengers come out to see what all this is about. 

“Hello Sigyn,” Thor says and Fury eyes her suspiciously but Bruce simple bumps him out of the way and walks over with the rest of the Avengers.

“Loki, I am glad I was able to find you,” Sigyn says and Loki helps her inside.

“Wait, why did she need Lorelei to steal the file?” Tony asks.

“When she sent the illusion of herself she was sending it to my location. All she needed was to say go to Loki and the illusion would find me. This is her real body so she needed to actually know where I am,” Loki says setting her down on the couch and she smiles at him gratefully. Bruce comes in with a cup of tea and she smiles at him.

“Thank you,” she says and Bruce nods and goes back over by Sam.

“Does someone want to fill me in on just what is going on here?” Fury asks.

“Odin is a dick, she needs help, tell Odin about her and you’ll get a visit from the Hulk,” Bruce says without looking at him.

“Sigyn, are you okay? Do you need medical attention?” Loki asks worriedly.

“I’m alright Loki. Just tired. I was lucky to have run into Lorelei when I had otherwise I never would have been able to find out where you were,” Sigyn says.

“Remind me to thank her next time I see her,” Loki says although he doubts that Lorelei will come back to Earth what with what happened the last time she was here.

“You know as well as I do that we probably won’t see her again,” Sigyn says and takes a sip of her tea and smiles.

“I’m going to leave because I don’t want to know what’s going on,” Fury says and leaves.

“How are the twins?” Sigyn asks.

“As mischievous as I was at that age. They apparently like to bite ears,” Loki says and Sigyn laughs.

“They get that from me,” she says.

“We can stop by their cribs on our way to find you a bed,” Loki says and leads Sigyn through the common floor and to the kids room and they quietly go over to where the babies are asleep and Sigyn leans down and kisses their heads and then Loki leads her to a spare bedroom and helps her lay down.

“Please rest wife, the Tower is a safe place,” Loki says. 

“Ex, Odin nullified the marriage,” she says and is asleep before he can ask about that. After he’s sure she’s asleep he rejoins the rest of the Avengers in the common room. 

“Well that was unexpected,” Steve says.

“I know, usually when Fury shows up he has bad news with him. This times it’s good news. We have now found Loki’s wife,” Tony says.

“Ex. Odin completed the nullification,” Loki says and Tony groans.

“We can’t catch a break can we huh?” He says.

“Well, I mean so long as Odin doesn’t know she’s here she can stay until he dies. It can’t be that much longer can it? I mean the guy is getting up there in age,” Clint says.

“One can home. But the norns have never seen fit to make my existence a simple one,” Loki says.

“Well, there’s nothing more we can do tonight. Tomorrow we will work on emergency protocols and what to do if Odin Asshat shows up. Oh and Jarvis, I want to run diagnostics on you. I’m tired of Goldilocks getting in here unannounced,” Tony says and they all head to bed. Loki sighs as he thinks about everything Sigyn’s arrival will mean for him and her and him and Tony.

He’s still worrying when he finally falls into a thankfully dreamless sleep.


	41. Chapter 41

“Loki? You in here?” Tony asks poking his head into the library. Sigyn looks up from the book she is reading and smiles softly.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to bother you,” Tony says and Sigyn pats the cushion beside her.

“Please, why don’t you join me,” she says and Tony sits next to her.

“What are you reading?” Tony asks.

“The complete works of William Shakespeare. A truly remarkable mind and an attentive lover, according to Loki,’ Sigyn says.

“Loki slept with...no you know what I’ll think about that next time I’m drunk,” Tony says.

“Loki has always had one specific thing that attracts him to people. Intelligence, I have seen Loki attracted to the top minds of Earth. I have also seen the way the two of you look at each other,” Sigyn says.

“Nothing happened. Just a kiss I swear, and your message was received loud and clear. I am just another in a long line of genius men that Loki has been attracted to,” Tony says.

“That was not my message Anthony. My message was that the way Loki looked at them and the way he looks at you are completely different. Those others were simple crushes, infatuation, lust, and attraction. With you, Loki is different. This is love for him, he loves you Anthony Stark. Do you love him?” Sigyn says and Tony gulps and thinks about Loki in the lab smiling and teasing him, Loki throwing blueberries at Tony, the mischief Loki causes and the way he smiles when he is successful.

“Yes, I do. I truly love him,” Tony says and Sigyn smiles. She opens her mouth to say something but Loki walks in before she can say anything. Sigyn simply stands and walks past Loki.

As she passes Tony hears her say, “This mortal is the one Loki. Don’t let him get away. You deserve the happiness and love he can give,” before she leaves the library. Tony turns to look at Loki and before he can say anything he has a Norse god in his lap and lips on his. Loki kisses him hungrily, like he’s a starving man and Tony kisses back just as hungry. Damn he’s wanted this since the Battle of New York.

Memories of all his past encounters flash through Tony’s mind and Loki pushes Loki back a little bit. He takes a minute to appreciate the God’s messed up hair and kiss swollen lips before Loki focuses on him worry written all over his face. 

“I want us to take things slow. I want a real relationship built on dates and non-sexual intimacy. I want you to be different than anyone else I’ve ever been with,” Tony says and Loki nods and suggests that they watch a movie together. 

A couple of minutes later Tony and Loki are cuddling and watch The Incredibles while Tony plays with Loki’s hair.

“So, Shakespeare huh?” Tony says.

“He was quite nimble with his fingers. Although I have to say there really was a spark between Tesla and I,” Loki says and then kisses his broken boyfriend’s cheek and decides not to tell him about the various historical figures he slept with. Although it would be fun to see Tony’s reaction to finding out Benjamin Franklin had quite the clever tongue. Loki smiles and simply kisses Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be heading home from school on Friday which means updates will be EXTREMELY slow do to lack of internet. I’ll try do post but not as much. Regular posting will return in September. 
> 
> Love,
> 
> Goring ;)


	42. Balls and Birthdays

“I'm telling you Bruce, not only am I dating someone who's slept with more famous people than I have but his son is Nessie. I can't even begin to consider the implications of that,” Tony says following Bruce around the lab.

“Tony I'm happy that you've found someone, but focusing on past sexual encounters is not the way to start a new relationship. After all, Loki obviously doesn't care who you've slept with,” Bruce says and Tony nods.

“You might be right Bruce. Oh! Yeah SI is hosting a charity event in three weeks. Do you want to come or would you rather I buy you a chemistry set and leave you here to play?” Tony asks.

“I'll make an appearance,” Bruce says.

“Whoa, are you sure?”

“Yeah. Jörmungandr and I were talking earlier. He made me realize that maybe hiding myself away is not the best way for the public to interact with me and Hulk. They can't not be afraid of me if the only time they see me is smashing something,” Bruce says and Tony nods and has JARVIS send invites to the others. It would take too long for him to track each person down.

“Tony, are you sure you want me at this charity ball?” Loki asks coming in.

“You bet Loki Charms. You're my plus one,” Tony says.

“Plus one? Is that like an escort?” Loki asks.

“In ye olde English yes. In modern no,” Tony says.

“You are not afraid of the world seeing us together?” Loki asks and Tony shakes his head.

“Of course not. You're mine Loki, for as long as you want to be.”

“You are not ashamed for the world to see you as ergi?” Loki asks.

“Shit, I forgot that you were raised in homophobe heaven. Loki the public has known my taste for both genders since I've been legal. But, if you're not ready to be out than we can go platonically,” Tony says and Bruce nods proud of Tony's newfound tact.

“If you are not ashamed to be with me, then I see no reason for me to be ashamed. I would like to escort you to this event,” Loki says and Tony leans up to give Loki a kiss.

“Get a room you two,” Bruce says with a fond smile.

“Oh I have several rooms, the problem is I keep letting people move into them.”

“Oh hush, you enjoy having all your family under one roof,” Loki says and Tony beams.

“Oh, Bruce. Before I forget. You and the others have a date with my best tailor. All the kids too,” Tony says.

“Tony, I am not ready for my children to be revealed,” Loki says.

“Of course. There will be other children there as well. They'll blend right in. I promise that they will be safe. Besides if the public has a chance to fall in love with them than it makes it harder for Asshat to do anything without starting an intergalactic incident,” Tony says and Loki nods. He trusts Tony more than he trusts anyone else.

“I will make the children's garb. You'll find getting Fenrir to sit still long enough to get measured a near impossible task,” Loki says before heading off to work on the kid's outfits.

“Oh Bruce, I need ideas for Loki's birthday,” Tony says and Bruce stares at him.

“Tony, the only thing I know about Loki is that he likes books and people kneeling. Plus he'd do anything for his kids. I don't know what you can make from that,” Bruce says. 

“Damn. I'd ask Thor but something tells me his track record with Loki's gifts is horrible,” Tony says. Bruce hands Tony a small medallion.

“This will tell Queen Frigga that you want to talk to her. Normally we only use it to discuss healing but I'm sure she will not mind this one irregularity,” Bruce says and Tony gives him a huge hug and runs off to use it.

“Yes child?” A cat says appearing before him after he uses the medallion.

“Your highness. I'm sure you know that Loki's birthday is coming up soon. I was hoping you could help me with ideas for a gift,” Tony says politely bowing to the feline.

“My Loki has always had a love of not only acquiring knowledge but also providing knowledge. Surely his love of reading has become apparent,” she says and Tony nods.

“Are there any sorcerers on earth that you could receive a book of magic from? Or perhaps you could find a way for him to provide knowledge to others,” Frigga says and her presence vanishes from the cat.

“JARVIS, I want you to contact Dr. Strange and find any vacant storefronts for sale,” Tony says and rushes off to put together Loki's birthday surprise.

Hopefully Loki will like them. But first he has an irritating sorcerer to put up with.


	43. Strange Happenings

“How can I help you Tony?” Strange says opening the door to his home... magical fortress... Tony isn't sure what to call it but that's not going to stop him from paying Strange a visit.

“I was wondering if you had any books on magic. I want to give Loki one for his birthday,” Tony says sitting down but falls flat on his ass as the nice living area becomes a library that lacks a chair.

“And why would I give a book on magic to Loki when he is still classified as a danger to Earth?”

“Because Loki was under the influence of his scepter when he invaded. We found video evidence,” Tony says and Strange considers this.

“I will give you a book on non-combat applicable spells. Anything else you will have to ask Thor to find one,” Strange says pulling a book from the shelf then pauses and adds a second book to the pile, “that book is from me. Thor has been down here a couple of times to learn a little about just how dangerous magic can be as a way to undo some of Asgard’s conditioning. He quite talkative. Anyway I think Loki needs that book, but don't give it to him on his birthday,” Strange says.

“What's it say?” Tony asks staring at the runes on the cover.

“It says chicken soup Tony,” Strange says sarcastically.

“Hey! I just want to be prepared for if this book causes Loki to spiral,” Tony says.

“It's a book about Frost Giants. I feel that Loki shouldn't have to live with Asgard's opinion of them only,” he says.

“Why would Loki care?” 

“That is not my secret to tell. For that you must ask Loki,” Strange says and Tony finds himself standing in the Grand Hall or whatever it's called right in front of the door.

“Good day Tony. I have places to be,” Strange says.

“What? Is there a rabbit stuck in a hat somewhere?” Tony asks and Strange wiggles a finger and Tony rolls his eyes and on his way back to the tower he contacts JARVIS via Bluetooth.

“Hey J. Do you have a line on any vacant stores in decent areas?” Tony asks.

“There are quite a few Mr. Stark. Shall I direct you?”

“No. Just cross reference nearby stores, foot traffic, and compare price for square foot. How many fit the parameters best?” Tony asks and ignores the woman checking him out.

“Two, Sir,” Jarvis says.

“Which do you feel is the best choice?” Tony asks and waits while Jarvis goes through the calculations.

“The one closest to the Tower, Sir.”

“Perfect. Put in a bid for the property and get all the paperwork in order for my plan,” Tony says and notices a couple of men checking him out.

“Done, Sir. Are you sure this is what Mr. Friggason would want?” JARVIS asks.

“Honestly I don't know, but if it isn't then we'll figure out where to go from there,” Tony says walking into the Tower and up to where Loki and Bruce are reading on the couch. When they look up Loki bursts into laughter.

“What's so funny?”

“Tony did you join a punk rock band?” Bruce asks as Loki bends over laughing.

“Or a fight with a stylist?” Loki asks between fits of laughter.

“What are you two talking about?” Tony says checking himself out in the mirror and screams.

“I'm going to kill Strange with his own cloak!” Tony snaps staring in mortification at the neon pink mohawk on his head and Loki falls off the couch laughing.

“What were you doing with Dr. Strange?” Loki asks once he's finally recovered.

“He wanted me to give this to you,” he says and hands the Frost Giant book to Loki, glad that he had already hidden the other book.

Tony watched his face go from happy to confused to angry and then to sad before he leaves the room and closes his door. 

“Loki Charms? Let me in please,” Tony calls through the door and Loki teleports him inside.

“Do you want to tell me what's wrong?” Tony asks holding his hand.

Loki takes a deep breath and tells Tony everything about what happened while Thor was banished.

By the end Loki is sobbing and Tony is holding onto him as tightly as he can.

“That’s it, I'm going to unleash Shuri on Asgard,” Tony says.

“Don't. There still has to be something left for Thor to rule over,” Loki says.

“When you're ready, I would love to see your other form,” Tony says softly.

“It is likely hideous,” Loki says and Tony points to his hair and raises an eyebrow, earning a giggle from Loki.

“Maybe not as bad as that. I will admit,” Loki says with a teasing smile.

“Loki. I don't care of you sprout hooves and start mooing. I am not going to stop loving you for something like that,” Tony says.

“I have never mooed and I only grew hooves the one time,” Loki says stealing a kiss from Tony.

“Thank you Tony. I promise that you will be the first person I talk to when I decide to show my other form.”

“Thank you Loki, now is there anything you can do about my hair?” Tony asks and Loki shakes his head.

“Sorry, I kinda like the look,” Loki says.

“You mean that you like laughing at the look,” Tony says and starts kissing the spot on Loki's neck that always causes his tension when the door slides open.

“Hey Loki I finally found a way to pull your missing memories out...Tony did you get into a fight with the wrong person in the hair dye aisle?” Sam asks coming in.

“Forget my hair how do we get Loki's memories?” Tony asks.

“Hypnotism. I put Loki under and he should be able to remember,” Sam says.

“Let's do it. How soon can we start?” Loki asks.

“Right now,” Sam says and Loki nods.

“I want to be there,” Tony says getting up with Loki.

“Tony, there is no need…”

“I am doing this. You're not going through something like this without me there with you,” Tony says holding his hand and Loki nods and they go to Sam's makeshift office and Loki sits in the chair.

“Are you ready?” Sam asks clicking on the video recorder.

“Yes,” Loki says and Sam starts.

Tony hopes that this won't do Loki more harm than good.


	44. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: torture

“Are you sure that this is safe Sam?” Loki asks as they walk into the medical room.

“I don't know what we'll find Loki. You're missing a large amount of time between when you fell and when you came to Earth. Obviously whoever has you needed to be able to control your mind. We don't know what they did to be able to do that,” Sam says and Tony grabs Loki's hand.

“Whatever happens I'll be right here with you okay? I'll hold your hand the entire time,” Tony says and he can see Loki wrestling with the need for comfort and the desire to not show vulnerability.

“I…” Loki starts to say but Tony kisses him.

“Let me rephrase. You're not getting rid of me. I refuse to leave,” Tony says and Loki smiles softly.

“Thank you Tony. I appreciate your dedication to me,” Loki says and allows Sam to start hypnotizing him. 

“Okay Loki, I want you to go back to when you're hanging from the Bifrost,” Sam says and Loki tenses.

“What's happening?” Sam asks.

“Thor's holding on to my arm and Odin is holding on to him. I don't want to let go. I don't, but mother can't lose both her sons and Asgard needs an heir. Odin is looking at me with that disappointed look he always gives me. He doesn't want me, I gave everything to him and it's never enough. If I die my children's hiding place will do with me,” Loki says and flinches.

“Loki what just happened?” Sam asks.

“I... I let go. I'm falling and everything is so dark, I never liked the dark. So many things can hide in the dark,” Loki says and his face twists into a grimace, his body jerks and he screams in agony.

“Loki, Loki! What happened now?”

“I hit the ground. Everything hurts and I can't move,” Loki sobs and then he screams again.

“Someone just stepped on my back. It hurts. I want my mom. I want Thor, someone please save me,” Loki sobs.

“Loki, who is stepping on your back?” Sam asks.

“I can't see them. All I can see is darkness... I'm being moved. They're stringing me up, oh god I'm so scared. Why isn't Heimdall seeing me? I'm not hidden...oh god is that fire? Please no! Stop!” Loki shrieks thrashing on the bed.

“Loki! Who is burning you?”

“Thanos! His name is Thanos. He says he needs me weak for this mission. I don't want a mission, please I just wanted to die,” Loki sobs thrashing harder and then going still.

“And awake!’ Sam shouts and snaps his fingers and Loki jerks awake and tosses himself into Tony's arms.

“It's okay Loki, you're safe now. No one is going to touch you here. You have my word,” Tony says pressing his lips to Loki's temple.

“I'm sorry. I tried to keep him out. He was too strong it was too much,” Loki sobs and Tony rubs his back.

“Shhh baby. You aren't at fault. It's his fault, not yours,” Tony says and Loki sobs a little bit more and then wipes his eyes and nose.

“I'm sorry for being so weak,” Loki says.

“Hey, none of that. You're the strongest person I know. I've been where you've been you are not to blame,” Tony says and Loki passes out, the whole ordeal exhausting him. Tony puts him in bed and climbs in with him leaving Sam to catch the others up.

Whoever this Thanos person is, he will pay for hurting Loki. Of that Tony is certain.


	45. Cuddles

Loki wakes up wrapped in someone's arms and he smiles and rolls over and presses a kiss to Tony's lips waking him up.

“Hey there Loki Charms. You feeling better?”

“Much better. I'm happy to finally have my memories back and to know that I didn't cause even more trouble in that missing time,” Loki says.

“Even if now we have yet another person to worry about?” Tony asks.

“Yes, because I know so long as I am with you and the others Thanos will never get control of me again. Plus I also know something that Thanos doesn't,” Loki says.

“Oh yeah?”

“I know where he'll be going. He needs the infinity stones. One of which is around Strange's neck, one was in my scepter, one is in Asgard, and another is on Knowhere,” Loki says.

“The question is, what do we do now?”

“We ask Dr. Strange if there is a way to destroy one. Then we destroy as many as we can find and hide the rest. Above all he cannot get the time stone. It will give him too much control,” Loki says.

“Dr. Strange probably won't give it to us, but we send him into hiding and it won't matter.”

“We can send Thor after the space and Reality stones. We can focus on mind and time, while also looking for soul and power,” Loki says.

“Sounds like a plan. We'll tell the others in a few days,” Tony says.

“A few days? Why not now?”

“You're exhausted and traumatized. You need a break and a little wolf told me that tomorrow is your birthday and I intend for you to enjoy it,” Tony says.

“But when Thanos comes he'll have an army much larger than the one I had. We'll need all the help we can get. There aren't enough heroes here,” Loki says.

“Then we ask people who aren't heroes,” Tony says.

“What do you mean by that?” Loki asks but before Tony can answer there's a knock on the door.

“Tony, there's a doom bot here that wants to talk to Loki,” Rhodey says and Loki and Tony share a look and they head out to see what Doom could possibly want with Loki this time.


	46. Invite

“What would Doom want with you?” Tony asks as they make their way towards the common area.

“He could be calling in that favor that I offered in return for pretending to have Sigyn,” Loki says.

“Well depending on what it is I reserve the right to kick his ass from here to Australia,” Tony says and they step in. The robot scans Loki and prints a paper through a slot. Loki takes it and reads it.

“Loki Friggason you are hereby invited to Latveria for the annual pride festival. You may bring as many guests with you as you want provided there are not more than three Avengers with you. Transportation and lodging will be provided. Pride often lasts the week of the 13th. Sincerely King Victor Von Doom,” Loki says.

“You've been invited to a Pride Festival?” Tony asks confused.

“What exactly is that?” Loki asks and Tony explains.

“That does sound fun. Plus Doom and his bots would make an excellent ally against Thanos,” Loki says and Tony nods.

“So, I guess it's up to you to decide who else gets to go with you,” Tony says.

“Obviously you and the children, Peter and Harley. I don't believe that large crowds are good for Bruce, but perhaps Bucky and Steve. Sigyn might like it,” Loki says and Tony smiles.

“I think they'd like that. Where is Sigyn anyway?” Tony asks and the elevator opens and she walks in chatting with Pepper. Both women look excited and Sigyn is blushing.

“Oh hey boys,” Pepper says before leading Sigyn upstairs.

“You don't suppose?”

“It's entirely possible. I will invite Pepper as well,” Loki says and Tony takes Loki into the dining room where theres an Asgardian inspired feast prepared.

“I... Tony how? Who?”

“I made Thor ask your mom for the recipes and ingredients and I made it after a lot of error,” Tony says.

“But why?”

“Well it is 12:01 am. It's your birthday,” Tony says and Loki kisses him.

“Thank you so much Tony,” Loki says and they kiss deeper this time.


	47. Plans

Loki's birthday is a smashing success and by the end Tony has a lap full of a happy and affectionate Loki.

“I love you. Do you know that? I love you so much,” Loki says hiccuping and Tony wonders who spiked Loki's drinks.

“I did!” Loki says excitedly when Tony voices the question out loud.

“And why would you do that?” Tony asks batting Loki's hands away from playing with his hair.

“You're always so nice to me and I know I'm not exactly the definition of affection and I know that you like when I show affection so I spiked my drink so I would be affectionate,” Loki says.

“Oh Lo, you didn't need to do that,” Tony says sighing and wondering what he's going to do with Loki.

“I was hoping you'd bed me,” Loki says giggling.

“I'm sorry? What?”

“Barton explained to me that you are a well know playboy. Then he explained what that was. I don't want you to think that I doubt your feelings for me, but obviously sex is important to you. So, bed me,” Loki says kissing him.

“Loki no, not tonight okay? You're drunk and emotional. Two things I know a lot about. You can't consent and I don't want you to think our relationship is just about sex. We could never have sex and I'd be just as happy as I am right now holding you on the last minutes of your birthday enjoying the closeness,” Tony says.

“Are you certain? I do want to have sex with you eventually,” Loki says. 

“Then we will. But, it'll be when we're both sober, and it'll be slow, sweet and gentle with candle light and a dinner first,” Tony says tucking Loki against his body and pulling a blanket around them.

“So good to me,” Loki mumbles half asleep. Tony smiles and kisses him softly on the head and they sleep.

The next morning Tony and Loki meet with the Avengers and they discuss plans to deal with Thanos when he comes.

“There's not exactly a lot of heroes out there right now that can help,” Clint says when they discuss their numbers.

“Well T’Challa’s in and so are his people and Shuri's tech. I just got off the phone with them,” Tony says.

“That's not enough. Thanos has far more numbers. However they are basic creatures meaning they cannot strategize,” Loki says.

“Okay, so even if we don't have the numbers he should be at a disadvantage because of the nature of his army compared to ours. We just need to even things up as much as we can. Any one have any ideas?”

“I can talk to Matt Murdock, he might know some people,” Clint says leaving a voicemail.

“I will get father to send forces,” Thor says.

“I'll lock Peter and Harley in a Hulk box so they're away from the fighting and safe,” Rhodey says and Tony nods appreciatively.

“I'll take Loki's kids to my apartment,” Pepper says and Loki thanks her.

“Even if I call Lang, we still don't have enough people,” Sam says.

“I can call Coulson to get his team on things,” Nat says.

“Still nowhere close,” Loki says.

“J? Text Logan and Charles and tell them what's going on. Oh and Reed and his team too,” Tony says.

“That's it we're out of heroes once Tony calls Strange,” Bruce says.

“What of we do not limit ourselves simply to heroes?” Loki asks.

“Loki I don't know how much help a bunch of civilians will be,” Steve says.

“He didn't say civilians Punk. He said not heroes,” Bucky says.

“If Thanos succeeds in his plan half the world's population will vainsh. That means that small countries, for example Latveria, may lose any number of it's people. Doom loves his people and his kingdom. There is no way that he will refuse to aid us. Millions of people are going to die for no other reason than they were randomly selected to die. Meaning that any mutant could die. Magneto may hate humans but he cares about mutant survival. He'll help just because of that, not to mention that killing half the population for no reason other than one monster's belief system is something that he may find unsavory due to his childhood,” Loki says.

“Plus if Magneto fights so will the Brotherhood and Doom will send his bots in,” Clint says.

“The numbers are still in their side but, we have the strategic advantage. Strange told me that he believes Magneto's daughter Wanda may perhaps be able to destroy the infinity stones due to her powers being similar to that of the mind stone. If she can destroy just one of the stones then Thanos will have to cull Midgard the...low tech...way. meaning we have even more of an advantage,” Loki says.

“Strange isn't going to give up the time stone,” Tony says.

“Then he won't. Open my scepter, the mind stone is inside. The space stone is in the tesseract and the reality stone is on Knowhere. Thor can retrieve them. The more we keep from Thanos the less powerful he can become. He has the power stone already but we have the advantage of gathering most of the dangerous ones for us and destroying them. The soul stone is lost forever which means he'll only have one,” Loki says.

“I'll tell Strange to really hide the time stone. Something tells me if Thanos gets that we're all screwed. 

“Quite. Thor go now and retrieve both the tesseract and the reality stone. Then come straight here. Do not go back to Asgard with either and don't tell father we're destroying them. I don't know how he'll react but it will not be good for this plan. Lady Natasha and Barton go get my scepter and break it open. Tony and I will tell Doom about what is happening when we go to pride in Latveria on Monday. While we're on the plane we can call Magneto and his daughter. Once she has already destroyed the stones we will invite the Aesir forces down to aid us when the time comes,” Loki says.

“Do you think Thanos will bring anything besides his mindless army?” Steve asks.

“Yes, he also has his children, men and woman collected from different planets that either agree with his views, enjoy killing, or fear him too much to disobey. However only one amogst them has any skills other than combat. He will be Strange and I’s opponent. The others will be excellent targets for a close range distractionary combatant and a long range combatant,” Loki says. 

“Close to keep them away from range and range to do all the damage,” Tony says and Loki smiles and nods.

“I shall leave now Brother,” Thor says and goes to the roof to go to Asgard.

“Us too. See when you get back,” Clint says as he and Natasha leave to get the scepter.

“I hope this plan of mine works,” Loki says when he and Tony are alone again and packing for their trip in two days time.

“Hey, someone obviously kept Thor and Odin alive in battle. I have faith in your skills,” Tony says and Loki smiles softly. And they share a kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only 8 more chapters to go (more or less). I'm excited.


	48. Pride

“Okay so I just finished talking to Charles. He's in, he also said Collosus was going to call in someone he knows. Someone named Wade and that Wade would bring someone named Cable. I called Magneto and when I explained he automatically offered himself to help but that he would have to talk to each member of the Brotherhood. Oh and Wanda's gonna help us with the destroying the stones,” Tony says dropping off some suitcases for Loki and the kids to use.

“Sigyn and Pepper agreed to watch the twins since they already have weekend plans and sadly the other Avengers are all boring sticks in the mud. Let's get to packing,” Tony says and they pack enough clothes for a couple days and then get the kids packed before falling asleep in one big pile.

The next morning they get on the private jet and Loki pulls Tony into their private room.

“Tony I wanted to apologize for my behavior at my birthday celebration. That was completely out of turn,” Loki says.

“Hey, no. Don't be. I like that you trust me enough to let down some of your guard around me,” Tony says.

“I trust you completely. Which is why I'm ready to show you my Jotunn form,” Loki says and drops his glamour. 

Loki watches Tony's eyes go from surprise to confusion to curiosity. But, Loki stops him short of touching.

“My skin is deathly cold to the touch. You'll die if you touch me,” Loki says and changes back.

“I'm so glad you trusted me with that. I feel you should know that in all honesty the biggest difference is your skin color. You are still you in that form,” Tony says pressing a kiss to Loki's temple.

“Thank you Tony,” Loki says as the kids come in. 

“Uncle Tony we discussed things and we say yes you may,” Hela says and Loki raises an eyebrow at the odd statement. Tony seems to go from excited to nervous like a switch is being flipped.

“Okay. Since we're doing deep heartfelt gestures I have one. I would have done this at the tower but as much as I love our family of quirky heroes I don't like being emotionally vulnerable in front of them. But umm Rhodey, Thor, Sigyn, and Pepper are going to get s stream now. Sorry I'm info dumping,” Tony says running hands through his hair and Loki has never seen Tony act this.way.

“Tony what is going on?” Loki asks as Tony paces.

“I was thinking about your last name. Have you put any thought into it?” Tony asks changing the topic.

“I am definitely not an Odinson nor a Laufreyson. I could go by Thorbrottir but somehow that makes my heartache after all my claims to not be his brother. JARVIS calls me Friggason but that doesn't feel right either,” Loki says.

“You could always change it,” Tony says.

“I know that I can. But what would I change it to?” Loki asks.

“You could always try Stark,” Tony says and Loki's eyes widen when his brain catches up with his ears.

“Tony, to take your last name I would likely have to wed yo...oh my,” Loki says turning to find Tony on one knee with a ring in a box.

“Loki. From the day you first got here I wanted to get to know you. I know it may not have seen that way to you and that I was a grade-A dick bag those first weeks. I was scared. The things you can do with your magic defy everything I have believed in my entire life so I was having a sort of existential crisis and I ran. I am trying to do better and am doing better, for you. I avoided and ignored you because I lived science and you are magic Loki, and I don't want to live without that magic in my life ever. I have Thor, Sigyn, Frigga, and the kids blessings. So, will you marry me?” Tony and Loki pulls him into a kiss.

“Absolutely,” Loki says and Tony slides the ring on his finger and they kiss. The kids cheer and Tony nearly faints when Hela calls him Papa but he loves it too.

All too soon they arrive in Latveria and tell Doom what is happening with Thanos. Doom looks over at the rise of his city and he vows is aid to the fight. Not only because of his own people but because he's going on the straighter and narrower ways now because of a man they catch Doom making goo goo eyes with. Loki can't help but find that love changes even the most rocklike of people.

“Doom will aide any way he can with his bots. Now, you are here for pride and we will be arriving at the city in a few moments,” Doom says.

Nothing prepares them for what they see.

Every house in the city from what they can see is painted in the colors of the rainbow flag. Every house has at least one flag honoring a group. Some flags are official and recognizable while others look like they were made to fill a sorely lacking in representation demographic. 

Kids are waving mini versions of the flags and doombots drop continual rainbow confetti over the entire city.

“Wow. Your festivities are certainly festive. Tell me, are all demographics welcome?” Loki asks.

“Yes. Doom’s first decree as King was to increase awareness and education on all orientations, expressions, and identities in an effort to weed out and reach out to anyone who was narrow minded. Transitional surgeries, binders, and hormone injections are covered under all medical insurances as is consultations for those who are having anxiety over not knowing where they fit or who they are. All consensual relationships can become married including polyamorous ones. The same with adoption,” Doom says as they drive down the road which has been painted in a repeating pattern of the flags.

“I Doom apologizes. Doom must leave and see to one of the events tomorrow. Please enjoy your day and come to the castle and give your name to the bot by the door and she will show you to your rooms,” Doom says and they spend their day exploring the different art and jewelery stalls, the kids ride all the rides and Tony imsists on trying every item of food being offered.

“You know I thought this was gonna be more like NY pride, but this is so much more than I was expecting!” Tony shouts to be heard over the music.

“I find myself enjoying this as well,” Loki says back and they begins moving to the beat of the music, their skin flushed and sweaty and Loki breathes in and can detect the faintest hints of Tony in the air.

Their lips lock together and they move against each other and get lost in each other's bodies until Sleipnir comes and tugs on Loki's hand making them look.

“Are you tired Youngling?” Loki asks and all the kids, including Peter and Harley who are definitely looking anywhere but where Tony and Loki had been dancing nod so they go to Doom’s castle and they find their rooms.

Tony changes for bed and watches Loki do the same and is surprised when Loki straddles him.

“Care to continue what my drunken counterpart started the other day?” Loki asks.

“Are you sure?” Tony asks.

“I would like very much to have sex with my fiancee,” Loki says.

“Holy shit you are my fiancee. You said yes. Holy shit... I…” Tony says and Loki silences him with a kiss.

“I did say yes, and I hope I will be saying yes more tonight. Preferably in quick repetition while moaning in pleasure,” Loki says.

“Fuck.”

“That was my intention,” Loki says with a smirk and Tony pulls the god close to him.

What follows can only be described as two men who love each other learning the small things that bring them closer together slowly and over the entire night. Loki even changes to his female form so that Tony can learn that form as well as he learned his male one.

Slow and tender, fast and passionate, they do it all. Wanting their first time together to be mind-blowing but also to help bring them even closer together.

After they are done Loki lays awake holding a passed out Tony and, for the first time ever, Loki feels complete after a bout of intamacy. His encounters with his children's mothers had always left him feeling hollow inside. With Sigyn the hollowness had been less since he'd deeply cared about her. While Sleipnir's father had been unintentional but while he'd been the correct gender, the coupling itself had been hollow and lacking emotion.

Loki is dragged from his thoughts as Tony burrows closer to him soft snores blowing against his ear and then Tony says.

“H..mh, yew sleep,” Tony says half asleep himself and mumbling his words but Loki gets the idea and curls around Tony, the first person that has made Loki feel complete.

Loki falls asleep and for the first time he knows that when he wakes up he will still be complete and that Tony will still be beside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo I saw Deadpool 2 yesterday and fell in love with Cable. So yeah they're gonna help out a little bit.


	49. W

They stay in Latveria for a week. Each day offering new types of food, games, and merchandise to buy. Tony absolutely loves how everyone goes all out for the celebration and Loki loves the fact that he can be himself.

They leave Latveria with a promise to exchange wedding invitations with Doom when he and his partner are ready for that step.

“Bye Uncle Doom!” Hela says giving him a flower and all the adults laugh at the confused, surprised, and a scared looks on his face before they are in the air.

Loki holds hands with Tony and plays with the ring the entire flight. 

When they arrive at the tower they discover several people they don't know sitting around the living room and two people Loki does know.

“Gamora, Nebula, what are you doing here?” Loki asks 

“We're here to help stop Thanos. He's already gotten the power stone but we have the reality, space and soul stones with us,” Gamora says.

“How did you get the soul stone?” Loki asks suspiciously.

“You have to sacrifice something that you love,” Thor says showing Loki is new weapon.

“This is Stormbreaker,” Thor says and Loki's heart feels heavy. Thor's hammer was practically a loved one to him.

“Who are the rest of you?” Loki asks.

“This is Peter Quill, Drax, Mantis, Rocket, and Groot,” Gamora says.

“I am Groot,” the tree says.

“Because you are standing the furthest away from me,” Loki says.

“You understand him too?” Rocket asks.

“I have Allspeak so yes,” Loki says and turns to the man in red standing next to a heavily armed man with a metal arm.

“And you?”

“Wade Wilson, and Cable,” the metal armed man says.

“Why you wearing a mask?” Hela asks sitting down between the two men. Who look at each other and Cable immediately moves so she has space. Hela giggles and hands them both flowers and Cable attaches his to a teddy bear hanging from his bag.

“I’m not exactly sexiest man alive under here,” Wade says.

“Can I see?” Hela asks.

“It'll scare you,” Wade warns.

“My brothers turn into a giant wolves, snakes, and horses,” Hela says innocently and Wade looks at Loki.

“I want it on record saying that I tried to say no. So when she freaks out don't kill me, even though you can't,” Wade says and lifts his mask.

“Oh,” Hela says and then ties her sneaker.

“That's it? No shock? No moment of what the mmmf,” Wade asks getting cut off from cursing by Cable’s hand clapping over his mouth. Wade winks at him and Cable pulls his hand away wiping it on Wade's suit and Hela looks sadly at her swear jar.

“No. I'm not exactly pretty either,” Hela says and drops her human glamour revealing how half her body is black and rotting and Wade blinks and picks her up to take her to a mirror and they look into it.

“You know, I think we look absolutely gorgeous. We'll dazzle Thanos into surrender when he gets here,” Wade says making Hela giggle as they sit back down.

“Daddy I like him,” Hela says smiling as her glamour goes back up. Wade tries not to feel a little sad about that.

“My siblings and I are shapeshifters. It gets irritating to be in one form for long. We were trapped in our other froms for so long we're not too keen to stay in them long. So it's not you,” Jörmungandr whispers and Wade feels better.

“I just spoke to Magneto. Wanda will be here soon,” Tony says. They put the children to bed and soon Clint and Natasha have returned with the mind stone.

“Terrific. Now we have four stones we'll destroy, one that's being hidden with magic, and one that Thanos has,” Tony says as the elevator starts to head up.

“I wonder when the Fantastic Four are going to show up?” Bruce says.

“Probably when the producers decide which incarnation they want to use. Fuckfest one or fuckfest two, and who they're gonna have as Human Torch since both redeemed themselves by becoming better characters,” Wade says and Hela grins and points to her swear job.

“Keep a running tab. Before the night is over I'll owe you more,” Wade says.

“Don't curse in front of children,” Cable grumbles.

“Producers?” Steve asks confused. 

“Don't worry you're pretty little head Johnny...Sorry, I meant Steve,” Wade says and Wanda's arrival distracts them all.

“Good evening, everyone. Which of you is Stark?” Wanda asks and Tony raises his hand.

“I want to thank you for this sneakers that never wear down. My brother adores them,” she says.

“Thank you Miss Maximoff. Please follow me to the Hulk room. You can try destroying them down there,” Tony says and they do just that.

It takes four long days but eventually they manage to destroy all of the stones. Each day Wanda rests after getting sent flying. Tony has to admire her determination.

After the stones are destroyed she bids them a good day and says she'll see them on the battle field.

Now all they have to do is wait for Thanos to come.


	50. Kids

“Hey Tony! I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second,” Clint says chasing after Loki and Tony while they go to get the kids ready to head to Pepper's.

“Sure Clint. What's wrong?” Tony asks.

“How safe is this place you're sending them to?” Clint asks.

“So safe the Hulk can't even bust into,” Tony says glad he'd let Bruce Hulk-proof Pepper's apartment.

“My wife Laura and our kids aren't safe where they are. It's terrifying and she wouldn't listen when I said get as far from New York as possible. She's downstairs. Do you think Pepper would mind a couple more guests?” Clint asks.

“I'll call her. Bring them up,” Tony says pulling out his cellphone and calling Pepper before heading away.

“You do not need to worry Uncle Clint. We're stronger than the Hulk anyway. We'll protect them too,” Hela says and skips off to follow Loki and Peter who are packing up the kid's room.

“You have my word to protect them,” Loki adds giving him a soft smile as Clint gets knocked over by two little bodies.

“Daddy! We missed you,” they say and he hugs Cooper and Lila. Laura is close behind them with little Nate in her arms.

“Da!” He squeals wiggling around excitedly.

“Hey there big man,” Clint says and hugs all three of them and then his wife.

“Hi!” Hela says handing Lila a flower. Lila stares at her wide eyed and then up and her father.

“Dearling, come back in here. We must finish packing!” Loki calls softly and Hela dashes back inside the room.

“Who that?” Lila asks.

“One of my friend's daughter. You'll be hiding with her and her brothers,” Clint says as Loki and Peter dash across the hall to pack Harley's stuff as well.

“It that…?”

“Yes. Torture, mind control, and actually a pretty good guy when you get to know him and completely wrapped around his kid’s fingers,” Clint says and Loki sticks his tongue out at him as he zips past.

“Pepper says it's fine if the Barton clan comes too,” Tony says and Clint kisses them each on the head as Laura follows Pepper and Sigyn to the apartment.

“They'll be fine right? Thanos won't randomly go after them right?” Bruce asks.

“It's not Thanos I'm hiding them from. Odin will be arriving with all the warriors of Asgard. I cannot allow them to be seen by them. Otherwise it won't just be Thanos we’ll have to fight, but also Odin once Thanos is defeated,” Loki says.

“Well, if Odin comes after those kids you can count on me to fight,” Wade says and Cable nods along patting the teddy bear he carries on the head.

“Count us in. Attacking kids is the lowest that any douche can go,” Quill says.

“I will fight for the small godlings,” Drax says.

“I am Groot! I am Groot. I. Am. Groot.” Groot says and Loki nods his head and his eyes are suspiciously wet.

“Couldn't have said it better myself,” Rocket says patting Groot.

“We did not get much of a childhood and we will fight for theirs,” Gamora says resting her hand on Nebula.

“Wakanda will fight for those kids if I have to lead them into battle myself,” Shuri says popping up behind Tony who jumps into Loki's arms making her giggle.

“DON'T DO THAT. I’m old, my heart won't take it,” Tony says.

“Doom will also fight for those children,” Dr. Doom says appearing behind Loki.

“JESUS FUCKING CHRIST DON'T DO THAT!” Tony shouts at the top of his lungs and everyone chuckles.

Of course the happy mood is broken by the sight of a metal dounut in the sky.

“Thanos is here,” Loki says.


	51. Battle

Odin and his forces, and the brotherhood and X-Men arrive minutes after they all arrive in Central Park for the battle.

“Remember, keep them inside the park. We can't let them do any damage to the buildings or civilians. JARVIS? Have the emergency alerts been sent out?” Tony asks.

“Yes sir. Traffic cameras indicate that no one is on the steets,” JARVIS’ voice says from the watch on his wrist.

“Alright. Doom your bots are perimeter defense. Make sure nothing gets out. Where are the Fantastic Four?” Steve asks.

“Right here Captain,” Reed says.

“Doom hopes Richards is able to refrain from accidentally opening dimensional rifts,” Doom says with a smirk before heading off to set the perimeter.

“Magneto, once Doom is in position bring the ships down hard. If we can kill these things before they can get out of the ships we have an advantage,” Steve says and Magneto’s jaw twitches but he carries out the orders periodically checking in with Doom and his bots magnetically.

“Mantis, you, Dr. Strange, Loki, Professor Xavier, and Miss Maximoff,are on Thanos duty. See if you can put him to sleep so we can get the guantlet off. If you can have Miss Maximoff destroy it. Then we will take care of Thanos,” Steve says.

“Doom is in place,” Magneto says and lifts his hands and moves them and two of the ships crash into the ground and the ground shakes and then the ships crumble in on themselves and there are pained nonhuman shrieks of pain.

“They're deploying,” Strange says as parts of the ships detach and land in the center of the park.

“Get ready,” Steve says as Magneto focuses on the ships still in the air. While the other mutants and the other ground troops begin fighting against the...things...that come out of the ships.

Steve is covered in blood and dirt when the forces finally begin thinning. There have been no casualties amongst the good guys and Steve is thankful for that and Doom’s bots are doing a good job of keeping everything contained.

Apparently as worried about Thanos’ children as Loki had been they go down with little fanfare. The magical child had been in one of the ships Magneto had brought down. 

Two of his tank looking children are taken out by doombots flying them into the atmosphere and burning them alive. Then, the female warrior is taken out by a combined force of Nat, Okoye, and Wanda.

Steve knows better than to say that the battle was easy. His momma taught him about not jinxing things. Bucky would strangle him if caused something to go wrong.

Of course that's when everything goes wrong.

Things seem to be going exceedingly well. Until all of Thanos’ troops are dead and they can see where Thanos is and he can hear Tony freaking out on the comms.

“Loki!” Tony cries out and Rhodey has to hold him back while Hulk does similar with Thor.

Thanos is standing on the field Mantis and Strange are on the ground out cold. Thanos’ hand is wrapped tightly around Loki's throat.


	52. The End

“Loki!” He hears and turns his head slightly to see Tony standing there being held back by Rhodey. Good. At least then Tony won't get hurt.

“Give me the time stone!” Thanos demands shaking him like a rag doll and Loki feels more of his air being cut off. He wishes that Thanos would just kill him already. Everything would be so much less painful.

“We don't have it. We destroyed it along with the other stones,” Tony says and even though Loki knows it's a lie he hopes Thanos can't tell.

“Do not lie to me. That stone would have been too useful for you to destroy it.”

“Yeah too useful to you too. We weighed the options and decided that the risk of you getting it and using it was too great to keep it,” Tony says and Loki is proud of his fiance's skills at lying. 

“Give me the stone or I will snap his neck!” Thanos says tightening his hold but Loki refuses to show fear. If he is to die he will do it with his last images being the man that loves him.

“Father? Is there nothing you can do?” Thor asks looking to Odin and Loki doesn't bother turning. Odin is likely already plotting how to use his death to his advantage.

“I am sorry Thor. There is nothing I can do,” Odin says.

“Nothing you can do or nothing you want to do? Father if your hatred for Loki is so much that you would rather see your son suffer than save him then say so,” Thor says and Loki's eyes widen. Thor has never said anything like that to Odin ever.

“Thor, take care of how you speak to your father,” Odin says.

“You are no father of mine if you would leave my brother to a slow agonizing death,” Thor says and Loki's eyes fill with tears. 

“This all rather interesting to watch, but I am losing my patience. The time stone or your teammate’s life,” Thanos says.

“We don't have it,” Loki says through gritted teeth.

“Even at your own execution you lie Loki. I'm impressed,” Thanos says and then his face fills with cold detachment and the hand around his throat tightens painfully tight. Thanos hardly even reacts to the gun shots, arrows, and knives being thrown at him. Loki has his full attention.

Loki closes his eyes and pictures Tony in his mind along with his beloved children and a peaceful smile crosses his face.

“Dad!” A voice shouts and then a howl fills the air and Loki's eyes snap open and he can see Fenrir in his wolf form bounding over to him.

No! Loki thinks. If Odin sees him he'll know and he'll lose his kids. But it's too late Fenrir has already reached them and his larger jaws open and seconds later he's on the ground on his back with Thanos’ torsoless legs in front of him and Fenrir is burping in his wolf form.

“Loki!” He hears and turns in time to get an armful of crying suitless Tony and then another armful of human Fenrir who is looking a little green.

“Sweetie are you okay? I am so sorry you had to kill him,” Loki says but Fenrir scrunches up his nose.

“Dad, he tastes like grapes,” his son whines and Loki laughs so hard he cries. He prays that his son will not be as effected by this as he was during his first kill.

“WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?” Odin demands from across the park and Loki curls around Fenrir protectively.

“This is what a good father looks like!” Thor bellows and leaves Odin's side to stand with Loki. One by one the other Avengers, Guardians, X-Men, Brotherhood, Doom, and Strange all come to stand beside him.

“YOU DARE CHALLENGE ME? YOU WILL RUE THE DAY! HEIMDALL!” Odin says and the Bifrost shoots down to take the Asgardian King and his warriors back.

“Something tells me that this isn't the last time we'll be seeing Odin,” Tony says.

“Not at all. We better go get treatment so we'll be ready for his assault,” Loki says and Tony helps him stand and then starts clinging to him.


	53. Daddy Dickish

“Come on children grab your things we need to get to Vanaheim before Odin is able to return with his full forces,” Loki says rushing the children into the tower. The others are following close behind.

“Loki Charms, breathe. We'll protect them. Odin won't lay a hand on them,” Tony says watching his fiance flit from room to room like a hummingbird panicking. 

“Doom has already vowed his bots to the protection of the children,” Doom says.

“The Brotherhood will stand beside them,” Magneto says as he and Professor Xavier come over. 

“As will the X-Men. Odin doesn't strike me as the type to care about civilians,” Professor asks and Hela gives both men a flower and then makes them hold hands. Both men smile at her fondly.

“Thank you. But if you fail then I will be unable to escape with the children. Their safety is my first priority. If I run I always have the option to fight again,” Loki says unable to look Tony in the eyes.

“So, you're going to leave you friends, your fiance, other children that consider you their parent?” Tony asks and Loki looks up at him. 

He expects to see anger or disgust. Instead he finds sadness. Loki takes a deep breath. 

“I... I can't lose them again,” Loki says fighting against the tears threatening to spill over. Tony pulls him into a hug and murmurs soft words into his ears.

When Loki had himself under control again he nods and stands.

“Okay, we will stay Lady Pepper, I don't suppose that you would be willing to take the children again?” Loki asks and she nods.

“Of course. They will be safe with me,” Pepper says passing a bowl of fruit to the children and Fenrir looks vaguely green when he sees the grapes in the bowl. Hela simply hands him an apple and eats the grapes herself.

“Thor, Odin won't kill you. You are the golden heir after all. If we fall you take the children and hide them as far from Odin as you can. I... I don't care what happens to me. But protect those children with your life if you must,” Loki says and stares Thor down until his brother nods. 

“I will make some weapons that might be able to take Asgardians out,” Shuri says.

“Thank you Princess. When the fighting begins however I beg you to get far away from this place as you can. I will not have the blood of any child on my hands,” Loki says and Shuri smiles.

“Of course. I will make the weapons then return to Wakanda,” Shuri says but there's something in her eyes that Loki recognizes from when he was a child and had something planned. But decides that there isn't much trouble she can get up to all the way in Wakanda.

It takes a week before Shuri is sure that she's made enough weapons for them and two days to learn to use them and for Shuri to return to Wakanda. Then it takes four days for Pepper to find a place to live that no one will be able to find her and the children in case Odin tortures someone.

Then, five days after that Loki and Thor both feel the Bifrost open above the tower. Loki's hands shake as they walk up to the roof to face Odin and Tony quickly grips Loki's hand.

“Well well well. Not I understand why so many people are willing to stand beside you Loki. Tell me, are you sleeping with all of them like a dirty ergi?” Odin asks and Loki is proud when he doesn't so much flinch. Odin's words have lost their power over him.

“Don't talk to my fiance like that!” Tony says and Odin bursts into laughter.

“Loki, a mortal? That is who you chose to marry? Even though he will live maybe another thirty years? Then what? Will you mourn for life or move on to the next man that allows you in their bed?” Odin says laughing.

“I don't understand. He wasn't this way when I told him about Lady Jane,” Thor says.

“Because he knew that you wouldn't think about what would happen as she aged and when she did start aging he'd probably distract you with a war or something until she died,” Loki says and Thor looks positively thunderous.

“Now I will give you a chance to save your lives. Where are the monsters?” Odin asks and Clint steps forward and Loki stamps down on the betrayal he's feeling. Clint probably has a plan Loki will just have to trust him.

“Um... Allfather? Do I still have that boon you promised me?” Clint calls up to Odin and Loki's eyes widening remembering how Odin had offered Clint a boon after Loki had dishonorably saved Clint's life.

“Yes. I assume that you want your life spared?” Odin asks and Loki watches Clint shake his head.

“No. I want possession of Loki's monsters as my servants,” Clint says and Loki stares at him. Clint is sacrificing his boon for the kid's safety. 

“What?” Odin says.

“Loki made me into his servant. Now I want to make his monsters into mine,” Clint says and Loki watches various emotions cross over Odin's face. The strongest being anger.

“And what assurance do I have that you won't lead an attack on Asgard with them,” Odin asks.

“Because the only way I can get there is by Bifrost and I doubt Heimdall would let me use it,” Clint says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Loki then notices that one of the Advisors is whispering to Odin. No doubt warning him about the effects that reneging on a promised boon would have on his honor.

“Alright, I shall grant your boon. However there is still an issue of Loki and Sigyn,” Odin says and Loki's stomach sinks.

“I don't know what you're talking about. What happened to Sigyn?” Loki asks faking confusion.

“As if I don't know that she's hiding on Midgard,” Odin says and Loki bites his cheek.

“I have not seen Sigyn since before Thor was banished,” Loki says.

“Loki, your lies know no bounds. Tell me where she is,” Odin says.

“She happens to be an American citizen and since Midgard has no treaties with Asgard then you cannot take me,” Sigyn says.

“How did you become a citizen of Midgard?” Odin growls.

“My new wife has quite a bit of pull on Midgard,” Sigyn says.

“And Loki has sanctuary in Latveria. You cannot touch him either,” Doom says and Loki fights the urge to hug him.

“As well as on Genosha,” Magneto says. Loki sees the advisor whispering faster to Odin. Odin shoves the advisor away and makes the motion for the Asgardians to advance. 

Before they can, however, their chariots and ships start crashing into each other and they lose control of their ships and when Odin gets knocked off his ship he grunts and glares at them.

“Loki and Sigyn, you and Loki's monsters are banished from Asgard for your entire existence. Thor, you shall be banished until such time as you must take the throne,” Odin says and bangs his staff. Then Odin and the other Asgardians vanish through the Bifrost.

“Did we win? That didn't seem to bad,” Tony says.

“Odin is probably going to wait until most of you are dead. Specifically Clint before returning,” Loki says but then he just falls into Tony's arms clinging tightly to his fiance sobbing with happiness.

“Shhh, it's okay Loki,” Tony says kissing his head. Loki has never felt so relieved.


	54. After the Battle

“Daddy!” Loki's children squeal as they run towards him, Pepper close behind them. Loki immediately sweeps them up into a huge hug and falls backwards onto the floor. His kids start covering his face with kisses.

“It's okay you're all safe,” Loki murmurs and kisses all of their heads. Tony smiles as he pulls all of them into a hug.

When the hugging is over Loki goes to shake Clint's hand.

“Thank you. You could have used that boon for anything you wanted and you used it on me. I...thank you,” Loki says.

“You would have done the same if it were me or my kids,” Clint says. They shake hands and separate and Loki goes over to where Hela and Tony are sitting.

“Papa, what did Odin mean when he said you would die in thirty years?” She asks wide eyed.

“You heard?” Loki asks.

“Aunt Pepper had a screen that showed the battle so we would know to run,” Hela says.

“Sweetie, I'm mortal and an older mortal at that. I have maybe another forty years if I'm lucky,” Tony says and Hela's face grows dark.

“No,” she says calmly and leaves the room. Loki and Tony share a look wondering how to break this to the other children. 

A couple of days later Shuri returns to the tower to get her weapons back.

“I still can't explain it. What caused those ships and stuff to go crazy? Magneto and Jean both said that it wasn't them. So did Wanda. There's no explanation for it,” Tony is saying to Bruce.

“Perhaps it was mechanical error?” Bruce says.

“On all of them?” Tony says incredulously. 

“Perhaps it shall always remain a mystery,” Shuri says as Frigga comes in from party planning to pass Shuri the several remote access beads she'd borrowed in secret. 

“I hate mysteries!” Tony whines having not seen the exchange.

“Quit whining Tony. Don't you have a ceremony to prepare for?” Shuri says as she and Frigga head out as Hela and Loki come in.

“Hey guys what's going on?” Tony asks suspicious of the huge smile on Hela's face. Bruce, well aware of the havoc that smile can mean leaves the room.

“Our lovely daughter has an early wedding present to give us,” Loki says.

“Oh? What is it?” Tony asks.

“She refuses to tell me. She wanted us to open it together,” Loki says and Hela hands him a floral paper wrapped package. Tony opens it and pulls out a small leather band with several markings on it.

“What's this?” Tony asks as Loki examines it wide eyed.

“Now you no die,” Hela says.

“Honey... I,” Tony says wondering how to explain death to an immortal child but Hela looks at him with the same look Loki gives him when he's being dumb.

“I'm goddess of death. Meaning I control what dies and when. The band keeps your cells form dying and deteriorating. Meaning you won't age or die,” Hela says slowly like he's a child that simply isn't understanding.

“Loki is this real?” Tony asks and Loki nods.

“The runes are correct and the magic is properly bound. Yes Tony this is real,” Loki says.

“I made one for everyone. But they don't get one until yous go on honeymoon,” Hela says and Tony lifts her up into a hug.

A couple of days later Tony and Loki sit in separate rooms of the tower. Then they make their separate ways up to the roof. Tony goes to stand by the alter in front of Charles who got ordained specifically for this. Rhodey, Clint, Steve, and Bucky stand behind Tony. Then Hela skips down the aisle throwing flowers everywhere and Loki comes down the aisle in a white suit with Frigga guiding him. Behind him are Pepper, Natasha, Sigyn, and Shuri in beautiful dresses.

Frigga hands Loki's hand to Tony and gives Loki's cheek a kiss before taking her seat. Sleipnir takes his place holding the rings and Charles goes through all the formalities. Doom is watching his hand gripping his fiance's hand tightly.

“Do you Tony Stark take Loki Friggason as your lawfully wedded his husband?”

“I do.”

“And do you Loki…”

“I do,” Loki says before Charles can finish and magics the rings onto their fingers.

“You may now kiss the groom,” Charles says and Loki launches himself into Tony's arms and seals their mouths together.

“I love you Tony Stark.”

“I love you Loki Stark,” Tony says and they run off to Latveria for their honeymoon.

The only time they leave the hotel room is to attend Doom’s wedding. Which, as much of an drama King Doom is, is calm and traditional.

They see Doom off on his honeymoon at the same time they head home from theirs. 

They just hope that no one burned the tower down.


	55. Epilogue

“Welcome to the first ever Woman in STEM expo. We hope that you all enjoy your time here and we hope that at least one of the younger amazing girls out there surpasses every one of out presenters. Now without further ado I give you the woman in charge of this expo. Dr. Helen Cho!” Tony shouts and jumps off the stage so Helen can have it all to herself.

“Papa! You were amazing,” Hela says running up to him. An overwhelmed Peter close behind.

“Hey there. You giving Peter a run for his money?” Tony asks and she nods giggling.

“Go relax Peter. I've got the little one,” Tony says and Peter smiles gratefully and heads straight for the refreshment stand.

“We should find Daddy,” Hela says excitedly.

“Oh? Why?” Tony asks.

“He has a surprise for you,” she giggles and Tony spots Loki through the crowd and follows him to the empty lunch area.

“So, Hela says that you have a surprise for me,” Tony says and Loki smiles and leans in before whispering something in Tony's ear. Whatever he whispers causes Tony's face to break out into a huge smile.

Later after putting the kids to bed they head into the common area where all the Avengers are.

“Hey Clint remember when you compared us to the Brady Bunch?” Tony asks.

“Yeah,” Clint says staring at the TV distractedly.

“You were wrong. We're not like the Brady Bunch,” Tony says face cracking into huge smile.

“Oh?” Clint says watching the woman on the screen.

“Yeah we're more like Yours, Mine, and Ours,” Tony says as he and Loki both start grinning. Clint blinks and looks at them.

“Wait what's the difference? Holy shit are you?” Clint asks looking at them. Tony and Loki both nod and rest their hands on Loki's stomach.

There are several excited shouts and suddenly they're both being pulled into huge hugs, kisses on the cheeks and hand shakes.

And for once both Tony and Loki are looking forward to the future. Specifically nine months in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And done! Thank you all for reading! ily all

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Tumblr @hotforcaptaincold


End file.
